Leatherface vs Creeper
by ALIASX47
Summary: Sequel to Leatherface vs. Jason
1. Chapter 1

Leatherface vs. Creeper

**Chapter 1**

**The Bus:**

**Fuller, Texas**

**March 18th, 2007**

The music pumped through the arena. Every audience member got more and more hyped as the beat got faster. They all cheered on each team but cheered their favorite team on the most. From rowdy teens to calm elders, everyone felt it. It was the competition that kept them going, and now there was a huge rivalry. McKinney High School vs. Barbara Bush High School. Two step teams performing wildly for the first place trophy. McKinney and Barbara Bush had tied for first place and were now engaged in a "Step Off." The Step Show had been moved from big time city Dallas, to vast farmland Fuller because of a recent fire. That didn't stop any fans though. All supporters of the teams made sure that they made it to the show, no matter where it was. Now the girls and guys of the McKinney STOMP team did their second routine. Dinasjae Oliver, the captain of the STOMP team, made her way up to the front of the stage. One hand under the left leg and clap, one hand under the right and clap, stomp right leg down and then stomp left leg down. "Break it down now!"Jacob Johnson yelled over the crowds cheering and applause. He wiped the sweat off the bandanna that he had tied around his head and looked over to his right. At this point they had three different groups. One group on the left of the stage, one on the right, and one in the very middle. Each side did their own routine twice and then they all did it together. Even though it looked different the beat was still the same. Jacob looked over at his ex-girlfriend Charisma Blige. She finished her step and looked towards the middle where Dinasjae, Shaquana Lee, and Michael Frost stood. The three in the middle did their own step twice and then stopped. "Let's get it crunk now!" Shaquana shouted and the whole arena started to cheer as the team all combined the routines that they had just done into one. When they all finished Michael looked over at his girlfriend who was panting. Shaquana was getting pretty tired but knew she had to give it her all.

On the very edge of the stage Mrs. Thompson, Mrs. Garner, and Mr. Walker watched the step team. They wanted to win. They wanted that trophy. It was almost the end of the routine and they would soon know who gets the trophy.

Destiny Rowland walked up to the front of the stage and stared at Travis Houston with her hazel eyes. "Remix!" she shouted and continued on with the routine. After about another minute they finished their routine and walked off the stage. The crowd cheered and waited for the winning team to be chosen. Both teams walked back onto the stage and the judges gave the verdict. McKinney High School won the step off and claimed the first place prize. Zaniqua Simms jumped onto Travis and kissed him. Shaquana and Michael shared a steamy kiss and the rest of the team all hugged and smiled. They had won, now it was time to go home and show off their new trophy. The team walked off the stage and into the back of the arena. The door was opened and light flooded in, momentarily blinding the teens as they walked towards the bus. Once they all got on they sat down and waited to take off. Shaquana and Michael sat together with Dinasjae and Zaniqua in the next seat. Travis and Erika sat behind Dinasjae and Zaniqua with Monica and Summer Williams next to them. The two Williams sisters turned around as Charisma and her best friend Destiny sat behind them. The adults all sat in the very front and tried to fall asleep while sounding out the talking of the young adults. The bus driver got on and started up the bus. As he took off onto the road ahead he looked at the teens in the rearview mirror. "Fucking troublemakers," he sighed and shifted the mirror to get a better view of one of the girls asses.

One hour later... The sizzling heat outside forced everyone to pull the windows down even though they had the air condition on high. Half of the people on the bus were on cell phones or listening to Ipods. They had stopped talking to each other after the first forty five minutes of the trip. Even though most of the kids on the bus were friends they had grown tired of talking only with people on the bus. "Yo Mrs. Garner when we gon' get off this bus?" Travis asked after he pulled his head back into the bus. Mrs. Garner stood up and announced to the teens, "We got lost about ten minutes ago. The driver says that the map told him to come this way but we can't seem to get out of this area. We've been going in circles... well not really more like triangles." "What?" they all yelled and stood up at the same time. "Come on man! Are you for real?" Jacob asked and sighed sitting back in his seat. "JJ is right! How come y'all didn't tell us this befo'? Huh?" Destiny complained and then got right back on the phone and complained to her friend. "Sit down and shut up!" Mr. Walker said as his seven foot tall form stood up and blocked the sun from the front of the bus. "This is a minor setback and the quieter you are the faster we will find a way out of here. So I am going to ask you all to do one thing for me. Sit down and shut up!" he yelled the power in his authoritive voice shaking the bus. The students all did as told and quietly whispered to one another about the situation. "Quana," Dinasjae whispered the nickname to Shaquana. "What Nasjae?" Quana asked and turned in her seat. "Destiny just sent Michael a text message," Nasjae whispered and looked back at Destiny. "How do you kn...?" her sentence was cut off as Dinasjae pulled Michael's cell phone from her pocket. "He asked me to hold it for a minute," she smiled and handed the phone to Shaquana. "That bitch! She needs to quit flirtin' with my man before I kick her ass!" Quana whispered as she read the message. "At least he's not flirting with her. He's a good guy." What had just been said about Michael was true but Quana still felt jealous. "Yo, what up baby girl? JJ needs his backpack back," Michael said and kissed Quana lightly on the cheek. Quana reached under her seat and grabbed the backpack. "Tell him I'm sorry because I accidentally spilled some soda on his backpack," she giggled as she handed the bag up to Michael. "That's fine he's got other types of stains if you know what I mean..." Michael smiled as his friend and girlfriend realized what he meant. "Nasty!" Dinasjae screamed and knocked Michael back into the other seat. "It's too bad that Nay Nay didn't ride the bus back with us. We're not going to see her much longer. Come on, she moves in one week! We should call her when we get back and go to the movies," Dinasjae suggested and Quana shrugged.

Monica and Summer Williams turned around to talk to Destiny. "I think Shaquana knows about the text messages," they said as Quana sneered at them and then turned around and asked Mrs. Garner a question. "I don't give a damn! That bitch can come and fight me whenever the fuck she wants to! I'm tired of her old ashy ass," Destiny went off and JJ smiled. **_That damn girl has too much attitude_** he thought. **_But she does have a nice ass_**. JJ turned around and looked at Dinasjae sitting all the way in the front. JJ walked up to the front and knelt down next to Nasjae and Zaniqua. "What up girls?" he said and Zaniqua rolled her eyes. "What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be in the back checking out Charisma." Zaniqua laughed and JJ looked over her towards Dinasjae. "How you doing? You kicked ass up there on that stage girl!" Dinasjae laughed at the compliment and blushed. She quickly turned away but not before Jacob saw the flash of red on her cheeks. "Let me in," Jacob complained and knocked Michael out of his seat. "Hey Quana, damn this place is too hot. Remember when we were back in Detroit? I loved the weather there, but here... it's just too damn hot!" he joked and Michael laughed also. "I would love to see snow. I have lived in Texas for almost my whole life!" he complained. "I can't wait until this year is over and we go to college!" he cheered and sat back down. JJ got up and went back to his seat.

The bus driver didn't want to be seen. His cap was pulled low and he had a couple of mysterious scratches on his arms. He was different. Something was up with him. The teens on the bus thought he was weird but weren't all bus drivers?

THE TIRE GAVE OUT AND THE BUS TILTED OVER! "SHIT!" was the loudest and most common cry out of the teens as the bus tilted. It almost rolled over but then bounced back to it's normal position. Destiny had fallen onto the ground and the contents of JJ's backpack flew around everywhere. "What the fuck!" Monica screamed and Mr. Walker stood up and yelled for them all to shut up. He was pissed. Him and the bus driver got off of the bus and soon Mrs. Garner and Mrs. Thompson did too. The kids looked out the windows and watched as Mr. Walker and the bus driver pulled a small object from the tire.

"What the hell is that?" Mr. Walker asked and Mrs. Thompson shook her head. "It looks like it's made out of bones..." Mrs. Garner said as she examined it. A dark shadow loomed over Mrs. Thompson and pushed her back. "AH!" she shrieked as Jacob started to laugh. "Get back on the bus!" Mrs. Thompson yelled and sighed as Jacob laughed his ass off. He walked up onto the bus and started to pick up all his stuff. "What could that be?" Mrs. Thompson asked again and stared at it. "I don't know. We should call the tow truck and have him come out here," the bus driver said and Mrs. Garner pulled out her black Motorola Razr.

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Home: **

The young adult drove to his parents old farmhouse in his new red Ford truck. The deserted road was uninviting but for some reason he felt safe at that farmhouse. He had been told to go to the store but had actually stayed over at his girlfriends house. He drove up to the house. The light coming from the house shone everywhere. The door was wide open. He walked up to the door. It wasn't open, it was gone. Dean looked at the door. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed as he saw remnants of what was left. The house smelled like gasoline and what was left of the door had big gashes. Chainsaw gashes. "Jessica!" Dean Biel yelled and wiped the sweat from the tattoo on his wrist. "Jessica where are you?" Dean screamed feeling more and more scared. He ran around the house. The window near the front door was also broken and blood was spattered on it. It ran down into a small puddle on the ground. "Jessica!" he yelled again and ran outside. The doors to the storm shed were open. It was about 6:30 in the morning so the sun was about to rise. Dean sprinted across the field in record timing and looked inside. No one there. The shed also smelled like gas. He ran back into the house and looked around. Jessica's phone rang. Dean picked it up and looked at it. "14 missed calls?" he said and answered it. "Jessica! Oh my god Jessica! What's going on! What happened!" Foxy Valentines shrill, scared, and confused voice rang through the receiver. "Foxy, it's not Jessica," Dean said flatly and he could almost hear Foxy's heart stop. "Dean, please tell me that she is right next to you," Foxy asked and Dean sighed. "Dean! Dean, NO! What happened! I heard her gasp and then she screamed. And then she dropped the phone. Dean, I heard**_ HIS_** footsteps. And I heard it. Dean, I heard the chainsaw!" Dean slammed his fist into the wall. "Dean we have to go to the police! I'll meet you at the station. Hurry up!" Foxy said and hung up. Dean just stood there for a minute and then dropped the phone on the counter. Jessica was gone. Leatherface was alive. They had Jessica. Dean ran out of the house and hopped into his truck. He started it up and drove off, not even bothering to put on his seatbelt.

Foxy's make up was smearing all over her face as she tried to hold back the tears. She drove to the police station in her black Nissan Xterra. The radio that usually blasted loud rap music was now turned all the way off. The car in front of her stopped at a red light. "Move!" Foxy screamed and drove into a lane of oncoming traffic to get around the car. She wanted to see Dean. She wanted to hug Dean and cry. She wanted to hug Jessica. She blew past many more red lights until she reached the small back road to the station. Foxy slowed down and pulled up into the driveway. She parked crookedly and got out of her car. Her long legs strode up to the door and she threw the door open. Dean pulled up behind her. She lived and hour away and she had gotten there in twenty minutes. Dean who lived ten minutes away took twenty minutes. **_Pathetic_** Foxy thought and lit up as he stepped out of the car. Foxy ran up to him and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you! Come on, we have to go talk to them," she said and dragged him into the station. A young boy about a year or two younger than them sat cowering in a small seat. A doctor was patching him up. He was bleeding from many different places and looked like he had just been attacked. The officer turned around and looked at the two completely opposite looking friends. "What can I do for you guys?" he asked and put his hands on his hips. "Our friend is missing! She was kidnaped. Me and my friend here had car trouble out in Travis County a few months ago. Us and three other people were in that car. We went to this house to get help and they attacked us." Foxy was trying to get through the story without crying but the officer looked at her like she was crazy. The tears started to come. "We were taken to this family's farmhouse and attacked. They guy had a chainsaw and was wearing other peoples faces! He killed two of my friends and has just kidnaped Jessica!" Foxy screamed and the boy looked up. The officer whose badge Foxy could now see down at her and suddenly stopped looking at her like she was crazy. His badge read "Charlie." "Charlie... will you please help us?" Foxy asked and the officer asked her something. "What was the name of the family?" Foxy looked at him. "You should know, they're famous. The Hewitt family."

The boy jumped up as the cop looked at him. "I told you! I"m not crazy! Ha! Haha! I'm not crazy! Look at me! I've been shot! He came after me!" the boy screamed and pointed out the window. Charlie looked around and rubbed his reddish brown hair. "Ok, I need the whole story," the cop said in disbelief. Josh Garner, Foxy Valentine, and Dean Biel all told their stories.

"Ooh! I'm hot!" Charisma complained and fanned herself. All of the students were now off of the bus and walking around. They all tried their cell phones but they couldn't get a signal. "Come on! I wanna go home!" Summer yelled and slapped her hands against her legs. "Ugh!" she grumbled and walked in circles. Travis looked over at Erika who smiled back at him and winked with seductive eyes. Travis was making his way towards her when Zaniqua jumped in front of him. "Heyyyyyyyyyy!" she cooed loudly and kissed him on the cheek. "Jacob said that he found a path out in that forest that leads to this old barn. He didn't go in, but he said that it was without a doubt abandoned." Ni Ni smiled and Travis was confused. "So...?" Travis asked and made her get to the point. "So he said maybe all of us could go there and have some privacy," she kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Yo, Mr. Walker, we found a trail in the woods and we're going to go see if we can get a signal," JJ lied and by the time Mr. Walker said they couldn't go, they had disappeared.

Dinasjae walked with her arms folded next to Michael and Shaquana. Michael had lifted up Quana and thrown her on his shoulders. They emerged from the clearing and saw the old barn. "Humph," Quana moaned at the sight of the thing. "I though you said it was romantic JJ," she said and punched him on the shoulder. "Yeah, romantic for guys who want a secluded place to get head!" he said like she was crazy. Quana sighed as Jacob ran up behind Dinasjae and picked her up off the ground. He held her in his arms and ran towards the barn. "PARTY!" he screamed and they all cheered.

JJ and Nasjae were the first to reach the barn. JJ opened the door and walked inside. It was hot, musty, smelly, and dark. "I'm not sure we should be going in there," Dinasjae said as she covered her nose. Monica, Summer, Destiny, and Charisma walked in next. "What? This place is a straight up dump!" Summer complained and Destiny chimed in. Quana and Michael walked in last. "Where are Ni Ni and Travis?" Dinasjae asked and looked at everyone. "They must have gone somewhere more private," Monica said and started laughing. "Ok. There are six different rooms so we can all party in one of them. Let's go explore this place. Hopefully no one will attack us." Nobody laughed when JJ said that, they actually looked a little scared. "Come on, let's go into that room," Quana said and licked her lips. Michael smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked hand in hand to the door and then disappeared into the room. Erika walked around and sighed. "So many girls. Too little guys." JJ beamed at her and she rolled her eyes. "Jacob you can forget about that right quick," she said and walked away. "Where the hell is Travis?" she whispered and walked outside.

Destiny, Charisma, and Summer had walked to the door Quana and Michael had gone in. Summer's sister was still sitting in the middle and talking with the others. "I wonder why she went out with a white boy?" Destiny asked and Charisma looked at her like she was crazy. "It's so obvious that you haven't been here very long. He is not white. He is and uh oh oreo! That nigga' is black on the outside but dipped in white. And besides, they have been together for a long time." Destiny looked somewhat satisfied. "And I bet he's got a big dick," Summer cheered. "Hey!" Charisma said and slapped Summer playfully. "Well? Why do you think we're standing here. I heard the white guy's have got some big ones!" she laughed and Charisma joined in. Destiny shifted positions. "I think I see him!" she called out and Summer jumped over.

Erika walked around in the excruciating heat. She constantly wiped sweat off of her face and hoped her makeup wouldn't smear. She needed to look her best. She saw Zaniqua walking towards her. "Where is Travis? Everyone's been asking about you guys," Erika said playfully. "Oh, he's over there by that tree. I have to go inside to talk to Dinasjae. Tell him to come to." Erika nodded and Zaniqua knew what might happen but forgot all about it as she swatted away and insect. Erika walked over to the tree and leaned around it. She clamped her hands over Travis's eyes and said "Guess Who?" Travis kissed the girls hands. "Hey baby..." he said and then saw it was Erika. "Oh! Sorry about that," he said and looked away. "About What?" she said sultrily and sat down in his lap. "Your girlfriend is gonna' be gone for a while. Do you want to chill with me?" she asked and Travis smiled. "I thought so," she said and grinned.

"I can't see a damn thing! And when I say that I mean I can't see Michael's thing!" Summer yelled and Destiny pushed her to the side. "Wait, I think I see them!" she yelled and Charisma looked also. "No, that's just a shadow. Wait, do you see that?" she said and turned her head. "What is it?" Destiny demanded and gaped wide eyed at Charisma. "I think there's a... there is! There's a window in that room!" she said and Summer was already running to the front door. "Wait!" Charisma called out and jogged after her. "Bitches hold up!" Destiny hollered and walked towards them.

Monica watched her sister run off with two of her friends. "Summer is trippin'. I can't believe she would freak out that much. I don't think she even likes Michael," Monica said and shook her head. "That's what it looks like," Dinasjae joked as she heard Summer yell something back to Destiny. Jacob stood up and looked around. "Damn I am so bored," he complained and Nasjae stood up. "We should go practice a step," she said and JJ looked at her weirdly. She smiled and he wasn't sure if he took it the wrong way or not. Monica stood up and said, "I'm gonna go see what Summer and them are doin'." JJ and Nasjae stood and watched Destiny leave. "Come on, I'll teach you the new step I made," Nasjae said and JJ followed her into another room.

Michael and Shaquana were sitting down on the edge of a haystack and staring each other down. "I have to tell you something," Quana said as Michael moved towards her. "Tell me later," he said and continued, "We have a lot of time for that." Quana felt her cheeks turn red as her boyfriends lips sucked on her neck a little. She wrapped her arms around him and moved his face towards her. Her lips pressed against his and his hand moved up against her chest. She grabbed at his shirt and they stood up. She yanked it off of him after pulling it up to his neck. She rubbed her hands against his muscled chest and kissed his again. Michael pulled off his girlfriends shirt also and worked on getting her jeans off. The window to the side let in some light. It also let people look through. At the moment someone was looking in. Michael got on top of Quana and she rubbed her hands over his chest as he pulled down her jeans. She heard something and looked towards the window. There was a face staring back at her! Quana was too confused to scream. The face didn't look human. It had a face, a nose, eyes, and mouth, and ears but it didn't look human. The skin was thick and blackish-purple. And he was staring at her. Staring, sniffing, and smiling. "Michael we need to leave," she said and hit his shoulders. "Come on, we just started. You don't want to make me sad do you?" he said after he slid her pants off and rubbed his hands against her thighs. "No, Michael something is wrong," she said a little more frantically and Michael sighed. He pulled a small box out of his pockets and pulled something out. He held the small rubber object in front of her face. "See, it's fine, I'll put this on and we can get back to business," he whispered and pulled the zipper of his jeans down. "Not that! Look! Something's watching us!" she said and turned his face towards the window. The face was gone.

Travis and Erika were making out against the large tree. The shade helped the scorching temperature but their romantic actions were heating the place up. Zaniqua had been gone for a while so it was safe to assume she wasn't come back for a little while. They would be alone for a good ten minutes or so. Plenty of time to get what they wanted done.

Zaniqua looked around for her friend. "Dinasjae!" she called out and looked around the farmhouse. She saw Monica walking around. "Hey, where is Nasjae?" she asked out of breath and Monica pointed to the little door on the right. "She's in there..." Monica siad and Zaniqua walked to the door. "With JJ," she finished and Zaniqua stopped in her tracks. She wheeled around and her jaw dropped. "What? Did you say that she's in there alone? Alone with JJ?" Monica smiled and nodded. Zaniqua turned back around and opened the door slowly.

"Baby are you sure you saw something?" Michael asked as he zipped back up his jeans and she tried to put hers back on. "Yes, I did! I swear to god!" she declared and Michael walked over to the window. He looked down and jumped back in surprise. The sound of girls screaming filled the barn. Summer, Destiny, and Charisma were all huddle down on the ground outside the window. Michael had just caught them. "Get up!" he screamed at them and they looked at Quana and her boyfriend through the window. "Hi," Summer said nervously and Destiny waved. "See, you didn't see a monster you just saw them," Michael said and Destiny smacked her lips. "What! Did you just say I'm ugly?" she said and Michael rolled his eyes. "Go away!" he yelled again and they all walked off. "I swear it wasn't human. It wasn't them." Michael turned around and stared at his girlfriend. "Come on, we should head back to the bus," he said and put on his shirt. "Are you mad at me?" Quana asked but Michael had already walked out of the room.

Quana sat alone. **_Does Michael know? Is that why he's made at me? Did he get annoyed because he thought I was lying and get mad about the other thing? _**Quana hadn't told Michael yet but she didn't plan on going to UCLA with him. She had tried out for Making The Band 4 and made it! College would just get in the way. She was going to wait until she made the band or didn't before she went to college. If she didn't make the band she would go to college. If she made the band she wouldn't go. At that moment she knew that Michael had found out. She loved him with all her heart but she had wanted to do this her entire life. She got up and ran after him.

Zaniqua looked at JJ and Dinasjae. They were perfectly fine. They weren't making out, they weren't having sex, and JJ wasn't raping her. All was better. "You guys, Michael just came out and said we needed to get back to the bus," Ni Ni said and closed the door. JJ and Nasjae got up and followed her.

Outside the barn Michael, Shaquana, Destiny, Summer, Charisma, Travis, Erika, Jacob, Dinasjae, Monica, and Zaniqua met. "Come on we need to head back," Michael said and walked back towards the trail. They all followed and Zaniqua eyed Travis suspiciously. She also eyed Quana because Michael's shirt was on backwards and there was a bit of lipstick on him. Ni Ni sighed and continued her trip back to the bus unaware that a a set of eyes was on her.

The Creeper stood perched on top of the barn that was his home. The small hatch covered by hay led down to his "House of Pain." The Creeper was looking at them and trying to sniff them. The scent was too far away now because of the wind. He would just have to take a closer look.

**Chapter 3**

**The Police Station:**

The stories had taken an hour to tell and by now the sun was completely up. The teens on the bus would have been driving home at this time. Foxy looked over at Dean. Telling the story had left him emotionally strained. It left her strained too. What she had seen down in that furnace. When she saw Dean's finger gone and his whole body covered in blood. The stranger they had met named Aubrey. Her death was horrible. It wasn't as bad as Michael Biel's though. Dean's brother had been nailed to the wall of Ed's shed. It was almost like he had been crucified. The ring had fallen out of his pocket. He had planned on proposing to Jessica but the events of that day killed him. Right as they had been about to get him off Leatherface had rammed his chainsaw through the outside of the shed and it went through and out of Michael's stomach. Foxy shuddered and gagged remembering that night. She looked over at the guy named Josh and almost vomited once more. He looked back up at her. **_How could this happen? After us they still got more. I can't believe the police. They said they couldn't find that farmhouse. _**Well god dammit they are sure as hell going to find that farmhouse this time! Foxy stood up and asked Charlie where the bathroom was. "Go in that door over there and it will be the second door on the left," he said pointing to the door by the coffee maker.

Dean watched Foxy leave and looked over at Josh. "It's ok man," he said and patted him on the shoulder. "I know you won't ever forget but the pain will subside a little. And the nightmares they become less and less monstrous as time goes on. I'm sorry about what happened to your friends, but at least you got out. And now we are going to make sure the Hewitt's fucking fry," he cheered Josh up and Josh grinned back at him. Charlie walked back over to them and looked at them with is auburn eyebrows burrowed in confusion. The wrinkles on his face were advanced for his age. He was only 46 but he worried too much. He got emotionally attached to the crimes and sometimes would obsess over them. He could tell this was going to be one of those crimes. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. Me and two other members of my squad are going to go out to the Hewitt farmhouse with me. Meet officer Christina Wilkins," he said as a young female officer walked up. She was probably 28 with light blonde hair and a face that said she thought she was fearless but really did have fear. Dean could instantly tell she had a bad childhood memory that was still haunting her. Another male officers in his early 30's walked up and nodded. He had dark black hair and had more muscle than Charlie. "And this is Mark Washington." The three police officers had been introduced and now it was tike to get down to business. "We are going to go to the farmhouse in about ten minutes, we have backup coming but they are about a day away because we told them we needed the SWAT team but it wasn't high priority." Dean beamed at the mentioning of the SWAT team but when Charlie said that "It wasn't high priority" Dean got a little angry. "So the SWAT team will be there at around 5:00 in the morning. We decided not to bring you guys with us because..." "What!" Dean yelled and Foxy came out of the bathroom and had heard it too. "WHAT!" she screamed and ran over to Dean who had jumped up. "Wait a minute!" Charlie yelled and Dean sat back down. Charlie was more intimidating than he looked. "But, we decided that since the last time we couldn't find it that we would bring you along. But you have to stay in the cruiser. Ok? If you don't stay in the police cruiser you could get hurt and we cannot guaranty your safety." Dean and Foxy nodded but Josh shook his head. "Don't worry, you don't have to go. We've called your parents and they should be here within the hour." Josh thanked Charlie silently and then the officers walked into the back to get their equipment.

"Foxy, I don't think you should go," Dean broke the news to her quietly but Foxy jumped up and got angry just like he had expected. "I am going with you no matter what! So do not tell me what I can or cannot do! I'm going!" she yelled and Dean grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her back into her chair. "Fine," he siad tiredly and she smiled. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. Charlie, Mark, and Christina came out with walkie-talkies and guns in their holsters. "Let's go," he said and held the front door open for them. Dean and Foxy got in Charlie's cruiser and Mark followed in his own. Christina crept into the middle as they made their way down the road.

**Chapter 4**

**Teens On A Bus: **

All the teenagers walked back on the bus before Mr. Walker could yell at them. He was too busy trying to put in the spare with the bus driver. Mrs. Thompson and Garner weren't in the mood to discipline the youths. They got on the bus and Quana hooked her Ipod up to a set of portable speakers. "This is my jam!" she yelled and turned up the song 'Bossy' by Kelis. "Hey Yo, You don't have to love me. You don't even have to like me. But you will respect me. You wanna know why? Cause I'm a boss!" Quana put her hands up to her breasts and did the "Bossy Dance" wildly. The teens started to laugh and some joined in. "Turn it to OUR theme song!" Dinasjae begged and Quana glowed with excitement. "This song is Dinasjae and I's theme song," Quana said and turned the music up louder. "We in the club. We ride slow. We doin' things that the girls don't do. The boys stare, we smile back. All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah!" all the girls on the bus sang and actually had some good melody in their voices. "And this new song by Beyonce called 'Kitty Kat'. This is another one of my favorite songs," Quana said and started to sing the song that no one else but Michael had heard. "You know I hate sleepin' alone, but you said that you would soon be home. But baby that was a long time ago. I'm not feelin', I'm not feelin' it." The group on the bus loved Quana's voice and her dancing ability. Michael used to love it, but not now. Not if it was going to drive her away from him. Not if she didn't go to California with him. He loved her and wanted her to be happy but he desperately didn't want to loose her for a year or more. What if they never saw each other again. "I'm sorry I keep switching songs but here is another one of my jams," she said and turned on the familiar song. Quana started to do the 'Chicken Noodle dance'. "I let it rain, I clear it out. I let it rain, I clear it out. I let it rain, I clear it out. Now lets get it, lets get it, lets get it, lets get it. I let it rain, clear it out. I let it rain, I clear it out. Chicken Noodle soup, Chicken Noodle Soup, Chicken Noodle Soup with a soda on the side," Quana dancing cheered everyone up and even the teachers laughed at her craziness. Her goal was almost accomplished. She had cheered everyone up, except for the one person she had wanted to, Michael. "Do the 'Cookie Dough'," JJ yelled and started to cheer. This was her only chance. She walked up to Michael and did the 'Cookie Dough' right in his face. He laughed and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her into his seat and she laid down on his crotch with her feet in the next seat. All was good.

Mr. Walker and the bus driver were still outside trying to put in the spare. It was so damn hard on a bus. Mr. Walker looked curiously at the driver. **_Shouldn't he know how to put it on?_** Mr. Walker thought but decided it was because the driver was new. It was now about 7:00 and because of the time change the sun was setting early. Bad news for them. The driver got onto the bus and pulled out a emergency box. He pulled out a couple of flares and a flare gun. He fired two into the sky since it was getting dark hopefully someone might see it. And he laid four around the street. He was trying to bring a specific person down to the bus. About forty minutes later it was completely dark. And the flares were burning out. The bus was pretty quiet now.

The police officers and their passengers had gotten lost, gotten lost again, and then found the correct road that led to the Hewitt house. It had taken about seven hours for them to just get into Travis County. They were still an hour or more away. How could it take them seven hours to get to a place two hours away? Foxy was getting more and more nervous. Jessica was in trouble and they were taking too damn long. Foxy told the officer to turn onto a long deserted road and they were finally on the road that led to the old gas station. The road that had stolen two of her friends lives. Michael and Chris. Foxy shivered and looked at Dean. He held her hand as the pulled onto the long road. "Where do we go now?" Charlie asked and turned to look at the scared friends in the backseat. "To hell," Foxy said and Charlie knew what she meant. They were almost in the belly of the beast.

Mrs. Thompson and Mrs. Garner walked back outside to talk to the men. No good news. They were still trying to get the tire on. They almost had it. The two female teacher got back on the bus and told Quana to turn down her loud music. 'Ring The Alarm' by Beyonce was playing. Quana turned it down and swore she heard something hit the roof. No one else heard it and she just shrugged it off.

The Creeper crouched against the top of the bus and looked down at the two men. He sniffed around but neither of them were scared. He looked at the black one. That one had more muscles. He should try him. The Creeper got ready to attack the black man. The bus driver walked onto the bus to get more flares and the hungry creature decided to pick off his first prey. He spread out his wings which made a noise but it was lost in the music coming from below. He flew into the air and then dove down towards Mr. Walker.

JJ was getting tired. "JJ you need to shut up!" Destiny yelled and rolled her neck. JJ was pissed. "BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" JJ screamed and punched his seat. His hand went through the seat. JJ yanked it out and didn't even say a word. Destiny sat down. "That mixed nigga is crazy!" Destiny gossiped and Summer laughed. "All mixed people are!" she reasoned and Charisma just smiled. "Was he good in the bedroom?" Destiny asked Charisma and looked back at JJ. "I am not going to answer that," Charisma said and looked away. "Oh! I can't believe it ! HE WAS! Oh My God! That is crazy!" Destiny screamed and jumped up. "You know his brother's gay right?" Destiny asked Charisma and she nodded. "Derrick told me before he told anyone else. Well, except his boyfriend," Charisma said and Destiny stared at her. "DJ was so fine! He was better looking than JJ! How come he had to be gay?" Destiny sighed and JJ turned around to look at her. He rolled his eyes and reminded himself that he couldn't hit a girl.

Zaniqua looked over at Travis. Him and Erika had been sitting next to each other for a while. Travis walked over to her and sat down. "We need to talk," he said and put on his most serious face. Wait, it was always like that. He never laughed. Zaniqua sat down next to Travis and he broke the news. "Ni Ni, I know we've been going together for a while but, I really don't think it's working out," Travis said and Erika grinned. Zaniqua knew what was going on. "You really want to break up with ME. Your sorry ass can go fuck that little white tramp! I don't need you! How dare you come over here and try to BREAK UP WITH ME! ME! That ain't happenin' so you and your two timing self can get to steppin'!" Zaniqua said and pointed back to Erika. "I've already got a man who can take care of me! I've got a man with more muscle, more sense of humor, and an ACTUAL PERSONALITY, and damn he is so much better looking than your ashy self!" Zaniqua said and got up. She walked over to JJ who sat two seats in front of her and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her and they both smiled. "Hey baby, it's about time you left him and came to me." JJ opened up his arms and Zaniqua sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Zaniqua and she smiled. Travis was shocked. That hadn't worked out like he had planned it. JJ kissed the top of Zaniqua's head and she laughed. "So you still want to go out with me?" Zaniqua asked and JJ nodded. "All day baby. I'm glad you finally realized that I was the best man for you. I'm a soldier," he said and Travis laughed.

Erika was irritated. There was no way that little bitch would talk about Travis like that. "Bitch you want to fight!" she said and jumped up. She hit the seat and Zaniqua jumped up also. "I know you ain't talking about me! Girl I will beat the shit out of you!" Zaniqua said and Erika walked up to her. "You and your fake ass Jamaican weave is about to get beat!" Erika said and pushed Zaniqua. Zaniqua raised her fist into the air and was about to hit Erika when they heard the screaming.

The bus went silent and everyone stood shocked. "What just happened?" Quana asked and no answer was told. "What just happened?" Quana asked louder and then Mrs. Thompson walked off of the bus. Mr. Walker was gone. "What?" she said and then saw a bird fly over by that path that the kids had gone through. It was a pretty big bird. It was far away but it was the biggest bird she had ever seen. The bird shaped thing dropped what looked like a body on top of the barn and flew back. Mrs. Thompson figured that she was just seeing things and turned around to get on the bus. She got on the first step and looked at Mrs. Garner. "He's gone," she whispered but Monica heard. "Mr. Walker is gone! Where is he? What happened?" she yelled and they heard something hit the bus. Mrs. Thompson walked outside again and looked up. Dinasjae looked down at Mrs. Thompson through her window. Mrs. Thompson gasped and screamed. Two long arms shot down and grabbed her by her neck. The two arms had a some white hair on them and looked scaly like a crocodile. The arms pulled her up onto the top of the bus. Every single person on the bus screamed in fear except for Frank who just stood shocked and looked at the place where the woman had just been. JJ rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "NO!" Shaquana screamed and pulled JJ back. "What if that thing grabs you?" Quana screamed but Jacob pushed her away. He stuck his head out the window. Blood dripped onto his face and before he could pull it back inside something hard fell onto his face. It was Mrs. Thompson's hand! "AH! EW! AHHHHHHH!" JJ screamed and fell back into his seat. The hand fell to next to him and he screamed even more. He sprung out of his seat and into the next. Everyone saw his face. Quana handed him his bandanna and he wiped the blood off of his face. "What is that thing?" Charisma asked as they heard a crunching sound. He was eating Mrs. Thompson.

Michael stood up. THE CREEPER'S HAND PUNCHED THOUGH THE CEILING AND GRABBED MICHAEL BY THE SHOULDERS! "FUCK!" he screamed as the demon dug his nails into the boy's shoulders. "HELP! HELP ME! LET GO OF ME!" he screamed and fought the things hands. It was no use the monster was too strong. "GET OFF OF HIM! GET OFF OF HIM!" Quana screeched and hit the Creeper's hands. JJ ran up and pulled the Creeper's hands off of Michael. The three of them fought as hard as possible. The Creeper let go of Michael. "What do we do?" Quana screamed but the thing had already punched another hole through the ceiling. All the occupants on the bus ducked to the ground. "What about that barn! Maybe if we can make it to that barn we could hide!" Michael said and Destiny looked at him like he was crazy. "We can't get away from that thing! It will catch us!" she said as the Creeper slid onto the side of the bus. He stared at them through the window. Seeing his entire body made it worse. He was terrifying. He sniffed them through the mirror. He smiled. Fear. He could smell their fear and soon he would taste it. "You got a better idea?" Monica yelled to Destiny who was on the verge of tears. Frank looked different now. Almost like he had something planned. Dinasjae wiped the thought from her mind and stood up. She walked to the front of the bus and opened the door. Everyone came up behind her. They crashed and fought their way out of the bus. When they all got out they saw the Creeper walk over the side of the bus. He was still on top of the bus. He spread his wings and stared at them. "IT CAN FUCKING FLY!" Zaniqua screamed and bolted across the field. The other frightened teens did the same as the bat from hell flew into the sky and pursued them.

Frank stayed on the bus. Mrs. Garner was the last one off but she barely paid attention to the fact that Frank was still on. He knew what to do. This creature was going to kill them all off and he had to find a way to stop it. For his own reasons.

JJ, Michael, and Quana were in the front of the pack. They were the fastest runners. The Creeper was swooping down low and trying to grab at them. Dinasjae came up behind Michael and ran for her life. They were almost at the entrance to the path. Damn they were fast! Nasjae didn't know that she could ever run that fast. Zaniqua ran, trying not to trip over her own feet. Erika and Mrs. Garner were the last in the pack but no one gave a shit. All they cared about was saving their own lives. They had all made it into the forest path. The Creeper retreated over the path and tried to follow them from higher up. They all relaxed a little because they thought he had given up. When they sprinted out back into the clearing they realized that they were mistaken as he dove back down. He slid through the sky and they all darted away in fear. He targeted Erika. He reduced his superhuman speed and waited until she ran past him. Erika came right under him.

Michael reached the barn door. "Hurry up and open it!" his girlfriend screamed and hit her hand rapidly against her thigh. She was on edge as she watched the behemoth plunge down towards Erika. "WATCH OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs but it was too late. The Creeper had scooped her up in his arms. He flew upwards towards the sky and towards the barn. Erika shrieked and fought at the Creepers arms. They reached the top of the barn and he accelerated into the sky. They were getting way too high. Erika was pounding on the freaks arms. She bit his arm. It hurt her teeth but he let go of her. She was elated. She was free. That was when she felt her descent. She wasn't free. She was just about to fall to her death. She screamed once more but no sound came out. She hit the top of the barn. She bounced back up and rolled off the side onto the ground. She fell onto Michael as he opened the door. The force knocked the wind out of Michael and she pinned him to the ground. She looked down and him and coughed blood all over his face. Her jaw was bent awkwardly and blood was gushing out of her mouth, Michael rolled the girl off of him and regained his breath. Everyone had ran inside the barn except for Mrs. Garner and Quana who pulled Michael up. "Come on! Your ok! Get inside!" Mrs. Garner yelled still trying to be the authority figure and pushed Michael inside the barn. The Creeper made his way down towards the three women. Quana saw him coming down and grabbed Erika. "Mrs. Garner help me pull her inside!" Quana ordered and Mrs. Garner obeyed. They dragged the girls quivering body into the barn as The Creeper landed on the ground and looked at them. Michael, Travis, and JJ all ran to the large barn door and pushed it closed. The door was hard to close but JJ, Michael, and Travis were used to pumping iron and closed the door before the Creeper could get in. They slid the bolt on and hoped it would hold against the Creeper.

**Chapter 5**

**Return To Travis County:**

Foxy felt like she was about to die. She couldn't believe she had wanted to come here.** _Why did I want to come back? I am so damn stubborn _**she thought to herself and Dean looked over at her. He knew what she was feeling. They passed the Gas Station. "There! That's where we first stopped!" Dean said pointing and the cop took a sharp turn into the abandoned place.

"They must have packed up and left," Mark said as he flashed his flashlight around the old place. "This is bullshit! Screw this! We need to get to their house! I know Jessica's there!" Foxy yelled and stormed out of the mini-mart. She got back in Charlie's cruiser and they all followed. "Why did we have to bring the princess with us?" Christina asked and pointed over to Foxy who was pouting in the back seat. "If you want to talk about my friend behind her back, make sure that I'm not right behind your back," Dean seethedin a whisper. Christina turned around and saw the gothic man standing behind her. "I didn't..." Dean put his hand in her face to stop her. "Charlie, could we get back to our job now?" Dean said as calmly as possible and the officer nodded. Christina stood there dumbfounded as Dean brushed shoulders with her and didn't say a word. Charlie got back in the cruiser and started it up. He had a long night ahead of him.

Mark sat in his cruiser and waited for Christina to pull out. He wanted to go home. This was nothing but a wild goose chase. The Hewitt family probably wasn't even alive anymore! He obeyed his captains orders though and pulled out back onto the road. If those little juvenileswould lead them to this house he would search it and go home. He just wanted to go home. That was all he wanted.

Foxy saw the path to the Old Crawford Mill. "Take a left onto the small dirt road,"she instructed and felt the first bump as they got onto the path. The path was filled with many bumps. They drove for about fifteen minutes before they got to the mill. Once they reached it the officer stopped the car. "Don't even bother. No one's here. We have to go on foot through that path. It's only about a five minute walk," Dean said and started to walk. Foxy fell in stepbehind him. The Mark and Christina shrugged as the young adults just continued to walk. "Don't bother to wait for us!" Mark yelled out but Charlie was jogging up to them. "What is with him? It's like he really cares about those little shitsWe all know that they're just troublemakers. I mean, come on, just look at them," Mark complained but Christina just sighed. "I don't like 'em, but I have this bad feeling. I think they're telling the truth and if they are, we're gonna' have a bad night," Christina poured out her thoughts and feelings like she always did. She tried not to but she just did. "Oh well," Mark sighed and followed them into the path. Christina started but heard a noise. She jumped and shivered. SOMETHING DARTED OUT OF THE BUSHES TO HER LEFT! Christina screamed and pulled out her gun. The rabbit ran in the opposite direction and disappeared under the car. Christina sighed in relief but she turned around and saw Foxy's face. The girl wasn't laughing like she had thought she would. The girl looked dead serious. Her face had turned white and she was frozen. She then saw the rabbit and turned around. Christina saw her clutch her hand against her chest. That girl had been through something terrible. She could tell. It almost reminded her of herself. Christina kept her gun ready and followed the group into the dark forest.

Michael tried desperatly to wiped the blood off of his face. The smell of it was making him gag constantly. He tried to plug his nose but he couldn't breath. He tried to close it and keep him mouth open but the blood almost dripped into his mouth. He grabbed his shirt and forced it over his head. He wiped his face and stared at the blood. He gagged again but caught himself before he could vomit. Erika was still laying on the ground and coughing up blood. "What do we do?" Summer asked as Erika squirmed around like she was having a seizure. Dinasjae and Monica started to cry. "WHAT DO WE DO!" Monica screamed louder and ran over to Erika. "It's ok, your fine. It's ok." Erika grabbed Monica's hand and squeezed it as hard as possible. "Help me," she begged and tried to stop coughing. Her blood was all over her face and dropping into her eyes. Dirt and blood fell into her eyes and blinded her. She tried to open her eyes but it hurt so bad.. "Please ugh, please, plea... please help me," she coughed up as she swallowed her on blood. Charisma looked at the dying girl and looked away. Guilt washed over her even though she knew that there was nothing she could do. "Please don't let me... don't let me... don't let me die," she choked and spit some blood out of her mouth. Where was it all coming from? "We won't leave you. We promise we won't," Monica said and tightened her grasp on Erika's hand. Erika gasped for air and struggled wildly. She jerked back and forth causing everyone else emotional pain as they watched her physical pain. They had to find a way to get help. They were all trapped and Erika was about to die. Two people had already died. Most of them had never seen someone die before. They had to escape before they suffered the same fate. "Where's the bus driver?" Zaniqua asked and everyone looked around the barn. "He was still on the bus," Mrs. Garner said and stopped. Why the hell had he stayed on the bus?

Dean, Charlie and Foxy were still ahead of Mark and Christina but the other two officers were catching up. They reached the end of the path and emerged from the forest. The Hewitt house stood like a hell on earth at the end of a long grassy field. Foxy shivered and almost cried out for help. That was what she had done the first time she was here. Scream for help. This time it would be different. This time those fuckers would be screaming for their lives. Foxy was still scared but this time she had hope and a reason to be there. She had to save Jessica and make sure that the Hewitt family goes to hell where they belong. Christina and Mark walked up behind them and took their guns out of the holsters. Dean liked that. They were ready to shoot first and ask questions later. Good news. Charlie looked at them. "You know what to do. You two have to go back to the cruiser," Charlie said sympathetically and Foxy glared at him. "What? No. No, no, no, and no again. Hell naw! I am going with you!" Foxy protested but Dean grabbed her. "Thanks. Just stay in the car. A radio is placed in the backseat, I'll be able to radio to you guy's once we find her or if there happens to be any trouble." Charlie pulled out his own gun and mouthed something to the other cops but Foxy couldn't see. Dean was pulling her back into the forest. "Dean, what are you doing?" she protested but Dean was too strong for her. He had gotten a lot stronger since that sunny afternoon. October 4th 2006. That was the day they had come here. She must have been thinking for a while because the next thing she knew she was back at the cop car. "Dean why don't you want to go?" Foxy asked as he pushed her into the car. He was gentle but assertive at the same time. "I do not want you to get hurt. I do not want to get hurt. I don't want you to see what is inside that house again and I don't want to see it either," Dean replied and got into his seat. They both sat in the back because the front seats were locked. The back door was locked before and Charlie had to let them out with a key but the doors had been unlocked when Dean came. **_Charlie must have forgotten to lock it from the outside _**Dean thought and then forgot all about it. "I gotta go pee," Dean said and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Shit," he mumbled and Foxy looked at him with dread. "Please tell me that you did not just lock us in the car," she said with anger rooting at her mouth. Dean tried to open it once more. "Oops." "Oops. Oops!" Foxy screamed at Dean. "You just locked us in the fucking car! Haven't YOU ever been in a police cruiser? The backs are locked so criminals can't get out you dingle berry!" Foxy yelled in Dean's face and he was so embarrassed at his own stupidity. Dean grabbed the radio. "What are you doing?" Foxy asked as Dean picked it up. "Radioing Charlie and asking him for the..." Dean looked at the thing. "Why won't it turn on?" he asked and looked at it. Two small cables at the bottom had been cut. "What the..." Dean's body went numb and Foxy knew what was going on. She didn't go numb. Instead her mind flashed with hundreds of images. She looked around. The cops were walking into a trap. And they were both trapped in a car all alone. They had to get out soon or they would die. Foxy knew this. She looked around and saw an extra set of keys on the dashboard. The keys were on the dashboard. The only problem was that there was a rusty metal grating covering the back seats from the front. Foxy and Dean had to get those keys. Foxy saw something moving in the woods. They had to get those keys... fast!

Charlie, Mark, and Christina had formed a triangle around the entrance of the house. Charlie stood in the middle aimed right for the door with Mark and Christina at the left and right sides. Charlie sidestepped and slowly made his way up the porch steps. A minuscule amount of light protruded through the windows. The house wasn't empty. Fear knotted up in Charlie's stomach but he was a professional. He could handle this. Charlie walked up the porch steps as softly as possible, cringing at each small creak. He made it to the front door. The front door was open and the screen door was closed. Charlie peered through the screen door but could only make out a large set of stairs. He opened the door as Mark and Christina got closer to him. He slithered in after creating a small opening. He closed the door as quietly as possible. Mark and Christina waited for a minute and then went around to the back of the house. They tried to open the hatch doors in the back. They were locked. They had to go through the front once they got radioed. For now they just had to wait for the signal.

Charlie crept around stealthily and looked for signs of inhabitants. The darkness of the house was a hard obstacle to overcome. He didn't dare pull out his flashlight. He had to make sure the first two floors were clear before he pulled out his flashlight to search the place for clues. The basement was the last place he would check. That was one of the main settings of the three horror stories he had heard from Foxy, Dean, and Josh. He turned the corner and glanced around the living room. The old worn out coffee table was probably the most expensive thing in the room. Dirty dog toys, mildew stains, even some blood stains. The house smelled horribly. The smell was coming from the kitchen. The aging officer prowled into the kitchen. He hit his face on a huge slab of meat the second he walked in. Three bedsprings were tied up to the ceiling to hang logs cuts of meat. The kitchen was so full and dirty that Charlie started to feel claustrophobic. He emerged from the kitchen and checked many other rooms. Now he had to go upstairs. This was when he felt the danger creep into his mind. He tiptoed up the stairs and backed against the wall. He did a SWAT turn and pointed his gun in the middle of the empty hall. He checked the door at the end of the hall. It was just a closet with some clothes. He checked the door next to it. An old room with chipping cowboy wallpaper. Plaques and pictures of smiling teenagers were hung along the walls along with trophy's of sorts on the dressers. Charlie closed the door behind him and locked it. He pulled out his flashlight. There was something odd about this room.

Dean was in one of the most uncomfortable positions of his life. Foxy was leaning over him and trying to stick her arm through a small hole at the top right of the metal grating. She figured that if she could reach her arm around she could undo the small screws with her nails. Her knee hit Dean's crotch. "Fuck! Foxy get off of my balls!" he yelled and she screamed after moving. "I'm sorry!" she yelled as she tried to get the first screw off. "So, how have you been?" Dean asked out of breath. "I've been ok. I had to move back in with Tyrone though. He said that if he was going to pay for my college that he would have to watch me and make sure I was working hard enough. Because his "hard earned cash" shouldn't be wasted. Foxy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He's a freaking drug dealer! How is that hard earned cash?" she asked and broke her nail. "Damn!" she yelled and tried with the next nail. The first screw came out after about five minutes. "Is Tyrone still..." Dean trailed off and looked down. "Hitting me? Yes, my father is still hitting me. If you would really call him a father," she announced and got the second nail off. "Dammit Foxy! Why haven't you moved in with me and Jessica? You can move in with us if you want. I don't want that man hitting you!" Dean protested but Foxy blew the question off. "Dean, I hate to say this to you but...," she didn't finish. "What? Tell me what you have to say," Dean pleaded and she looked into his deep blue eyes. "If I lived with the two of you I would feel so... guilty." Dean stared at her. "Guilty?" he let the word fall from his mouth. "Dean, look at you! What he did to you! Have you seen Jessica? She still has scars all over her body! I can't live with that! It's just a constant reminder of that day. We will never get past that!" she screamed, unaware that she was even yelling. "Looking at me... looking at me makes you feel guilty? You can't stand to look at me?" Dean's voice almost quivered and Foxy's eyes welled up with tears. "Dean, I just can't live with you guys right now. Ok? Tyrone will get better soon. He just broke up with his girlfriend. That's all this is. That's the only reason he's coming on to me," she said and Dean was suddenly energized again. Not in a good way. "He comes on to you! You said that he was just hitting you and that he had stopped! Has he laid hands on you in any ways other than hitting you?" Dean shouted in rage and Foxy looked at him. "Yes," she proclaimed and looked away. "Foxy, your moving in with me if you like it or not. End of discussion." Foxy was so mad. He couldn't boss her around like that. But, it was actually what she had wanted to hear. Foxy continued and got the third screw out. They could probably tear the grating off now but she worked on the fourth anyway. She saw something in the forest. "Dean, I will move in with you if we survive this night and I don't see..." she never finished the sentence and Dean never pressured her.

Christina and Mark waited cautiously outside the house. "Do you think he's in trouble?" Mark whispered to Christina but she didn't hear him. She looked into the doors of the house. A shadow passed by the front door. Christina gasped and looked over at Mark. He ran over to her. "I just saw something. I swear I just saw a shadow pass over that door," Christina declared and pointed her finger towards the door. "Go back to the car and get our flashlights," Mark said and looked at the house. "But..." "Just go! We forgot our flashlights! I need mine!" he whispered loudly and Christina started to run for the car. She saw another shadow in the forest as she jogged through it. It disappeared behind some shrubbery. Christina froze up. She thought she heard someone talking from the direction the shadow had gone. "Come here! Do you want to play? Come here baby!" the voice of a man was now clear and scary. Someone was calling out to her. She heard something rustle in the woods. Another sound came from behind her and she jumped. "What's wrong? You don't want to come out and play with me?" the terrifying voice mocked and sent shivers down Christina's spine. She should have never come here. She had only just past her field training test. She was going to die. That was the only thought that came through her mind. **_I'm 26 and I'm going to die. I'm 26 and I'm going to die scared, alone, and in the dark. _**

Charlie was still searching the room. He flashed the flashlight over all the medals and trophy's. Each one had a different persons name on it. The pictures were all of different people. Rarely there would be two or three pictures of the same person or people. Rings were scattered all over the dirty wooden dresser. Wedding rings, engagement rings, high school rings, fraternity and sorority rings, and even a middle school ring. The pieces of the puzzle had all fallen into place but he refused to accept them because if he did, his job would get a lot harder. But the thought of a scared little boy or girl in middle school living out his or her last hours in this house horrified him. He opened the door to the room and walked back out into the h all. He heard something move in the closet. He swung around and aimed his gun at the door. He crept towards it slowly and reached for the handle. The sudden noise startled him and almost gave him a heart attack. He looked behind him at the small little dog barking at him. He turned around and looked at the dog. The closet door behind him opened. Charlie didn't even have time to gasp before the blood spattered mallet came smashing down onto his spine. Charlie fell to the ground as the mallet broke the bones in his spine and knocked the breath out of him. He looked up in a dazed haze and saw the devil. He was face to face with the devil. The skin wearing freak that he had heard so much about was now staring down at him and reaching down to pick him up. The sound of the chainsaw was missing. In all the stories there was a chainsaw. In his story the only sound he heard was the thrumming of his own pounding ears. Thomas Brown Hewitt swung the police officer over his shoulder like he was a backpack and walked towards the stairs. When he reached the top he held the man over his head. The man would have screamed but he had no idea where he was. He was blacking out. Leatherface threw the man down the stairs and watched him tumble like a rag doll. His blood stained apron and tie swished in the wind he had created with his massive force. He lumbered down the stairs in frantic, pounding, spasmic steps and looked at his victim. He grabbed the officer by his shirt collar and threw the mans gun over onto a small table. He dragged the police officer to the huge rusted metal door that he had heard so much about. The door that everyone had called "the doorway to hell." Leatherface let go of the man and opened the door with his obese but well muscled arms. After one more spastic squeal, the monster kicked the mans body down the stairs and shambled in after him. Then the absolute most terrifying part of it all. Leatherface grabbed hold of the enormous door and shut it with a colossal crash of metal that shook the entire house.

"What the hell was that?" Mark asked himself out loud and looked ran back to the front of the house. He had gone around the back to search again. Someone was in that house. Mark pulled out his radio and turned into Charlie's frequency. There was nothing but static. "Shit!" Mark cursed and made his way towards the front of the house. He had to go save Charlie but he had to warn Christina and the kids. Mark looked at the house and then back to the forest. He decided that Christina could handle herself. He had to save Charlie. He hopped up the porch steps and threw the door open. He was about to burst inside with his gun blasting when he heard Christina scream. He turned around. She screamed again and Mark had already started running for the forest. There was too much going on. All he knew was that right now Christina was still alive and screaming. He would save her first.

**Chapter 6**

"**House of Pain**"

Back inside the barn the teens were all having anxiety attacks. Dinasjae, Monica, JJ, and Zaniqua had all started tp sweat profusely. The Creeper hadn't come and tried to attack them yet. It had been about fifteen minutes. What the hell was he doing? Erika had stopped moving or breathing only minutes earlier. She was dead. Zaniqua looked over at JJ who was wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Monica was in the corner crying. Mrs. Garner was almost crying too. Charisma got up and looked around. "What are you doing?" Zaniqua asked not really caring what the answer was. "Looking for another way out of here," she replied and then heard a hollow pound. She stomped her foot down to the ground and heard it again. The ground was hollow. She saw the stack of hay sitting mysteriously in the middle. She pushed the haystack over and wiped the hay straws to the side. When she had moved them all she saw two door knobs. It was some sort of hatch. Charisma opened it slowly. There was no light inside the hatch. By now everyone had gotten up and crowed around her. "What is that? What's down there?" everyone asked and peered into the darkness. "I'm not going down there," Destiny stated and walked away. Michael and JJ climbed down the small stepladder. "Where are you going?" Quana asked and pushed her way to the front. "We are gonna go down there and check it out," Michael said and Quana almost had a heart attack as he disappeared into the ground. "I'm coming too!" she yelled and climbed down the small stepladder. She couldn't see a thing. A HAND CLUTCHED ONTO HER SHOULDER! Quana screamed and punched the unseen thing. She hit it hard in the stomach and heard it groan in pain. A small light appeared over the things face and Quana realized it was JJ. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she yelled but JJ just walked away. Michael's cell phone light came closer to her face. "Hold my hand," he said thrusting out his palm and Quana took it gladly. She pulled out her cell phone and used it also to help brighten the place. JJ pulled out his and wished silently that the battery wouldn't go out while he was down there. It felt like they were in a cavern of some sort. It was. The narrow space opened into a large cave with tables and things all over. JJ looked around. It was a lot lighter in here but he still struggled to see. There were tons of large objects on the walls but JJ couldn't make out what they were. There were even some on the ceiling high above them.

Mrs. Garner had brought some of the items from the emergency box with her and remembered when someone said "I wish they had a flashlight." Mrs. Garner got out a flashlight and the flare gun. It still had two flares. She handed it to Dinasjae after she said "I'll go down there and give it to them." Nasjae carefully made her way down the ladder and turned on the flashlight. She walked for a minute before she came to the three teens. Michael, JJ, and Quana all smiled in glee and turned off their cell phones. "Thanks," Michael said and grabbed the flashlight from Dinasjae. When the young man started to light the place up he immediately realized that it was a big mistake. The objects on the wall were human bodies! Close to a hundred bodies were scattered on the walls all without clothes on a lots of them were missing body parts or stitched back up like something had been taken out of them. Quana screamed her heart out with Dinasjae by her side adding to the noise. JJ vomited all over the ground spattering chunks of brownish green shit all over his shoes. "Hello? Is everyone ok?" Mrs. Garner yelled down to them but no one answered. It was time they went back up. Quana pushed JJ aside and ran for the stepladder. When she got to it she saw that the door was closed. She crawled up the stepladder but with the lack of light she fell back down and rolled to the ground. "Fuck!" she shouted and crawled back up, using her hands to feel around. She grabbed the handle to open the door. It wouldn't open. "Hey! HEY! SOMEBODY OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed in fear and pounded on the door with as much force as she could summon up. "LET ME UP!" she cried but no one answered. Dinasjae had come running to the door also with JJ right behind her. "It's locked!" Shaquana yelled and pounded on it once more. "LET us IN!" she yelled, her voice breaking on the "in." Michael was the last to come up and they could finally see now. Michael gasped. "What?" Dinasjae asked and turned around. The Creeper hid in the corner right behind her!

Foxy and Dean were trying to rip the grating off now. The fourth screw was halfway out and Foxy had broken two other nails and decided they could just yank it off now. Dean bent around her and yanked it one time, two times, three times, and it was off! Dean tossed it aside and crawled into the front seat. Foxy stood in the back and moved the grating out of her way. Dean slid into the front seat and jerked the keys off of the dashboard. He heard Christina scream and froze. "What was that?" Foxy asked even though she knew what was happening. Dean looked at the keys. Which one started the car. He would just bust through the forest until he found the cops and then they would find Jessica and get the hell out. Dean heard a low rumbling in the forest. Mark screamed. Two gunshots were fired and then dead silence. Christina and Mark had stopped screaming. The rumbling got a little louder. It was a soft but deadly machine sound. Foxy looked around in the backseat. Dean looked back at her. Was something behind the car? "Dean I think I see something back there!" she pointed chaotically towards the dark forest behind her and Dean peered closer. He careened his neck to the side in an attempt to see better. The rumbling came from in front of the car. THE CHAINSAW ROARED TO LIFE AND CAME SCREAMING THROUGH THE WINDOW! Shards shattered everywhere as the window exploded from the pressure. Leatherface looked at them. He stopped the chainsaw for a minute and stared at them. He jerked his head backwards in surprise. He recognized them. The monster fucking recognized them. He was scared at first, scared that they might hurt him again. But a second after that he got mad, mad that they had hurt him. Leatherface started up the chainsaw again as the young black girl screamed in terror. Bloody fucking terror. Glass broke all around them barely grazing Dean's dark baggy blue jeans. Bright goldish-orange sparks flew everywhere as smoke clouds filled the sky. "What do we do!" Foxy screamed with all the nightmares coming back into her mind with a final blow. There was one final blow by Leatherface that if she survived again she would never forget. Dean and Foxy saw his face clearly this time when he stopped the chainsaw for a minute. The sick fuck was wearing Michael's face!

Dinasjae screamed out in pain as the Creeper chomped his fangs down onto her shoulder. "AHHH!" she cried out in excruciating pain as the demon behind her sucked blood from her shoulder. "No!" Quana screamed and threw her cell phone at the Creeper's head. He let go of Dinasjae and looked over at Quana. Her cell phone was gone and she didn't care at all. What use was it? Would she rather have her friend live or have her cell phone? The Creeper stalked towards her. "RUN!" JJ screamed at the top of his lungs and they all took off. The only beam of light came from Michael's flashlight and it kept bouncing up and down along the ground. The Creeper had no problem navigating through his own little home. Quana couldn't see a thing. She tried to follow the others but it was so hard to stay with them. **_Where the fuck are we going? _**she thought in confusion as she ran past wooden tables with strange engraving carved into them. "Oww!" Quana screamed as she rammed her stomach into the pointy edge of one of the tables. She fell to the ground and the Creeper ran right past her. She got up in a daze and heard more startled screaming. She had been separated. She was alone. She was alone, she couldn't see, and she didn't even know if that thing was still down there. Her body shook in fear and revulsion as she looked around. "Hello?" she called out softly into the darkness.

The features of Michael Biel's face were distorted. Michael's face had been a little more narrow than the killer's so, the face had been softened then stretched to fit. Some patches of hair were ripped off, a girls mouth was stitched onto the bottom of the neck, and Michael's great smile was replaced by a monsters leer. But there was no mistaking it, it was Michael. Dean's brother, Foxy's friend, their best friends fiancé, their best friends baby daddy. He was dead. They had all known he was dead. They had watched. But this, this somehow almost hurt more than his death. Foxy and Dean wanted to butcher the motherfucker but they were trapped...again. The chainsaws low rumble made it's way around the car. Dean and Foxy watched Leatherface circle around the car. Dean could easily just bolt out the front door but he would be leaving Foxy. He threw Foxy the keys and she unlocked the doors in the back. They had to get out sooner or later. Leatherface rammed the chainsaw into the second door Foxy was unlocking. "NO!" she yelled as the chainsaw came inches from her stomach. Sparks flew everywhere causing mass confusion. Foxy backed away but the chainsaw came crashing through the rear windshield. "AHH!" she screamed as the chainsaw cut into her black hoody. She dove forward and hid on the ground. She checked her body for cuts and realized that the chainsaw had just clipped the hoody. Foxy loved her hoody. It had literally saved her life. She was so glad Dean had told her to put it on. Dean screamed Foxy's name thinking that she had been cut into, but the overwhelming sound of the chainsaw wouldn't allow his voice to be heard. Leatherface ran back to the front. The saw invaded the car as it was thrown into the drivers side window. The saw smoked and sparked right in front of Dean's face. Dean backed as far against his seat as he could. The chainsaw was right in front of his face and making it's way down towards his legs. Dean felt around his seat and found what he was looking for. He pulled the lever on the left side of the seat and his seat flew backwards toppling onto Foxy. Dean rolled off of the seat as the chainsaw sliced through it. Dean pushed the broken seat back into the front and waited for the next attack. Dean and Foxy tightly embraced each other and looked at one another. Leatherface finally decided to stop fucking with them. He opened the back door that they were farthest away from and reached in. He grabbed Foxy's leg. "NO! NO GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed and kicked at the freak as Dean opened the other door. Dean fell onto the hard pavement and clutched his head. It hurt like hell. The gravel he had fallen on sliced his skin as he stood up. Foxy kicked the ogre in the face and Dean pulled her out of the car. Leatherface picked up his chainsaw and pursued as they ran into the dark forest. The forest that led to his house.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Shaquana called out once more and pushed her long black hair away from her face. She crossed her arms and rubbed her hands against them. She was cold. It wasn't even cold down there. It was fear that made her cold. "Michael? Michael please come help me," she begged in a whisper and continued to make her way towards the way that the rest had gone. She had left the main center and was back in a small narrow passage again. She felt against the wall and was scared when it stopped. She tripped over a wooden object and fell to the ground. She had tripped over a ladder. Quana grabbed the ladder and climbed up. It was higher than the first somehow but she made it to the top. She felt around the door at the top and finally came across a handle. She pushed the door open and crawled out into a forest. She grabbed at grass and twigs as she pulled herself out of the cavern. When she got up she inhaled a mouthful of fresh air and then slammed the door shut. Where was everyone? She was all alone in the middle of a forest. The door had been hidden by some bushes. She shoved her body through the bushes and saw footprints. She followed them. This was they way the others had gone. The trail got harder and harder to see as she followed it but the footprints were still somewhat visible. They ended once she reached the end of the forest and came into a clearing. She looked ahead of her. A huge farmhouse with many windows stood across the field. The lights were on. Someone lived there! Michael, JJ, and Dinasjae had probably gone in and were getting help. Quana pushed her body forward and sprinted towards the eerie two story house.

Foxy and Dean drove each other on as they stumbled through the familiar forest path. Leatherface was coming in close behind them. The smoking engine of the chainsaw was getting closer and closer. Foxy was suddenly used to running for her life again. It was like riding a bike, she never forgot it. Dean pushed her forward and ducked under a branch that he was too tall to walk past. The height difference of Foxy and Dean was helpful and unfortunate. Dean was now 6'1 and Foxy was still 5'7 ½ . Both heights had their advantages and disadvantages but in the forest smaller was better. Bad news for Dean and Leatherface. Leatherface chopped through every obstacle in his way. Even things he could just duck under he destroyed in his rage. As long as they were headed towards his house there was no need to hurry. Foxy stopped and Dean knocked into her. The two of them fell to the ground and got tangled up in some weeds. "Fuck!" Dean yelled and tried to untangle himself. Foxy untangled herself and tried to help Dean. Leatherface was right behind him. "GO!" Dean screamed and Foxy took off with one last glance behind her at Dean. Leatherface stood right behind Dean and notched the chainsaw up even more. He beared the chainsaw down upon Dean but the terrified youth had rolled to the side. He threw the weeds to the ground and ran after Foxy. Leatherface grabbed the tree next to him and yanked a branch with all his might. The reverberation sent another branch flying at Dean's face. It his him square in the cheek and broke onto his jaw. He fell down from the impact and a net came flying around on top of him. It wrapped him up and got all tangled up. Dean was trapped again. Leatherface walked up to the rope net and tied up the ends. He grabbed the ends of the net and dragged the boy through the forest. Dirt and branches crashed all Dean as he was pull along the forest ground.

Foxy ran until she got to the clearing. She saw the house and started to hyperventilate. It was the only place she could go but it was the last place she wanted to go. Another girl was running along the clearing but she was running **_towards _**the house. Foxy looked at the girl. They resembled one another just by the figure and hair. The girl looked behind her and saw Foxy. She stopped and stared at her like she wasn't sure if she knew her or not. "DESTINY?" she shouted towards Foxy. "NO!" Foxy screamed back and the girl looked confused. Foxy heard the sound of the chainsaw and saw Leatherface stumbling down the clearing with Dean in a net. "Shit!" she screamed and ran towards the teenage girl and the house. The other girl saw Leatherface and gasped. She turned around and ran for the house. This girl obviously hadn't seen Leatherface before. What was going on?

Quana watched as the girl she had never seen before came bolting at her. She saw the man with the chainsaw. She screamed in fear. First that flying creature, now this demented face wearing chainsaw maniac! What next? Quana saw the maniac dragging the person in the net and turned around again. She hopped up the porch steps and ran inside the house. "WAIT!" she heard the other girl scream and turned around. The man with the chainsaw was dragging the boy towards the house. "Michael! JJ! Dinasjae!" Quana screamed into the house and heard footsteps. Someone was coming. "GET OUT OF THAT HOUSE!" she heard the girl scream and got confused. Why did she want her to leave? So she could hide there? Was there something she didn't know about this house? "Quana!" Dinasjae yelled in excitement and relief. Quana turned around and saw her three friends running towards her. The girl got closer to the house. "IS ANYONE IN THERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and JJ yelled back, "NO." Michael, Dinasjae, and JJ saw Leatherface for the first time. "What is that? WHAT IS THAT THING?" Nasjae screamed and pointed at the monster. "CLOSE THE DOOR!" she screamed and started to push it shut. "WAIT!" Foxy screamed and finally got to the porch steps. She crawled up the stairs on all fours and collapsed onto the ground once she got inside. "Now! Hurry!" Dinasjae and Jacob screamed. Michael slammed it shut and Quana locked it. "That wont hold against him!" Foxy said and pushed herself back up. "Who is that?" Michael asked as the chainsaw got louder. "The devil. That's what that fucker is!" Foxy said and ran around the house. "Are you sure that no one is in here?" she asked JJ intently. "Yeah, we searched the place looking for help. There was some weird thing that got wedged in our tire on the bus and our phones won't work. We got attacked by this... this, bat thing and we're trying to find help. It's the size of a human but it has wings as big as this room and it fucking eats people!" JJ screamed and Foxy looked at him weirdly. She somehow believed him. "You think we're crazy don't you?" Michael asked and Foxy shook her head. "No, I don't think your crazy but we can worry about that later. We need to get out of here!" Foxy said and looked at the frightened teens. She probably looked even more scared than them. "Why? Why can't we just hide in here?" Nasjae asked and Foxy looked at her like she was stupid. "This is that things fucking house! He fucking kills people in here! You see that large door! You don't want to see what's inside it!" Foxy screamed and pointed at the door. Leatherface pounded up the stairs and stood at the door. He stopped the chainsaw. "All of you need to hide somewhere and then leave this house. Leave and run for the road. Once you get to the road just keep running and don't stop." Those were Foxy's last words and then she turned and ran for the door. Once she got to it she stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm coming Jessica," she whispered and pulled the door open. She walked inside and slammed it shut. The door knob rattled and then the sound of a key being entered shocked the teens. "She was right," JJ said and ran upstairs. Michael, JJ, Dinasjae, and Shaquana all followed. They had to stick together. That was the only way the would all make it out alive.

**Chapter 7**

**Leatherface's Lair**:

Foxy was enclosed in the dark green glow of the furnace. She almost cried. She didn't want to be here. **_What if Jessica's not even down here? What if I see another depraved human suffering? What if I see someone without a face? What if I see Michael's dead body? What if Jessica's dead?_** Foxy slowly made her descent into the depths of hell. She got to the step where she had to turn and look down and get a full view of the furnace. Foxy steadied her breathing and turned the corner. The place had looked just like the first time she was down there. She had never told anyone what she had seen or done down here. **ANYONE**. Not Jessica, not Dean, not her mom, not a single person. Except herself. She relived that day every night in her dreams. The memory that haunted her life forever. That memory came into her mind now.

_ Foxy fell down the stairs and looked up at Leatherface. He closed the massive door and stared down at her. Her first look at the monster. He was wearing a man's decaying face. He stalked down the stairs towards her. Her head was bleeding from hitting the stairs and she was submerged in ankle deep murky shit water. She crab crawled away from the death giant and knocked into something. It was a dead body. She screamed and wailed as a rotted finger fell onto her hand. She flung it off and backed away from the body. She bumped into Leatherface's legs. She looked up at the grunting monster. He twisted his fingers around her hair and dragged her across the furnace. She cried out in pain and fear but he simply ignored her. She tried to fight him but he wouldn't loosen his grip on her. "No! Please! Let go of me! Please!" she begged the thing not even knowing if it understood what she was saying. He probably understood some of it. Most people that came down here probably screamed it. He let go of her and she tried to walk off but he kicked her in the back. She fell to the ground and he rested his foot on her back. If she tried to get up he would just push her back down. She was drowning in the water. Her face kept being pushed towards it. She closed her eyes each time her face was submerged and prayed to god. She struggled and pushed her head up to the surface. She spit out some of the water. Leatherface lifted his foot and picked her up again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards something. It was a piano. He dragged her towards it. Something hung from a chain attached to a pipe in the ceiling. He lifted Foxy up towards the object. Dark water pelted onto her face from somewhere in the ceiling. She saw the object more clearly. It was a meat hook. Foxy screamed as she was pushed towards it. He turned her around with her back towards the hook. He was about to impale her_ _with a meat hook. He was about to hang her like a slab of lifeless meat. She screamed and slapped him in the face repeatedly. She hit him once and tore off a piece of his mask. She grabbed the hole she had created and yanked the mask off of his face. She saw his deformed face and screamed. He dropped her and reached for his mask that had fallen somewhere on the watery ground. Foxy hit the piano keys causing all the keys to be pushed down at once. A large ringing surrounded the furnace and destroyed Foxy's cry of pain. She hit her neck on the side of the piano and rolled of f into the water. She looked back at the demon. He searched around in a frenzy for his mask. Foxy screamed hoping that someone would hear her and come help her. Jessica had to be able to hear her. She was right upstairs. "JESSICA! JESSICA PLEASE HELP ME!" Foxy screamed and looked at the man once more. His face had been eating away by skin cancer. That was why he wore masks. He was hiding his ruined face from the world. His face had chips all over it and had turned an awkward color. A sort of normal color mixed with yellow and green. His nose was awful. Most of it was gone explaining why his breathing was so haggard and awkward. His lips were a little twisted and his eyes still held the same malice. Foxy stood up and ran. She had no idea where to go. Everywhere she went she saw more and more madness. Dead people were the least of problems. People's body parts hung everywhere like decorations. Chairs made out of bones and a sewing machine with a recently cut off face lay on one of many cluttered tables. She stumbled over a jar on the ground but quickly caught herself on a wooden object. She saw that it was a large mallet with brain matter spattered_ _all over it. She screamed in disgust and looked at the object she had tripped over. It was a jar filled with some water and had four eyeballs inside. She gagged in revulsion and backed up. Leatherface had thrown his mask back onto his face and was coming at her. He would stitch it back on later because it kept drooping and falling down blocking his vision. Foxy stumbled around looking for a way out. Or a weapon. She picked up the mallet. Leatherface came at her. She raised the mallet, being careful not to touch the blood near the top of the handle. "Stay back!" she screamed and thrust it down. It missed him by a foot or two and he stopped. She swung it at him once more. He caught the edge with his hand and yanked the mallet out of Foxy's hands. She grabbed the jar of eyeballs. "Fucker!" she screamed and hurled the jug at Leatherface. It broke on his stomach and eyeballs flew everywhere. Leatherface squished_ _one under his boot and it oozed and then popped_. _Foxy turned her face away at the revolting sight. "Stop! Please stop!" she screamed and shielded her face with her hands. Leatherface walked up to her and slammed her body into a wall. He squealed in delight and rubbed his hands against her soft face. His dirt caked fingernails cutting her cheeks. He stuck his tongue out and licked the side of her face. The blood from the cut oozed out of the wound and into his mouth. He pushed her head onto the nearby table and lifted a knife off of the table. Her face was so pretty. He wanted it. He put the knife against the side of her ear and slid it into position. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" she screamed and struggled to escape his grasp. "Tommy! It's Ed! I caught one of them out in the forest. I need you to take him somewhere! He's a feisty one! He's pretty strong too. He put up one hell of a fight! Come up here and take him to the slaughterhouse, they have a good way to get rid of him. That way he won't struggle! Hurry up and get up!" the voice yelled and Leatherface let go of Foxy. She silently sighed in relief as she dropped into the murky water. Leatherface took one last look at her and walked towards the stairs. He looked up and the ascended the staircase. Foxy stood up once the door closed and she knew that she was alone. It was time to escape._

Foxy walked down each stair. She place her foot slowly into the cold water and then place the other one in. Her feet were now soaking wet. She sloshed around looking for Jessica. She didn't dare call out her name. Leatherface was already in the house. She had to hurry up and find Jessica. He was probably already making his way down here to stash Dean. At least she knew that because he would bring Dean down here she could save him. She walked around and saw the extinction of humans. The massacre. Everyone down here had been slaughtered and picked off in a deadly game. This place was sick. It was sick, it was crazy, it was demented, it was an unholy butcher shop. Foxy hadn't had any food the whole day which helped her to keep from throwing up. She knew that sooner or later it wouldn't matter. She was most likely going to vomit at the sight of something. The first time she came here she did. It was delayed reaction but she still vomited. She remembered as she looked at the remains of the red headed woman. The familiar red headed woman. The one she had met, the one she had... it was too painful for her to think about. No matter what she wanted it to do it all came rushing back to her. The memories, seeing what was left of the woman triggered the rest.

_ Leatherface had gone and she was looking for a way out. She saw more and more corruption and degeneracy as she went on. She had pretty much seen the worst. She had seen the worst until she saw her. She saw the beautiful red headed woman. She was about 25 or so years old and had makeup smeared all across her face. Her baby soft face was padded with sweat, tears, blood, and dirt. The woman looked up at Foxy with pleading eyes. She didn't even say a word to Foxy. That was when Foxy saw why. Her jaw was bent in an unearthly position and blood was dripping down out of her mouth and was dried all over her chin. She moaned and Foxy walked over towards her. She covered her mouth with fingers over her nose and closed her eyes. The woman had chains attached to her! ATTACHED TO HER BODY! Two round chains were stuck in and out of both of her arms and one was attached inside of her mouth. It was painful to look at. Emotionally and physically. The chains were all attached to separate handles. The handles had blood smeared on them. Someone with blood on his hands had grabbed them. Grabbed them and pulled them. Every single time he pulled them it yanked her arms and mouth hardly. That's why her jaw was broken and she was bleeding everywhere. That was why the two chains in her arms were almost out. They had been ripped out. Foxy gagged and tried not to throw up. She covered her mouth and looked up but inhaled and the smell made her gag more. She vomited into the shitty water, adding to the ugly patterns of vomit that were already swirling around. The door opened once more. Foxy had to find somewhere to hide. Sounds of footsteps filled the area. The door didn't close. Someone came down but didn't close the door. The footsteps sounded different than Leatherface's. They were quicker and softer, like a normal person. The man that came down the stairs wasn't normal. He was evil. Pure evil. Just like Leatherface. "Hey baby! I'm home!" the man chuckled maliciously and the beautiful woman on the chains groaned. Her eyes grew twice as large and she struggled slightly against her chains. Foxy saw the man but he luckily didn't see her. Foxy took a look around. There was a small space under a desk where Leatherface kept his sewing machine. Foxy forced her body towards it and moved the chair over. She crouched under the desk and kneeled down in the cold water. She pulled the chair back into it's place to hide her body. It was so dark that he probably wouldn't be able to see her. "Still hanging around huh?" Ed asked and looked at her. She had never seen the man before. He looked like most of the guys that had whistled at her out of the windows of trucks or something like that. He grabbed her mouth and examined it like a doctor. "Damn! Tommy's really been fucking you up hasn't he? He's been pulling pretty hard!" he said slapped the girl across the face. The slap echoed through the basement and Foxy cringed. The girl finally forced a wail out of her mouth. It was no longer just groaning. Now she was wailing and screaming. She had spit the blood out of her mouth and was trying to talk. "What was that? Huh? You want to say something? Girls like you are always the same. Useless. The only thing you do is talk! Well we're going to put a stop to that!" he said and grabbed the handle of the chain attached to her mouth. "No!" Foxy whispered pleadingly and her eyes started to water. "One, two..." he yanked the chain hard and the snapping and breaking of bones rung through the house. The girl screamed in pain. Frank walked to her side and pulled the chain with him. Now, I'm going to set your jaw back into place. Ok? Ok?" he said as he jerked the girls mouth around. "Ok?" he asked and he pushed her lips together as if making her say "ok." He walked over to the opposite side of her and yanked it once more. "AHH!" she cried out as her jaw was yanked from the right to the left. It was back in its original position but it hung loosely down. "Now that I did you a favor I need you to do me a favor. Since your mouth is only useful for only one thing I'm going to let you keep it... if you do that one thing," he said with cruelty lacing his words and walked up to the crying woman once more. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and bit her lip. He pulled his tongue back out and grabbed her breasts. He felt her up and moved away from his touch as much as possible. Foxy couldn't keep watching. She just couldn't. But she had to. Ed unzipped his pants. Something came out of the crotch pocket of the jeans that made the girl look away and wail. Foxy knew what it was. "No! Please don't let this happen to her!" she begged god hoping that he was real. This was the time for him to show up. He pushed the girls head down. Foxy crawled out of her spot. She couldn't watch this. She grabbed a strange looking piece of metal off the table and tip toed behind the man. He pushed the girls mouth down and smiled. Foxy smashed the object into his head! He fell to the ground and stopped moving. She had knocked him out. She looked down at him. His dick was hanging out of his jeans. Foxy had to get the girl off and escape fast but she decided to get a little revenge. She kicked the mans penis hard and applied pressure onto it. She forced her foot down on the ugly looking thing and smiled. What was this place doing to her? She was taking pleasure in hurting someone. She stopped. No, she was still a great human being. She was making the world a little bit better for everyone. Especially the girl on the chains. She kicked Ed in the stomach once and then looked at the girl. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise," Foxy swore and the girl muttered something. "What? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Foxy asked and looked the girl in the eye. She said it once more. "What? I can't hear you," Foxy pushed her ears towards the girls mouth. The girl whispered two life altering words into Foxy's ears. "Kill me." _

"_I...I... I can't." Foxy's voice was breaking and quivering. The girl looked at her. "Please. Please kill me," she begged and Foxy started to cry. "I can't!" she cried but the woman just bored deep down into Foxy's eyes. "Please, do it." Foxy turned around. Plenty of objects laid scattered around that would serve the purpose but Foxy couldn't bring herself to kill the woman. She looked once more at the attractive young woman and walked back over to the table with the sewing machine. She grabbed a sharp pointed knife off of the table. It had been sharpened recently. It was the knife that had almost been used to slice her face off. She turned around the the knife clutched solidly in her hand. Her hands started to tremble uncontrollably as she stood in front of the girl. She wept and seized the knife with as much strength as she could find inside of her. She held the knife up above her head and then arched it back behind her ribs. The girl got ready for what was about to come. She started to hyperventilate, so did Foxy. Foxy aimed the knife for the girls heart and thrust if forward with all her might. The knife cut deep inside of the girl causing her to gasp in pain. It pierced her heart and severed some of her major arteries. Blood spurted out in dark red geysers. Foxy jumped away as a splash of blood fell into her hands and onto her legs. Her short denim skirt was covered in a dark stain. The girl stopped breathing. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head fell down towards the ground. "Ahh! No! Aghhh!" Foxy wept and watched as blood poured out of the dead woman. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she cried out and reached her hand out towards the girl. "I'm sorry." She said goodbye to the girl and ran in the direction of the stairs. She reached the staircase and took one last look at the lady she had killed. She had ended her misery. "I'm so sorry," she said and with one last glance she ran up the stairs and out of the house._

Foxy started to cry. She remembered that day and every little detail of it. No one had heard about what happened and no one ever would. She couldn't tell anyone a story like that. She continued to look around. Luckily for her sanity there was no one down there who was alive and or suffering. But where was Jessica? She heard something moving. She walked around the corner and pushed a meat hook out of her face. A small bed was now lying in the furnace. A crib was place near it also. Someone was lying down on the bed. It was a woman. A pregnant woman. "Jessica!" she yelled in excitement. She ran towards the woman on the bed. The dirty mattress was filthy. The woman on it was asleep but she was constantly tossing and turning. "Jessica? Jessica you need to wake up!" Foxy said and tapped Jessica's face lightly. Jessica opened her eyes and gasped. She almost screamed but Foxy covered her mouth before the sound could escape. Jessica started to cry and Foxy did too. Foxy stopped after a minute. She let go of Jessica's mouth. "Oh my god! Foxy! Oh my god! Please help me! He got me! He found me! Please get me off of this thing!" Jessica begged and struggled against the ropes that were cutting into her wrists. "It's ok now. Your going to be fine. I swear on my life that I'll get you out of here. I swear!" Foxy said and tore into the ropes. "What about my baby? Is my baby ok?" Jessica asked and strained to look at the crib. Foxy got up and looked inside of it. Her baby was lying down in the old crib and sleeping peacefully. The baby was beautiful. A slobbered on dog toy lay in the baby's arms. Foxy grabbed it and chucked it across the room. **_Fuckers! _**Foxy thought. "Your baby is fine. It's so beautiful! I didn't see it long enough, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked making small talk while she leaned over Jessica and worked on getting the ropes off. "It's a boy. He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Jessica said and smiled . Foxy got off the first set of ropes. "Of course he is. His parents are the best looking people I've ever met," Foxy smiled and almost cried again as the second set of ropes wouldn't come off. She ripped and tore at the second set as hard as possible. "His name is Michael," Jessica said proudly and Foxy almost had a stroke. She froze and fought the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Had Jessica seen Leatherface's new mask? If she did what would happen? Foxy wasn't going to let that happen. She couldn't let Jessica see the love of her life'sface stitched onto that monster as a mask. "What are you doing here?" Jessica asked and Foxy looked at her. "Coming to get you." Jessica smiled. Jessica was drugged. She was way too calm. They had definitely drugged her.She was halfway aware of things and halfway unaware. Certain things triggered her back to reality. Foxy got the second set of ropes off. "Come on," Foxy said and helped get Jessica off of the mattress. She supported Jessica as they walked over to get her baby. "Hey handsome," Jessica cooed and scooped the baby up in her arms. The door crashed open, interrupting the moment. This was the sound that triggered Jessica back to her senses. It completely got her out of her drugged state. Her face turned chalk white and she looked over at her best friend who had the same look on her face. "Does he know your down here?" Jessica asked and Foxy shook her head from left to right. "Good, take my baby and hide." Jessica heard something falling down the stairs and then the door clanged shut. Leatherface didn't walk inside. Jessica grabbed her baby back from Foxy and walked towards the bottom of the staircase. "Wait here, I'll be back," Foxy said and made Jessica stay next to the bed.

Dean was fighting the net. He ripped and screamed and tore at it. Foxy ran up to him. "Dean! Quit struggling. I'll get you out of this thing. I found Jessica! She's fine and so is her baby!" Foxy cheered Dean up as she unloosened the net and dragged Dean out. Jessica walked up to Dean. "Jessica!" he cheered and wrapped his arm around her in a bear hug."Your baby is so beautiful what's his name?" Dean asked and kissed the baby's forehead. "Michael," Jessica said again and Dean looked at Foxy. Foxy shrugged and Jessica looked confused. "What's going on?" Jessica asked. "Nothing," Dean lied quickly and then looked around. "Are there any ways out of here besides the door?" Dean asked looking at Foxy and Jessica. "Yeah, it's this way come on," Foxy said and walked past all the madness until they came to an opening guarded by some wooden crates. Foxy and Dean pushed them out of they way and let Jessica pass them. They all walked side by side in the cramped quarters. The dimly lit narrow passage opened up at the end and a small ladder let up to a hatch. Foxy climbed up it and pushed open the hatch. She crawled out first and then they both pushed and pulled Jessica out. Dean was last. He climbed out and shut the doors quietly. They looked around at the exterior of the Hewitt house. "I can't believe that we're all here," Dean said and shook his head in frustration. "He attacked me in your parents house Dean. I hid in the storm shelter but a minute later my water broke. I had my baby in the tornado shed. Then my baby started to cry and he found me. He had the chainsaw above his head and I knew I was going to die. But he just knocked me out and when I woke up I was back here." Dean looked at her sadly. "I"m sorry I wasn't there," he said but Jessica wasn't paying attention anymore. "We need to leave. I don't want this to be a re-run of what happened last time. Let's just get back in your car and leave," Jessica said and Dean rubbed his head. "Jessica our car is destroyed. We came here in a police car with three other officers..." Jessica knew the ending to the story before her friend was even done telling it. "If only one of the cars is gone how about we use the others?" Jessica said and Dean shook his head. "Jessica how are we going to start it? We don't have the keys," he said and Jessica sighed. "Foxy knows how to hot wire a car!" Jessica argued and Foxy looked at her. "Just because I'm black and my dad is a drug dealer doesn't mean I know how to hot wire a car!" Foxy protested but Jessica was finally herself again and she was going to get out of here. "Foxy I'm not bringing you down! This is a good thing! I know you know how to hot wire a car! You did it for me when I lost my keys! Now, can we please leave this place before something happens?" Jessica asked loudly and the other two nodded their heads. "Good, thank you." They all crept away from the house trying not to be in the line of sight of the windows. They had to walk directly in front of the house to get back to the path. They walked quickly and made it to the entrance. "After you," Dean smiled, letting Foxy and Jessica walk ahead of him

They walked through the path in the forest until Jessica stopped. She saw the tree and the old log lying exactly in the same place. She became dizzy. She stumbled and almost fell to the ground. "Jessica what's wrong?" Dean asked and caught her. Foxy held Jessica's baby while Jessica sunk to the ground. "I just need to take a break," Jessica lied knowing that she wasn't fooling anyone. This was the place. The exact place where she had told Michael that she was pregnant. She looked over at the log she had sat on. Her eyes were suddenly drowned with tears.

"_Michael I need to talk to you" Jessica said and pulled on his arm. "What is it?" Michael asked happy to have a conversation with someone. "I'm pregnant" Jessica said and waited anxiously for Michael's reply. "What? That's great! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I didn't want you to stay with me just because I'm pregnant" She said and looked down at the ground. Michael lifted up her chin and kissed her. "We are going to make a wonderful couple and wonderful parents" Michael said and smiled. Jessica smiled brightly and kissed him again. "I really don't want to get fat."_

"I really don't want to get fat," Jessica repeated and looked down at herself. Here she was the day after she had her baby. Back in the same place she had told her soul mate that she was going to have the smiling baby that rested in Foxy's arms. Michael was gone. He was gone forever. "Come on," Dean said and lifted Jessica to her feet. "I really don't want to get fat," she repeated again as Dean pulled her along the forest. They broke through the clearing where the cars were parked. The cars were gone! "No! NO! They were right there! They were right there!" Foxy screamed and rubbed her hands against her head. "FUCK!" Dean screamed and balled his hands into fists. "What do we do?" Foxy asked and looked around. "Let's do what we did last time just head for the road..." Jessica sighed at Dean's comment. "I'm too tired, you guys are going to have to help keep me going," she said and rubbed her face. "Wait! What about those kids? They came here on a bus right? If we can get on that bus we could get out of here," Foxy said and smiled like she had just come up with the greatest plan on earth. "Yeah, but the tire popped remember? That's why they're here," Dean said and Foxy turned around. This was going to be a bad night. "And are we just going to leave them?" Jessica asked even though she had never seen the teens. She was feeling guilty. "We don't have a choice, if they were with us right now I would help them. The fact is that they aren't with us right now and I am not going back to that house," Dean stated and looked at the two girls. "Dean wasn't your dad a mechanic?" Foxy asked and looked up again. "Yeah, so?" Dean asked without enthusiasm. "Didn't he teach you and Michael how to fix cars? I was there the day when we dropped a cake off at the shop. He asked Michael something about the engine of old 1968 Chevy and your brother spat out the answer like he was saying what his name was." Dean looked at Foxy and gestured for her to go one even though he knew what she was getting at. "So, if your brother was an expert wouldn't you have some knowledge of cars too? I mean, Michael was about to go to a big college, and your dad didn't have any special plans for you. You were the one who was going to own your own shop. You were the one he taught more about cars. Couldn't you put a spare tire on a car?" she asked and rubbed her arms roughly with her hands. It was cold outside. An unnatural cold. The kind of October cold that rustled around you and made you feel like something was wrong. This was a feeling Foxy had a lot lately. "I could do that but a car and a bus are two completely different things! Foxy, it's a lot harder on a bus to change a tire," Dean argued but Foxy stuck her hand in his face. "Dean, would you at least fucking try! Just try to save your own fucking life! Please?" Foxy screamed in Dean's face. He stared at her. "Get your fingers out of my face," he warned her and she slapped her hands down against her thighs. "Dean! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Why can't you just be helpful for one god damn minute! You are so melodramatic since Michael died. I know he was your brother but jesus christ get over it! We all loved him but just because he died doesn't mean you can give up! Look at Jessica, are you going to let her die just because you feel bad for yourself! I know you can do it! Your dad taught you so much! Just fucking help yourself and us!" Foxy rampaged and her hands flew around wildly. Dean stared at her deeply with his turquoise blue eyes. Those eyes always made Foxy give in but this time she had no intention of giving in. Dean looked at her once more and Foxy stomped her foot on the ground to keep herself from crying. "You have no idea what it was like. What it was like to see your brother, the brother who taught you everything you needed to know. The brother that when everyone said you cut yourself told them to grow up. The brother that you loved, the brother that your mother and father had always loved more than you because he was that damn great of a guy... nailed to a wall. Nailed to a wall just like my mother who had been found nailed to a cross. Nailed to a wall and struggling for air. Struggling like a fish on a hook to get off. And then to have to watch a chainsaw come out of his stomach! Out of his stomach! And watch his limp body look at his girlfriend and ask her to marry him. You have no idea. He was your friend. Wow, that's great. He was my brother. **_MY_** Brother." Dean wasn't crying. He was through crying. He had to get up and do something about his situation. "Come on," he ordered and walked towards the direction of the road. "Let's go find your fucking bus."

Dinasjae looked at her shoulder. She wasn't bleeding as much anymore but the blood had dried up and crusted on her shoulder. It disgusted her to look at it. The dark room was hot and smelly. JJ tapped Dinasjae on the shoulder. She gasped in pain and JJ threw his hands in the air. "Sorry!" he apologized as her wound started to bleed some more. Dinasjae looked around. She was trying to be quiet but she was so scared. She couldn't be silent. Her breathing was so loud. She tried not to breathe but that wasn't an option. "How long do we stay here?" Michael asked and looked over at Quana. "I don't know. Do you think that man is going to leave the house?" Quana asked and looked at JJ. "How the fuck should I know! All I do know is that I am not letting that thing find me!" JJ and they all nodded. "What the hell is going on around here? First that flying thing and now this son of a bitch! What's going on?" Dinasjae asked and gasped as she heard footsteps. Someone was coming up the stairs. "What do we do?" Quana panted and Michael shrugged. "Just keep quiet! Maybe he'll pass right by us. If he does than we can sneak out. If not, we could probably beat him in a fight..." "Hell naw!" Quana almost yelled but then whispered it. Michael sighed and walked over to her. "Listen to me, the four of us could take him. All we have to do is knock him out and run." Quana shook her head but it was too late. The door knob was turned.

Leatherface stood outside the door and turned the knob. The door wouldn't open. They were in the room. Leatherface smiled. They were cornered. Leatherface pounded on the door. He rammed his body into the door. He heard the startled screams and smiled in joy. He walked down the stairs to get his chainsaw. This would be fun.

Dinasjae was the first to hear it. "What's that? What the fuck is that?" she asked and walked closer to the door. "It's a chainsaw," JJ said confused and looked around. "No! Shit! He's going to tear down the door!" Quana screamed and looked at Michael. She ran to the window on the side of the room. She pushed the window open and kicked the screen off as Leatherface walked up the stairs. She looked down. It was a big drop. Michael, JJ, and Nasjae had all ran over by then. "Quana, I'm going to lower you out ok?" Michael said and she spun around. "What?" she asked and stared at him. "Just hold on to my hands ok?" he said and grabbed her arms. "JJ hold onto my legs," Michael ordered as Quana slid out the window. JJ grabbed his friends legs as he inched his body out of the window. Quana almost screamed as she started to fall. It wasn't until Michael's hands formed a death grip around her wrists that she felt calm. His torso was out and he was stretching his arms as far as possible to lower her down. After a second Quana just let go and landed like a cat that had pounced off a table. The impact hurt her hands and feet but the pain didn't last long. Michael dropped to the ground before Quana could even stand up. JJ looked down at them. "Dinasjae!" Michael yelled and her face popped out of the window. "Yeah?" she yelled back down to Michael. "Jump out of the window and we'll catch you!" he yelled up and she shook her head. "I can't!" she yelled full of fear. THE CHAINSAW SPLINTERED PIECES OF THE WOODEN DOOR EVERYWHERE! Dinasjae screamed in terror as she saw her first full glance of Leatherface. He was hideous. Like he was shit, straight from the devils ass. Dinasjae watched in fear as the door was torn to shreds. JJ leapt out the window. Michael was caught off guard but luckily caught his friend. Michael fell to his knees and JJ tumbled out of his arms. "Thanks for the warning man!" Michael yelled and punched JJ in the arm roughly. They looked back up at Dinasjae. "JUMP!" Quana screamed and watched Nasjae take one last look behind her. She shrieked once more and then hopped out the window.

Mrs. Garner paced around the barn. Destiny, Charisma, Summer, Monica, Travis, and Zaniqua were all in hysterics. "Did you see that things face?" Destiny screamed and Summer shuddered. "It smiled at me," Monica said repeating the same thing she had said about ten times. "He smiled at all of us! What was that thing?" Charisma yelled and Mrs. Garner still paced around the room. "Do you think the rest of them are ok?" Zaniqua asked wiped a tear off of her cheek. No one answered. "Fuck!" Travis stood up and walked around. "What the fuck are we supposed to do?" he asked and the room went silent again. "We can't just stand here forever," Monica sighed and looked at Mrs. Garner. "I think we should leave and try to find the others." No one liked Monica's idea. "Mrs. Garner, you know they need our help. We can just walk down the road until someone picks us up or until we get a signal. We have to leave this place. We have to get the police! If we don't do anything we are all going to die!" Monica screamed but everyone just shook their heads. "Fine!" she flew to the door of the barn and opened it. She bursted out the doors and didn't even bother to close it. "I'm going with her," Travis said and walked off. "Me too," Charisma said and walked up behind Travis. Mrs. Garner looked at Zaniqua, Destiny, and Summer. Zaniqua looked down at the ground. "I'm going too," she said and walked out of the barn. Mrs. Garner looked at the two girls. "I"m gonna go look for Dinasjae and the rest of them, if I'm not back in twenty minutes you should do what they're doing and make for the road," Mrs. Garner said and crept carefully out of the barn. Destiny walked up to the door and slammed it shut. "No one is getting in here," Destiny declared and Summer looked around. They were all alone. Summer regretted not going with the group but she still thought that staying at the barn was the best decision.

Dinasjae tumbled out of the window right as Leatherface pushed his chainsaw at her. She landed in the arms of Michael and JJ. They dropped her onto her feet and dashed off. Leatherface watched through the window as his prey escaped. He turned around and ran through the destroyed door. He was used to chasing people around. He lived for it. The chainsaw was his best friend. The only friend he had. He made sure to use it as much as possible. He opened the front door to his house and looked at the four teens running across the field. He smiled and pursued.

**Chapter 8**

**Surprise!**

It was Dean who saw the bus first. It was a one to a million chance that they would find it but they did. "Dean, I need to talk to you," Foxy said and put her hand on his shoulder. Dean jerked away and looked at her. "Dean, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed you to snap out of it. We need you if we want to live. You don't know it but me and Jessica are looking up to you every minute of this nightmare. You're the man." Dean smiled and looked at her. She was finally getting him to be happy again. "Foxy, there's something I have to tell you," Dean looked down and blushed. "What is it?" Foxy asked inquisitively and pulled his face back up. "I think I..." the sound filled the sky. The dreaded sound. The chainsaw. Jessica looked at Foxy and Dean. "Come on," Foxy said and pulled Jessica towards the bus. Dean ran ahead of them and hopped on, hoping to get it started as soon as possible. He looked around. Where was the tire jack? He jumped off of the bus and looked around. A spare tire and a tire jack lay next to a deflated tire. "Bingo," he smiled and yanked the airless tire out of it's place. He pushed the spare tire into place as Foxy helped Jessica get her baby on the bus. After Jessica and her baby were settled Foxy ran over to Dean. "How are we doing here?" she asked and tried to wipe the sweat from her palms. "I've almost got it..." Dean said fumbling with the tire jack. His veins grew twice their original size as he pushed the jack down and held the tire in place. The sound of the chainsaw was getting louder and closer. Screaming echoed through the forest. "Fuck! They're bringing him over here!" Foxy cursed and looked around. What could she use to defend herself? Nothing. Nothing would stop that beast. Foxy looked as the first of the teens broke through the forest. It was the one that looked the most like her. Shaquana. Michael and Dinasjae came out a second after and JJ stumbled out last. The tire popped into place and Dean smiled. He pushed it hard and made sure it was in place. "Yes!" he cheered and pushed Foxy up the stairs of the bus. "WAIT!" Michael screamed from across the field. Dean paid no attention. He looked around for the keys. They were gone! "FUCK!" he screamed and pounded on the steering wheel. The horn honked wildly as Dean rampaged. Foxy tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her and she gestured for him to move. "Let me handle this," she said cockily and slid into the large seat. A second later the engine rumbled to life. Dean hadn't even seen her do it. "How the fuck did you do it that fast? It took Michael about a minute or two to do it," Dean asked in shock and Foxy smiled. "You obviously haven't heard much about me," she grinned and Dean sat back in the front seat. Foxy looked over at Jessica who was occupied with her baby. Her pretty baby boy. Foxy smiled at her best friend. She was never going to leave her again. She looked out the window at the teens. More that she had never seen before also broke out of the clearing. Even an older woman came running out. She wasn't old but she was the oldest out of them all. What was going on?

Michael inhaled and exhaled roughly as he ran as fast as possible towards the bus. It was running. And the tire had been replaced. He was about to get out of here. He reached the road and clamored onto it. "Wait!" he yelled raspily and out of breath. Quana bumped into him and he pushed her onto the bus. He crawled on after her and Dinasjae pulled her body up the stairs. JJ was the last out of the first four and he stumbled up the stairs. The four teens bent over and gasped for air. "Wait for the rest of them to get on and then leave," Quana ordered and Dean stared at her antagonistically. She shied away from his eyes and looked over at Michael. "Who is he?" she whispered and Michael shook his head. "Someone who can help us," he said hopefully and smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek lightly. "I love you," he said and she blushed. At a moment like this he was still being sweet to her. She loved him too. More than anyone could ever love someone. Foxy watched Leatherface shamble out into the clearing. She looked over at Dean, who's foot was rubbing up against the gas pedal. Monica and Charisma ran onboard. Zaniqua and Travis came in shortly after and joined the rest of the group. "Who are you guys?" they all asked Foxy, Jessica, and Dean. They got no answer. Mrs. Garner came on last. "GO NOW!" Foxy screamed and Dean followed her orders gladly. "Wait! What about Summer and Destiny?" Charisma asked and looked at everyone. Dean didn't stop. Whoever Summer and Destiny were could wait for the cops to come. "Stop the bus!" Monica yelled to Dean but he shook his head. "Stop!" she screamed again and Dean yelled back. "I'M NOT FUCKING STOPPING! ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT STOPPING!" the whole bus froze at Dean's rage. No one knew who the strange boy was but they all feared him. They had no idea why he was there or why the other girls were there. Jessica's baby started to cry and suddenly all attention was on her. "Who is she?" everyone whispered and looked strangely at her and her baby. Dean looked in front of him. A man was standing in the middle of the road a while ahead. He was waving one of his arms and yelling something. "Hey! It's the bus driver! Stop! We have to pick him up!" Zaniqua yelled and Dean slowed down only because he didn't want to run the man over. He opened up the doors after a minute of fumbling with the knob. He pulled it open and the strange man got onto the bus. His blue jumpsuit was covered in blood. Dean gagged at the sight. It was fresh blood. He panted and stared Dean down. Dean looked away. The man looked just like someone who would be in the Hewitt family. He was a redneck. Just like Ed was. "Oh my god are you ok?" Mrs. Garner exclaimed and ran over to the man. "Where is all this blood coming from?" she asked and felt his chest for wounds. Dean shivered. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Frank, the bus driver smiled and pulled something large from behind his back. Mrs. Garner had ran to the back of the bus to get a medical kit when she heard someone scream. She turned around. "It's coming from a little girl I cut up about a minute ago," Frank said and aimed the shotgun at Dean. The bus went wild with the sound of screaming. Everyone was in fear. They were all about to die. Frank was one of them. He looked at Dean. "Don't even think about pressing the gas," he said and cocked his gun. How the fuck had they not noticed he had a gun? Where they that scared that they paid no attention to their surroundings? Dean cursed himself silently and tried not to break down. He had to keep thinking and stay on his feet if he was going to survive this... again. "Get off of the bus!" Frank ordered and kicked the doors open.

"Get off of damn bus!"he yelled authoritatively but everyone just froze and trembled. "Do it, or I'll blow your friends fucking brains out," he demanded and pushed the muzzle of the gun onto Dean's temple. Mrs. Garner looked down at the safety kit in her hands. There was a small pistol on the inside of it lying next to a pack of bandages. She didn't know the make or model but she knew that now was the time to use it. She reached for it slowly and pushed aside a bottle of painkillers. Her body tensed up as Frank looked over at her. "Put that down!" he ordered and glared at her. She slid the gun into the back of her pants and dropped the kit. She raised her hands up in the air to show that she hadn't taken anything. "Good, now you get off first." He pointed towards Quana and then gestured for her to get off of the bus. Quana froze up in fright and every part of her body told her not to move an inch. "Move or I'll shoot him," Frank said trying to stay calm but not achieving his goal. Michael grabbed Quana's shoulders as she took her first step forward, and pulled her back. "Don't do it," he whispered pleadingly, his breath hot against her ear. Quana shuddered and felt guilty. Michael was silently begging her not to move. Frank watched her hesitate. "All of you are getting off, you might as well be the first. At least that way I won't get mad and shoot you," he chuckled and wheezed. Too much alcohol and tobacco. His beer belly jiggled as he coughed and laughed. "Hold my hand and stay here," the love of Quana's life cried mutely so he wouldn't be heard, as Quana walked towards the man. She ignored him and wiped the tears from her cheeks, as she disobeyed her boyfriends wishes. She reached the man and he eyed her up and down. Quana almost cried and shut her eyes but she knew it wouldn't help. "Get off," he stated not even bothering to look her in the eyes. She took a step and looked down and her white and blue Baby Phat shoes. She looked down at the ground. She didn't want to get off of the bus. What if he just let everyone else leave and take her somewhere? What did he plan to do to her? What did he plan to do to Michael? The questions horrified her and she stopped in her place. "Move!" he hollered and shoved her off of the stairs and out of the bus. Quana tripped over her leg as she fell and hit the gravel road roughly, falling over the edge of the uneven road and into a thicket of grass and mud. "Fucker!" Michael screamed and charged at the fearsome man. "Ah, what do you think you're doing?" Frank asked as the muzzle of the gun collide firmly with Michael's chest. Mrs. Garner pulled the gun from her back with the distraction giving her the time to aim and the fake bus drivers head. "Put the gun down!" she screamed and tried to stop her hands from shaking. "Oww!" the cry of pain interrupted the crazy scene and everyone looked in the direction Quana had fallen. Everyone except for Frank. Frank turned the gun on Mrs. Garner as she lowered her gun for a split second to see if Quana was ok. Frank pulled the trigger and let it loose with a grin as wide as the sky on his gruff face. The shot hit Mrs. Garner in the stomach and erupted out of her spine. She flew backwards a few feet and collapsed with a loud smacking sound onto the ground. The bus erupted in screams and cries of anguish, disgust, and pure terror. The screams echoed through the night as Mrs. Garner's body started to go numb and she coughed up blood just like Erika had before she died. "GET OFF OF THE FUCKING BUS!" Frank ordered at the top of his lungs and shot Mrs. Garners jerking body once again. The impact forced a glob of blood and spit out of her mouth, which landed on Charisma's black tank top. The tank top everyone on the bus was wearing. It was so dark that it blended in a little but it still stuck out, especially since it oozed down her. She cried out in disgust and watched Mrs. Garner's body go numb. Michael had rushed off of the bus and pulled Quana off of the ground. JJ, Dinasjae, and Zaniqua were next, cautiously walking so they could stay as far away from the murderer as possible. Travis and Monica came off after that and jumped down the stairs with glee. They would rather be off of the bus than on and watching Mrs. Garner's blood pour out. Dean held Foxy's and Jessica's hands as they came off of the bus. Frank looked over at Jessica and the baby. "Why did you want to leave us again? Tommy's been missing you. So has mamma." Frank grinned and his crooked, yellow, tobacco stained teeth were exposed. Jessica didn't say a word and pulled her baby away as Frank tried to rub it's head. "And you must be that colored bitch!" Frank bellowed in laughter at the sight of Foxy. "I've heard a lot about you, and the boy who got tortured. I heard a lot about you too. Your pretty damn strong!" Frank continued but they all tried to ignore him. Something much harder to do than say. They walked off the bus and Frank waited for Charisma to come off.

Monica started to shake and kept looking around nervously. Frank and Charisma were still on the bus. The long road stretched ahead of her like an obstacle to be overcome. She had to try to escape. If she didn't, she figured that she deserved to die. She just had to wait for the exact right time. Something that would be hard for her to do as her heart pounded rapidly. Gallons of adrenaline pumping through her body. She was like a cheetah ready to break off into a dash. Just a few more seconds...

Charisma was still cowering in the corner and trying to get over Mrs. Garner's dead body. She didn't want to look at it. She didn't want her favorite teacher's blood all over her. "Hurry up! I don't got all damn day!" Frank screamed at her and reached into his pocket to pull out some bullets. He looked down and put the bullets in the shotgun. Monica sprinted down the road! "Monica!" Dinasjae yelled in confusion but Monica never looked back. She ran the fastest she had ever run. She refused to look back. She heard the startled screams coming from behind her. She knew what was about to happen. She had to run faster. **_Just keep running, just keep going, don't look back, keep running girl, keep fucking running! _**She urged herself as her feet slapped the hard ground. Her black South Pole jacket started to slip down her arms, and she tore the thing off and tossed it to the ground. "Monica look out!" she heard JJ scream and a second later a shot was fired. Monica leapt to her left and fell to the floor. A bullet whizzed past her skull just barely missing her. She pushed herself up and kept running. He had one bullet left and then he would have to reload again. If she could just keep her pace... she tripped on a pothole and hit the road! She almost cried when she heard the shot fired. She covered her face as she hit the ground and looked around. She was still alive! When she tripped the bullet had gone right past her. **_Yes!_** She cheered to herself victoriously and pushed herself back up. She was so tired but he had to reload. That was enough motivation for her. She had to be pretty far down the road now, he probably wouldn't even be able to see her without one of those rife scopes she had seen in the movies.

Michael watched Monica run and could only cheer her on and hope that she got away. Quana was clutching her face that was now covered in mud, blood, dirt, and tears. She wept uncontrollably as she held her face in her hands. Her sobs were muffled and came out raspy and almost sounded like a dying animal. Michael tried to comfort her as he rubbed his palms against her arms to warm her and brushed his lips against the cheek she left exposed. Frank was fumbling with the bullets when JJ had an idea. JJ tackled the man and the both fell to the ground. JJ grabbed Frank's shirt collar and pulled it up, he then pushed it down. He smashed Frank's head roughly against the road, again and again. Everyone looked over at JJ's rampage and were suddenly confused. There was so much going on. Some people started to cheer and others stayed silent. The cheering stopped suddenly. JJ looked up. **_HE_** was back.

Leatherface stood only yards away and stared at all of the teens again. There were less of them this time, something he had expected. Frank was there. But Frank was on the ground, someone was hurting Frank. Leatherface was confused. Should he be happy? Frank was always laughing at him and making fun of him. He wasn't very nice. But wasn't that a good thing. He did help put food on the table. Should he be mad? He was. That strong boy was hurting his family.**_ HIS_** family. That wouldn't happen. The muscular boy was probably the biggest threat, either him or the other muscular white boy who was always touching the black girl. Or maybe it was the familiar faces. The skinny boy with the dark hair and face who had the black friend and the white friend with the baby. The friend who had shot him. He didn't like them at all. The one girl he remembered the most was looking at him weird. Everyone always did but her expression wasn't fear, it was pain.

Jessica saw Leatherface's new mask from across the field. Michael's face. There were were no words to describe it. Jessica was surprised that she didn't die of a broken heart. It just cracked and fell in pieces everywhere. Her heart had been destroyed, just like Michael. He had been murdered and then cut up to become a fucking mask! Jessica couldn't even cry. She didn't know what was wrong, she wasn't crying. She wasn't scared, she wasn't crying, she was just there. Everyone just froze and even Monica stopped and turned around. She was amazed to see how far she had gotten. She could still see Leatherface's bulky figure though. A sign for her to keep going. Jessica finally felt an emotion. Anger. Anger, rage, hate, revenge. She wanted revenge. Michael was gone and she had just learned to deal with it. It had consumed her but now, she was over it. Michael was gone and he was never coming back. She could still love him but she had to know that he wasn't coming back. She had finally realized it. But now, it was time for revenge. Jessica let out something similar to a war cry and charged at Leatherface. JJ let go of Frank and watched the woman run at Leatherface. Dean grabbed her and pulled her back as Leatherface ran towards her. "NO! FUCKER! WHY? WHY?" she screamed and finally started to cry. A cry that drowned out the sound of the chainsaw. A heart wrenching cry. She fell to her knees once more and wept. No one moved. Leatherface still came at them. Suddenly a blue truck came screaming down the road. The bright lights almost blinded the youths as the truck pulled up and stopped on the side of the road. And old woman with blondish-white hair and large glasses opened the door and aimed a shotgun similar to the one Frank had at everyone. "Let go of him before I shoot," Luda May Hewitt ordered and coked her gun. JJ let go of Frank and the man jumped to his feet. The back of his head was bleeding and he was a little dizzy but he managed to get up and grab his gun. Luda May aimed the gun at Quana, Michael, Dinasjae, and JJ while Frank aimed his at Jessica, Foxy, Dean, and Charisma, who had just recently got off of the bus. Leatherface had reached them and stopped his chainsaw. He was very confused. "Load them all up in the truck and the bus!" Luda May yelled to Frank and he nodded. "Alright, you, you, you, you, and you all need to get on the fucking bus!" he pointed to some of the teens and pointed at the bus. "Wait! One of them got away!" Frank yelled and looked down the road. Destiny's figure was disappearing quickly. Luda May gestured at JJ with the gun. "Get in the truck!" she screamed and JJ walked to the door. She rammed the butt of the gun roughly into his forehead and he fell to the ground. She had knocked him out, she hit him hard enough to knock him out but not kill him. She had years of practice. Dinasjae winced at the sound and sight. Luda May (with Leatherface's help) dumped JJ's limp body into the back of the truck. "Can you take care of the kids if I leave Tommy with you and go after the other one?" she asked, looking intently at Frank. Frank just nodded and she got in the truck. She seemed satisfied. She started up the car and drove around the bus. She then pushed the gas harder and hoped to find Monica.

"All right get back on," Frank said and looked over at Quana who was still crying. "Just a few small scratches and your crying your eyes out. Huh. What a pussy!" he chortled and Michael almost charged at him again. "Try it and I'll shoot the bitch," Frank warned and smiled once more. Michael wrapped his body around Quana in a protective and passionate way and helped her up the stairs. Jessica took one glance over at Leatherface. This was the first time she had seen him standing still and looking calm. It was unsettling. Her baby started to cry at the sight of Leatherface and the monster cocked his head to the side. He hadn't heard that sound before. Why wasn't the baby screaming? He liked the little boy. Maybe he could keep it. Maybe he could be the baby's daddy. All he had to do was kill his evil mother. The woman who had hurt him.

Foxy and Jessica sat together with Dean right behind them. Michael and Quana took the seat in front of Jessica and watched the others get on the bus. Michael was still stroking Quana's hair and kissing her lightly all over her body. She lifted her hand from her face and stared at the mess that had formed on it. All the blood, dirt, mud, smeared makeup, and tears. Michael turned her face over to his and looked her in the eyes. She looked into his hazel eyes and as he bored deeply into hers. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Michael kissed her lips and she threw her hands around his neck. "I"m sorry," she cried and his eyebrows knotted in confusion. "For what?" he asked as he rocked her body from side to side. "For leaving you," she answered and wiped another tear from her cheek. "I"ll never leave you, and I know that you weren't leaving me. You were making sure that someone didn't die. You saved that man's life. You did the right thing, just next time at least let me go with you," he cooed lovingly as one of her tears hit his chest. "I love you," he whispered as Frank walked on the bus and she looked up at him. "I love you too," she replied and looked as Frank stuck the gun at the back of Michael's head. "I would 'Love you' if you would shut the fuck up!" Frank pulled the gun back and looked over at Michael. "Be quiet before I grab your girlfriend, throw her off the bus and run her over." Michael glared at Frank who just grinned his annoying little smile and then walked off. Leatherface forced his body into the bus as Frank got in the drivers seat. They all looked up at Leatherface in fear. Where were they taking them? What was going to happen to them? Was Monica safe? Would they ever escape? No one knew the answers and that frightened them. Frank started up the bus and did a 360 degree turn. He drove straight down the road and then drove off of it and onto a field. A minute later they were on a gravelly path and were crashing through the narrow forest. Five minutes later they were at the Hewitt house.

Monica Williams ran. Her feet kicking up less gravel and dirt as she got slower. She was free! She had made it away from that place! All she had to do was keep running. She just had to wait for someone to come along and pick her up. She kept jogging and kept breathing. She was getting more and more tired by the second but still ran. A pair of headlights was coming up behind her. She turned around and looked at the light blue truck. "HEY! HEY OVER HERE!" She screamed and waved her arms high above her head. The truck screeched to a halt. Something was wrong. An old woman with shotgun got out of the front seat. Monica didn't even think, she just turned and ran. The old woman fired a shot that missed Monica and bounced off the ground ahead of her. She strained her legs and stretched them as far as possible. Would she ever get out? She kept running as she heard another shot erupt into the sky. The bullet missed once again and Monica thanked God for every second longer that she had. She pushed her arms up and back to gain more momentum. She heard the old truck start up with a deafening roar. **_Fuck! _**She knew she couldn't outrun a car. It was impossible. She kept running as the whooshing sound of a car going too fast got closer and closer. She looked behind her and saw that the old truck was about to hit her. When she looked back she saw a police car burst onto the road. The police car erupted from the thickets to her left and skidded onto the road. The car screeched to a halt feet away from Monica. She ran for it. She was saved! "HELP!" she screamed and begged as the man in the car looked at her in surprise. She dove at the car and pounded on the police officer's window. "LET ME IN!" she shouted over and over again as she pounded on his window. He pushed a button to his left and she ran to the back seat. She opened the door and hopped in right as the truck came to a stop. "GO, GO, GO, GO!" Monica cried and pounded on the man's headrest.

Mark Washington saw the woman sitting in the front seat of the truck. It was her! The bitch who had tied him up! The unknown girl behind him was still screaming at the top of her lungs, making it even more difficult for him to think. Obviously she was another victim of the Hewitt's. How many people were here? Where were Foxy and Dean? Had they escaped? He looked at the clock in his car. It was 10:00. The SWAT team wouldn't get her until around 6:00 in the morning. They needed backup. Mark pushed the gas and Luda May did the same. He drove straight down the road as fast as possible. Luda May's old truck was faster than it should be. She was catching up on them. "KEEP GOING!" Monica begged and bit her fingernails. Luda May came to the side of the cruiser. She rammed into them. "NO!" Monica screamed as the truck slammed against the cruiser again and again. They finally gained some distance when Luda May backed up and came up behind them. She drove her truck into the back of the cruiser, knocking Monica to the ground. She then pulled around the the side and slammed the bumped of her truck into the the side of the cruiser. A P.I.T. maneuver. Mark's police cruiser twisted around and spun in circles. It spun rapidly until it hit the side of the road with a hard jolt and rolled over to it's side. It rolled over twice more and crashed into a small barbed wire fence. The car was upside down and off of the road. Luda May beamed and pulled up to the wreckage. No one was getting out alive.

The yellow school bus pulled up to the front of the house. Zaniqua and Travis looked at each other as it came to a stop. What would happen now? Leatherface had stood up the whole time and was the first to get off the bus. "All right, you all know the drill. Get off the bus and don't try anything stupid." Charisma, Travis, and Zaniqua all got off first and made sure not to look Leatherface in the eyes. Dinasjae, Michael, Quana and Foxy were next with Dean and Jessica behind them. Baby Michael wasn't crying anymore. He was smiling and waving his tiny hands in the air. Jessica had no idea what was about to happen. She had lived through this once but had doubts about living this time. She couldn't run like she used to. Being pregnant took away most of the abilities that would save her life and had the last time. Leatherface's new mask also took a toll on her. She was so damn tired and sore. She had the baby a little less than a day ago, in a storm shelter! Leatherface was so calm this time. She couldn't help but wonder every second what was going on in his sick, mentally ill, demonic, brain. **_What the fuck is he thinking? Does he know how much pain the mask causes me? Is that why he's wearing it? Does he even remember Michael or is it just a blur because of all the other people he has killed? How many people has he killed? What were they like? Had anyone else escaped except her, Foxy, and Dean? _**The most important, and last question on her mind was probably the hardest to answer. **_Why does he keep staring at my baby?_**

"Where do you think Summer and Destiny are?" Travis asked Zaniqua and she shrugged. Everyone was off the bus. Frank aimed the gun at Dinasjae. "You, follow me," he turned and walked towards the door. Dinasjae didn't move. She was lifted off the ground and could only see the ground. She was slung over Leatherface's shoulder. "Stop! Put me down!" she screamed as he took her into the house. He kept his iron grip on her until she was inside the house. Once she was inside he dropped her and walked back out. This was the way it happened with everyone until it came down to Quana, Michael, Foxy, Dean, Jessica, and her baby. Frank threatened them with the gun but none of them moved. Every time that Leatherface took a step near them they backed up. "If you all don't walk in this house right now I will shoot her baby," Frank said and aimed the gun at the tiny little boy in Jessica's arms. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in pure terror. Her face didn't drain of blood and turn white like everyone else, instead all the blood rushed to her head and turned her face beat red. "1...2..." Frank counted and raised the gun to look at the small target. Foxy, Dean, Quana, and Michael all took a step forward but Frank counted to three anyway and smiled in glee. "3." Frank released his grip on the trigger!

Monica's head was throbbing in pain. She had no idea where she was. She knew she was still in the car but everything was upside down. She had no idea where to go. She looked to her right and saw tires pull up through the broken window. "Ugh," Monica moaned and crawled along the broken glass and out the window of the car. She was on the opposite side of the truck and hiding from Luda May. She didn't want to die. She had come to far. She couldn't die now. She heard someone groan and realized that it was Mark. Mark also crawled out of a window but on the opposite side. The side that the shotgun was watching.

Mark looked up at Luda May and waited in despair to be shot. She aimed the gun for his head as Monica crawled away from them. She crept silently along the grass. She had to get away. She just had to get away. She heard the shot. Mark's face was blown to bits and his head rolled into a puddle of water and mud in a small ditch. Luda May shot the body once more and kicked it. "How dare they! How dare they try to tear apart my family!" she yelled and kicked the body once more. Another one down. She ducked and looked beneath the car. The girl was gone! She heard footsteps and looked at the road. The girl was running away once again. She was limping this time though. Luda May walked back to her truck and pulled a rifle from the truck bed. She looked down the scope at the girl running. It was just too pathetic. Luda May was a professional at this by now. She could shoot and hit any target. She pulled the trigger and the watched the girl fall to the floor. She lowered the rifle and walked towards the girl. Monica's leg was spurting blood everywhere. She covered the wound with her hand but the gooey, sticky, liquid slid and gushed through each and every little crack. Luda May's feet stomped down in front of her face and she knew what was about to come. Luck had finally ran out. The shot fired after that was the last shot fired. Monica's final moments on earth were spent. The last thought that had ran through her head would never be known. Monica Williams was dead. Luda May grabbed the girl by her feet and dragged her back to the crashed police cruiser. She dropped Monica's body next to the car and kicked it in through the window. She pushed Mark's body in next and kicked the scraps of his face into the grass. The old woman then walked back to her car and pulled out a large red jug and a lighter. She walked around the destroyed car and poured gasoline all over the car and dead bodies. After she was satisfied she put the jug back in the trunk and lit the lighter. She threw it at the crash site and watched it burn. The fires ignited and blazed wildly in the sky. It would attract attention to that area. She had to get back before anyone came around. Luda May Hewitt got in her truck and turned the key in the ignition. The truck was almost an exact replica of her old truck. The one that had been destroyed in a car crash because of the last people they had "found" tried to escape. She put the car in gear and drove back towards the house. JJ stirred in the backseat and Luda May just ignored him. He would be in for a big surprise once they got back to the house. They all would be. Tonight was the night that the Hewitt family was going to get back in the habit. Tonight they had enough fresh meat to keep them happy for a while.

Jessica screamed in agony. "BAM!" Frank screamed and laughed his ass off. He hadn't loaded the gun, it was empty. The baby was still alive. Dean fumed as Frank continued to laugh. Jessica broke into tears and held her baby closer to her. "You stupid bitch! Ha!" Frank's laughing didn't cease until minutes later. "Now go in before I shoot the baby for real," Frank said and they all walked into the house. Frank looked at all of the teens. "Ok now, each and every one of you is going to cooperate fully with me. I am going to knock you out, ok? If you try to stop it, Tommy here will personally blow your brains out. Everyone glanced at each other and they knew that they had no other choice. What would happen to them when they regained consciousness? What would happen while they were unconscious? "What about my baby?" Jessica asked as Frank came into the room with a white cloth and a bottle of some clear liquid. "Tommy will take care of him," Frank answered as he wet the cloth with the strange smelling liquid. "No! NO! Please don't let him take my baby! Please!" she begged but Frank just shook his head. "Your baby will be fine... if you cooperate. If you don't, we'll kill him. So as long as you cooperate and hand the baby to Tommy it will be fine," Frank explained like he was talking to someone who was mentally challenged. Leatherface held out his hands. Jessica looked at the beast. Her hands were trembling as she pushed her baby towards the death freak. She started to hyperventilate. She pushed her long brown hair out of her face and continued to push her arms forward. The bay lay in her palms, which were right in front of Thomas Brown Hewitt's hands. He grabbed the baby. Jessica closed her eyes to shut the tears out. Leatherface looked down at the baby and rubbed it's head with his finger.

Using the distraction to his advantage, he crept up behind Michael and closed the cloth over his mouth, letting the smell waft into the boy's nose. Quana closed her eyes just like Jessica as her boyfriend fell to the ground. She was next. Frank out her in a choke hold and did the same thing. She was knocked out and fell to the ground. The same pattern followed with everyone. Jessica was last. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. She couldn't breathe. "This will all be over really soon," Frank said and forced the cloth over her face. The nauseating smell was forced into her nose. She became dizzy and started to wobble in Frank's arms. She looked down at the ground as her eyelids grew heavy. All the unconscious bodies lay in a circle. She was about to join them. The last image she saw was Leatherface walking towards the metal door. He opened it, but she didn't hear the enormous clang. He walked inside and turned around. She saw her baby for the last time before she was knocked out. He was in Leatherface's arms and was disappearing into the furnace. She fell to the ground.

**Chapter 9**

**Wake Up:**

Quana's body was jerked awake by the sensation of falling. She looked around her frenetically and quickly took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe where she was. She didn't want to be here. She was in a lone room with only one light hanging above her. She was tied up to a chair in the center of the room. Blood stains were scattered among the wall and fresh blood was all over the floor beneath her feet. The lightbulb kept swinging back and forth, slowly lighting up every little thing in it's path. Shiny metal objects hung on racks all around the room and lay dispersed on counters. Pliers, hammers, screws, power drills, a meat tenderizer? Quana tried to move but couldn't. That was when the lone wooden door in front of her opened. Frank walked into the room with a malicious smile on his withered face. He looked happy. Not a good sign. "Hey, finally awake are ya'?" he said and walked over to one of the counters. He was picking up items and then throwing them back down. It was almost as if he was trying to make up his mind, on which one of the items he should used. "What are you going to do to me?" Quana asked, mustering up all the strength she could have and trying to sound brave. It didn't work of course because her question came out as a terrified squeal. "Do you think that your eyes are an important aspect to your body?" he asked her and turned around with a humongous set of pliers in his hands. Foxy bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her hands would have shook more, if they weren't tied down to the arms of the chair. "Because, I find them a delicious appetizer and we are sadly out," Frank sighed and shook his head. "Please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please just let me go!" she begged and her eyes started to water. "I know that you're not going to tell anyone. You want to know how I know?" he chuckled and Quana shook her head from left to right. "No," she mumbled but he went on anyway. "First, I'm going to cut out your tongue. You can't talk without it can you? Then, I am going to chop of your fingers, one by one. And then..." "STOP!" Quana screamed pleadingly and her whole body started to tremble wildly. "Ok. It's time to get to work." "No! Please! STOP! NO!" she screamed and shook furiously as he came at her with the pliers. His shadow came open her and the screaming started.

"NOO!" Michael screamed being jerked awake from his dream. His face was drenched in sweat as he looked around. He was in the same room he had dreamed of Quana being in.

More soon!


	2. Update

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michael screamed, being jerked away from his gruesome dream. Sweat dripped down his face as he looked around. The horrible dream still lingered in his mind. He finally realized where he was. He was in the same room that Quana had been in during his dream. "HEY!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and thrashed around in the chair he was tied up to. The lone light swung from side to side over his head. "HEY!!!" he continued to scream and stopped when he heard footsteps. The door opened and Michael's expression changed. It wasn't the person he had expected. Leatherface's bulky frame took up the whole doorway, shielding the light from the hall, so it wouldn't enter the room he was in. "Uh, where is your... friend?" Michael asked cautiously, afraid he would anger the monster and it would kill him. His fright was heightened by the bloody meat cleaver the monster was gripping tightly in his right hand. Leatherface walked slowly into the room, his industrial black boots squeaking lightly on the polished floor. He shut the door and stared at Michael threateningly. Leatherface walked past Michael and to a counter behind him. "Where's Quana? Where are the rest of us? Hello? Can you understand me?" he asked confused by the sounds coming from behind him. "Hey freak! Where the fuck is she!?" Michael yelled aggressively and heard the meat cleaver hit the counter roughly. He heard the boots squeak as Leatherface turned around, his breathing growing more erratic and heavy. The beast walked back in front of Michael and stared at him. Michael's pulse quickened and his veins throbbed. "Look man, I just want to know where my friends are. Are they ok?" Michael asked fearfully as the man continued to stare at him. Leatherface turned and walked out of the room. "Hey! Wait! Come back!" Michael called out to the freak, knowing that he must be insane to want that thing in the same room with him. Leatherface came back up the stairs minutes later. He was dragging something along the floor with him. He dropped the object in the room and closed the door. Quana tossed and turned on the hard ground. "Quana! Wake up! Baby, you have to wake up!" Michael implored her as she continued to toss and turn. Shaquana's eyes opened slowly and then widened when she saw her boyfriend. "Michael!" she called out and he shushed her. "Quana, are you ok!?" he asked as she stood up and walked over to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" she asked as she sought out his entire body for wounds. "Yeah, I'm fine now that you're here," he smiled and she smiled back. "You have to get me out of this," he said and she was already ripping the ropes off. "Do you know where the others are?" he asked his girlfriend as she ripped the ropes off of his ankles. "Only JJ, Nasjae, and that woman's baby and her friend. The older guy. Gothic..." she explained when he looked at her dumbfounded. "Oh, yeah." She tore at the ropes on his arms and finally got them off. Michael jumped out of the chair and embraced Quana passionately. "We have to get out of here," he stated and she nodded. "How?" she enquired worriedly and shook her head. "The front door, whether they like it or not."

Leatherface paced around on the first floor of the house. He didn't like it when people called him names. He couldn't stand it. People had talked down to him for as long as he could remember. For some reason though, that boy didn't really seem to bad to him. All he wanted was to be with his lady friend. Why did everyone he meet always have someone to be with? He was all alone. No one had ever loved him. "Tommy, get in here!" his mom yelled at him from the living room and he obediently followed her orders. "Suppers gonna be ready soon, where did you put the baby?" she asked and put the iron back down on the ironing board, a motion that Leatherface feared. His mother had burned him with that iron before for being bad. Like that one time when he tried to hit her. He pointed his dirty fingers towards the metal door and she nodded. "Go check on that one upstairs, he's been making a lot of noise," she said listening to the pounding going around on the upper floor. Leatherface nodded and staggered up the stairs. He opened the door to the room Michael was in. The boy and the girl were gone!

Michael held his breath while holding Quana's trembling hands. They had made it down the stairs, a very suspensful situation that they luckily had made it through without being caught. They were now stuck in the middle of the hallway. Michael was frozen against the wall, peering into the living room and waiting for the right time to go past the opening. He was so close to the front door. If he could just make it out. Luda May turned around to get a second pair of pants. Michael pushed Quana forward and bolted past the opening. He was finally there. That's when Leatherface started to come down the stairs. Michael shoved Quana into the kitchen and dove in after her. He shut the door and locked it. The opening to the kitchen was right in front of the stairs, Hewitt had seen them going in. He suddenly became hyperactive and ran down the stairs. He jogged to the large metal door to get his chainsaw.

"What the hell!? We were almost out!" Quana vented and threw her hands to her head, rubbing her forehead and hair. "Yeah, but if we had gone out the front door there's no way we would have gotten away. We have to confuse him!" Michael tried to explain, but gave up once he realized it didn't matter. Carcasses hung from bed springs in the ceiling, making the place cramped and confined. Plates, bugs, and miscellaneous items cluttered the kitchen, making it a pigsty. Michael finally saw what he was looking for. A small window was placed right above the sink. He grabbed Quana and pulled her towards it. He jumped onto the counter, breaking several dirty dished and knocking hundreds of things to the floor. He forced the window open, a task harder than he had thought and breathed in the fresh air. Leatherface pounded on the door. Michael looked back and pulled Quana up onto the counter. "Go!" he ordered and pushed her body through the small hole. She squeezed through somewhat easily and fell to the ground. She got up and looked at Michael who was trying to get through. He couldn't fit. His broad and muscular shoulders were stuck. "Fuck!" he shouted as he tried to wiggle out of the hole. Leatherface rammed the door repeatedly. "Fine!" Michael heard Luda May yelled and was confused. "God Damn it fine! You can tear down the door!" she yelled and he heard her storm off. The pounding stopped and the chainsaw started up. "Ahh!" Michael cried loudly in anger and aggravation. The door was being tore down by the frequently used chainsaw. Thomas Hewitt loved his chainsaw. It bursted through the top of the door and allowed the brute to reach in and unlock the door. Leatherface opened it and put his chainsaw on the counter. He ran towards the escaping quarry. Michael looked at his girlfriend desperatly. "Please just do one thing for me," Michael begged and she nodded her head, biting her lower lip to fight the tears. "Run," he said and she looked down. "Where!?" she asked, completely demoralized as she continued to stare at her feet. His answer shocked her, "California." "What?" she asked looking back up at his gloriously beautiful face. "Meet me at UCLA," he smiled her favorite crooked smile and she couldn't help but smile back. "I promise you that I'll never leave you. I swear that I'll meet you there," she vowed and he grinned once again. That was when Leatherface yanked him back into the kitchen. Quana ran up to the window and grabbed his face powerfully. "I love you," she stated unequivocally and he pressed his cold lips to her's. They were pulled apart by the devil, Leatherface. He took one last look at her and he said one word, "Run."

"Dinasjae! Dinasjae!" JJ called out to the unconscious girl. He was down in the furnace. A set of handcuffs had been fastened around his wrist. One side attached to his wrist and the other attached to the leg of a large piano. Dinasjae stirred in her sleep and JJ continued to call out her name. "Wake up! Dinasjae, wake up!" he shouted now, knowing that this was his chance to escape. Leatherface had gotten the chainsaw and left the house. **_Why did he leave? Had someone escaped? _**Jacob thought but was interrupted by the door crashing open. Frank threw Michael's body down into the furnace and closed the door. "Make any more trouble, and we'll serve you for dinner!" Frank yelled down to the boy. Michael stood up and looked around the room. "Michael!" JJ called out and his friend turned around. "JJ!" Michael ran towards the piano and knelt down once he got to it. Michael examined the handcuffs and yanked them hardly. It was no use, they wouldn't come loose. "Fuck!" Michael cursed and looked around. "Did he put the keys down anywhere?" Michael asked his best friend and JJ sighed. "I was knocked out. I have no idea where I even am." Michael let out a string of more obscenities once more and then looked around. He searched the place for a set of keys, knowing that it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Michael had seen enough gore to somehow keep the macabre scene from breaking him down. He blocked the sights from his mind as he walked past a small tray full of teeth. He ignored Dinasjae, deciding he would come back to her later. That's when something caught his eye. A large axe hung on a rack next to a baseball bat and another chainsaw. The teen walked up and grabbed the weapon. He walked back to JJ and motioned for him to move his body away from the axe. Then, with excruciating force he threw the axe down onto the metal chain combining the two cuffs. It broke right through the middle and JJ stood up. The one cuff was still on his right wrist but he would get over it. They both walked over to Dinasjae who just tied loosely with some rope to a small crib. They untied her and Michael looked inside of the crib as JJ slapped Dinasjae's face softly to wake her up. "Huh?" Dinasjae groaned wearily as she looked at JJ. "Dinasjae, it's time to go. Come on, now!" JJ said and pulled her to her feet. Michael pulled the baby out of the crib and held the little boy in his tan arms. Dinasjae was finally back to her senses and was coming to realize what was going on. "Where are the others?" she asked and looked at Michael worriedly. "Quana is..." Michael trailed off. Where the hell was she? "Ok, if we don't know where they are, we can't go looking for them or we'll get caught. I think we should just leave and tell the police." Dinasjae and Michael nodded but none of them felt right leaving the others. "Fine, we can leave once we get those two," Michael said and nodded to Jessica and Dean, who were lying down on the bed Jessica had been on earlier. "We don't even know them," JJ said, as if that lessened their right to live. "So? They don't even know you and they let you get on the bus," Michael reasoned with his hot tempered friend until he decided that it didn't matter anyway. Michael crept carefully towards the side of the bed and shook Jessica lightly. She opened her eyes in fright and then realized that it wasn't who she thought it would be. "Come on, we're gonna bust outta' here," Michael said and woke Dean up. Dean and Jessica slid off of the bed, and Jessica took her baby back. "How do we get out of here?" Dinasjae asked and looked at Jessica. "I know the way," Jessica answered and started to tread through the ankle deep water. She made it to the entrance of the small path and shuddered. The little twisty passage stretched out in front of her. Dean grabbed her hand and they walked into it together. "Where's Foxy?" Jessica asked and Dean shrugged anxiously. "I don't know, but we have to find her. I don't think she's anywhere in the house so..." Dean trailed off and Jessica came up with the same conclusion as her friend. "The slaughterhouse," she sighed and he nodded.

Quana ran desperately and uncontrollably for her life. Leatherface pursued her, like a skilled hunter closing in on his prey. She had reached the end of the clearing and had come to the edge of the forest. She took one look behind her and realized it was a mistake. Leatherface was gaining speed. He looked like a bull charging at the red cloth. Quana pushed her body into the forest and almost tripped over a branch the second she entered the forest. She regained her balance and sprinted straight forward. She jumped over a ditch and dodge a small rock. She kicked the rock with the back of her foot and kept running. She glanced around the moonlit forest in confusion. **_Where do I go? _**She thought and pushed off against a tree to get more momentum. She looked to her left and saw a path. She turned and sprinted towards the path. She got onto it and followed it. A fork in the path lay right in front of her. She looked from her left to her right, and thought of which way to go. She turned right. Quana was tired, but she kept going. The high pitched buzzing of the chainsaw behind her was what fueled her. Shaquana broke out of the forest. She was surprised to see the road right in front of her. She lunged towards it and was glad to feel the hard gravel beneath her feet. Another forest lay in front of her and she was determined not to go in it. Leatherface broke out of the clearing. "Shit!" Quana ran into the dark forest on the other side of the road. Leatherface followed. There was no way he was letting her escape. Tonight, his chainsaw was going to be fed sweet blood. Any minute now. Leatherface knew where she was headed even though she didn't. He knew where the woods would lead her. He knew it and loved it.

The hatch doors outside of the Hewitt house closed after everyone had gotten out of the basement. Jessica stroked her baby's head some more and kissed his forehead. "What's your baby's name?" Michael asked, actually wondering what his name was. "Michael," she answered and the teenage Michael smiled. "That's my name," he beamed and she smiled. "Really?" she asked and he nodded. "There are too many Michael's in the world," JJ sighed and Jessica looked at his strangely. "No, there aren't enough. The world lost a Michael that it will never gain back." Nobody understood what she was saying except for Dean. "So what are your names?" Dinasjae asked as she looked at Dean and Jessica. "I'm Jessica." Dean looked at Dinasjae and said, "My name is Dean." "Hi," Dinasjae waved a little uncomfortably and they all smiled, somewhat glad to forget about what was actually going on at the moment. Trying to shield the fact that any second the stitch-masked killer could come back at any second. "I'm Michael obviously, this is JJ, and that is Dinasjae," Michael pointed to everyone as they finished their awkward introductions. The terrifying sound of screaming made them all freeze in place. "Quana!" Michael exclaimed and ran towards the noise. "Wait!" the rest of them screamed and tried to follow. Jessica had trouble keeping up, but Dean helped her.

Quana tried to be more quiet. She had lost Leatherface in the woods, but he was still close behind her. She stumbled a lot as she fought through the dense forest. She saw a small opening ahead and knew that she was about to reach another clearing. She broke out into the clearing and saw what lay in front of her. "Oh my god," she looked up at the large building in front of her. The neon red sign above the building read "Blair Meat Co." She was at the slaughterhouse.

**Chapter 10**

**Abattoir Fight:**

Quana had no idea that she had ran that far. She remembered everyone on the bus plugging their noses earlier in the day as they had driven by the slaughterhouse. What happened only a few hours ago seemed like it happened days ago. The chainsaw's roaring brought her back to her senses and she ran towards one of the many entrances to the large industrial looking building. It actually wasn't just one building, it was a series of buildings all linked by their lethal function. She couldn't believe it, but the place she was fleeing to was a slaughterhouse. A place to die. The place somehow looked even more sinister in the moonlight. Quana climbed over a wire fence and continued forward through the grounds of the slaughterhouse. A ramp leading up into the slaughterhouse was the entrance she pursued. It was slippery but Quana managed to keep her balance as she ran up the long wooden incline. She heard the chainsaw off in the distance but knew that her attacker was getting closer. The cries of the cows all around her startled her at first but she grew used to it as she came closer to a small entrance. The tiny and narrow passageway that led into the building was right in front of her. She dropped to her knees, something she thought a little drastic at first until she was fully enclosed in the passage. The blinding florescent lighting hurt her eyes and cause her to squint. The darkness of the Hewitt house and the forest had left her unprepared for such a bright building. When she could finally open her eyes she saw that the walls were spattered with animal blood and there was a pile of cow droppings in the corner. She realized where she was with extreme revulsion. Something she didn't think was possible after what she had seen in the basement of the Hewitt farmhouse. She was standing in the exact place where thousands of animals had lived out their last seconds on earth. Something she knew might happen to her any minute. Everywhere she had been all day reminded her of death. At the end of the passage she came to a tiny and cramped little box area. A small hatch in the wall caught the girl's attention and she looked through it curiously. She saw the stunner- the metal device used to inject a metal bolt right between the animals eyes, to knock it out before it was lifted up on a chain, stabbed and then bled to death. Quana vomited all over the already filthy floor.

Leatherface looked at the slaughterhouse with excitement. The terrified girl had been too stupid to realize that she was being herded to the place. Thomas Brown Hewitt had worked at the Blair Meat Company. He used to be a head skinner at the very place standing in front of him. That was before the closed down of course. Now, it was Leatherface's playground. Many of his victims ran to the place for refuge without even thinking. They usually never wanted to go in but always did. And they always never even thought that he might have worked there and known every single inch of the place by heart. Leatherface fed the chainsaw more power and smiled as it smoked wildly. It was time to play.

Inside of the slaughterhouse, a small metal hatch led out of the cramped cubicle and into the slaughterhouse proper. Quana crawled through it and screamed at the first sight she saw when she got up. A bloody animal carcass hung by a meat hook right in front of her face. The cold room was a refrigerator. This was where they kept the dead animals fresh. The whole room was full of animal carcasses, some wrapped up in plastic and others just hanging with their flesh falling out of them. Quana tried to look away but everywhere she looked more dead cows hung. **_I guess it's bad timing for me to be a vegetarian_** Quana thought. The irony in the situation was crazy. A pounding sound from another room stopped her thoughts. She saw a large metal door at the end of the room and another one at the opposite side. Leatherface opened the one to her right. Quana ducked between two carcasses so he wouldn't see her. Her fear was growing every second as the deranged maniac looked around the room for her. He had probably heard her scream. She wished she had brought a jacket. Her white tank top barely helping her to not freeze to death. The STOMP team uniform wasn't helping her out at all. At least because she was at the step show she didn't wear shorts. If she had just come here randomly she probably wouldn't be wearing her light blue denim jeans. **_Damn it's cold! _**Shaquana thought even though she knew she had bigger problems to deal with. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably, threatening to give away her position at any moment. She wished Michael was there with her. She wished she knew that he was ok. She hoped he was ok. **_What is he thinking? Is he coming to save me? Is he still trapped? Am I going to die? _**The sound of footsteps stopped and the chainsaw's low rumbling stopped. She allowed herself one glance out of her hiding place. She pushed her body out from between two slabs of meat and looked around carefully. Where was he? THE CHAINSAW IGNITED AND FLEW THROUGH THE AIR TOWARDS HER! Quana screamed and dove to the icy ground as the sawblade swung right past her head, missing it by a few inches. The chainsaw missed it's target and instead hit a beef carcass. It chopped off the head and the piece fell to the ground, rolling right in Quana's face. She screeched at the sight of the de-skinned cow and looked in horror as Leatherface got ready for his next attempt to take her life. He arched the chainsaw high in the air and watched in delight as the young girl squealed in fright. He pushed it down as Quana reached for the cow's severed head. She held it in front of her face as a shield and cried out as the chainsaw was pushed down towards her. The chainsaw sliced into the cows face, splattering blood all over Quana's terrified and disgusted face. He kept forcing it downwards and trying to cut through the makeshift shield. Quana shrieked as the blade of the saw inched it's way towards her face. It came closer and closer as it destroyed the dead cow's face. She flailed around wildly, like a fish on a hook. Her feet rammed into Leatherface's left knee and he fell to the ground. The chainsaw landed next to her with the cow head still attached to the top. It spun around in circles, coming dangerously close to Quana's face. She jumped up and knocked her head into a wrapped up cow. She fell down but pushed herself up once more. She looked around and finally saw the other entrance/exit to the freezer. She ran for it as Leatherface grabbed his chainsaw and stood up. He ripped the cow head off and followed Quana. She opened the door and exited the freezer. She slammed the door shut and sighed in relief. Where did she go now?

The Creeper landed on the roof of the large building. He looked over at the cows stamping around in their pens outside. The creature listened to the screaming coming from inside the slaughterhouse. He walked over to the sunroof across the roof. He looked down and spotted the young girl. She looked like a delectable snack. He looked down at the entrance to the building. He flew down to it and landed roughly against the metal stairs. He opened the door to the meat packing plant and walked inside. He made his way towards the room the girl was in.

Michael and the rest of the group emerged from the forest and saw the meat packing plant. Jessica and Dean looked at each other strangely in a way that no one else understood. Another scream echoed through the night and Michael's face turned white. He made for the entrance without even acknowledging anyone around him... without even thinking of the danger that waited for him inside.

"What do we do? Do we let him go in there alone?" Dinasjae asked when Michael disappeared through the two double doors. "I really don't think we should go in there," JJ said and looked at everyone warily, waiting to be cussed out or agreed with. "I don't want to go in, but I know that my friend is in there. I have to go in and save her. Some of your friends are probably in there too," Dean stated and looked at JJ and Dinasjae. "Ok, how about this," JJ started and watched as they all waited for his plan. He continued, "Me and Dean go in and find the others if they really are in there. You two stay out here, if that...that... that **thing **comes out here or if we don't come back you follow the road until you find help." "That's actually a really good idea," Jessica said, somewhat surprised. JJ was offended but didn't care a minute later when him and Dean were walking into the meat packing plant. "After you," Dean said, holding the door open for JJ. JJ walked in and Dean followed.

Quana looked down. The door had led out to a pitch black stairway. She wasn't sure where it led but she ran down the steps anyway. As long as she got away from Leatherface. She groped the wall so she wouldn't fall down the stairs. The darkness intimidated her but she knew that she had to keep going. When she made it down the stairs she saw a door in front of her. She pushed it open and stepped onto the main floor of the slaughterhouse. The only light coming in was from the skylights above her that let in the filtered moonlight. The snorts of pigs and other noises filled the room. Pigs, Chickens, and little baby cows were all grunting and snorting in cages filling the room. She tried to calm them down, knowing that the sudden noises would attract her pursuer. She looked at her surroundings. There had to be another way out. She opened the first door she saw and ran in. Nothing. It was just a storage closet filled with more pig cages. She closed that door and looked around. The sound of the stairwell door opening made her freeze. He was coming down the stairs. Quana saw another door and ran to it. She threw open the door and looked inside the room. Rows of lockers were what greeted her. There was no other exit to the room, making it utterly useless. The lockers size caught her attention though. They were fairly wide but were abut ten feet high. Racks hung on the walls for knives and aprons that people didn't have lockers for. This was the employee locker room. The door at the bottom of the stairwell opened and Leatherface walked into the room. Quana silently closed the door and stared at the lockers.

Leatherface walked around the main floor of the slaughterhouse. Sure, the place had been remodeled and renamed after it shut down in July 1969 but it was still pretty much the same. It still served the same purpose. Leatherface walked around and looked at the door to the employee locker room. He knew that she was hiding in there. He revved up the chainsaw and ran for the door.

**_Why won't he just give up? Why won't he just leave? WHY!? _**Quana thought as she hid in one of the lockers. A sharp and pointy knife was clutched solidly in her hand. She tried to quit trembling as the door to the room opened. Leatherface was inside. Quana looked through the slits in the locker. All she could see were the lockers in front of her. Leatherface passed by her locker and she covered her mouth to silence her breathing. This was her only chance. She reached for the handle to the locker and pushed it up as quietly as possible. It still creaked a little as it opened, almost giving the frightened girl a heart attack. Finally she was out of the locker and walking up behind Leatherface.

Michael looked around the main floor of the slaughterhouse. He heard the buzzing of the chainsaw coming from a door down the hall. He was about to go to it when he heard something behind him. He turned around and looked at the door next to him. He opened it slowly and his eyes widened in shock. Destiny, Jessica's friend, Charisma, Travis, Zaniqua, and some female cop were all locked inside of large cages! Gags had been place in their mouths, making them extremely lucky that Michael had come by. They all squirmed and Michael ran up to the first cage. He looked around and saw that the keys were hanging on the wall. He grabbed them and tried three sets of keys before the first cage finally unlocked. Destiny crawled out and Michael helped get the gag out of her mouth. "Thank you!" she cried out but Michael was already working on getting the next cage open.

Quana crept up quietly behind Leatherface. She had to time this perfectly, if she didn't do it at the exact right time she would die. Something she wasn't prepared to do after she had come this far. Leatherface stopped and Quana did too. She was actually using stealth techniques from video games. Michael was always playing some sort of war or spy game that required stealth at one point or another. He was a master at video games and he loved them to death. Quana had been forced hundreds of times to watch him and JJ play or actually have to play with him. That always embarrassed her. She had never been good at Playstation games, but now, her boyfriend's love of video games was about to save her life. She was half standing and half crouching. She stopped moving when the skin freak stopped so he wouldn't hear her footsteps. She placed her foot down quietly but it hit a puddle in the ground. Leatherface twisted around and his elbow knocked into Quana. She fell on her back and the force of the fall caused her to let go of the knife. It flew out of her hands and across the wet concrete floor. Leatherface revved up the chainsaw and it howled above his head. He threw it down but Quana rolled her body to the left and it hit the ground, with a reverse kickback that almost knocked Leatherface over. Almost being the key word. Leatherface had been using his chainsaw for too long to have something like that happen. He wasn't your average man wielding a chainsaw. He lived for it. He fucking lived for it! Quana pushed herself up and tried not to slip on the wet ground. She slid and caught herself on a locker. Leatherface had already started to chase after her. The tiny bit of hope and courage that had powered Quana before had left her completely. Now she was scared, alone, defenseless, and overpowered. Something ran past her in a blur, causing her to stop and stare. Leatherface stopped too and stared. The thing came back and Quana screamed. The Creeper stared Leatherface down. Quana was trapped in the middle. Leatherface remembered a situation similar to this one happening a little less than a year ago. He had won the fight.

Michael threw the keys on the ground once he got everyone out. Everyone was thanking Michael at once but he still heard it. It was impossible not to hear it. The chainsaw had started up again. "Quana!" Michael called out his girlfriend's name and ran out of the room. "Quana!" he screamed again and bursted into the room Leatherface was in. "Jesus Christ!" he screamed as Leatherface turned around and the Creeper grabbed Quana. Leatherface charged at Michael but the young boy dodged out of the way and ran towards his girlfriend. The Creeper was dragging her off. Michael tackled the creature and wrestled Quana from it's iron grip on her. "Go!" Michael screamed and pushed Quana up. She ran towards the nearest locker after grabbing the knife she had dropped. Michel got up and ran to her. Before the Creeper could get to them Leatherface ran in front of them. The two monsters ran at each other. Quana and Michael were too stunned to move. Leatherface swung the chainsaw at the Creeper, clipping the beast's hairy and scaly arm. It threw it's fist at Leatherface, it's claws scratching, ripping, and tearing at Leatherface's mask. Michael snapped back to his senses and hugged Quana. "I love you," he said and was pulling her out of the room before she could even think about responding. Michael kicked open the door and closed it tightly shut once Quana got through.

Leatherface punched the bat from hell in the face and used the advantage to the ram the chainsaw into the creatures leg. It cut into the monsters leg and Leatherface grinned. He fed the saw more power and the things leg fell to the ground. Leatherface raised the howling chainsaw above his head and was about to finish the monster off but it spread out it's wings and wrapped them tightly around Leatherface. The wings of the beast were strangling Leatherface. The Creeper kicked Leatherface in the stomach and flew into the air. He flew up and out of the skylight and back to his lair. By the time Leatherface got up the Creeper had disappeared into the sky.

The Creeper flew roughly through the sky. He had to feed to get back his strength. He needed another leg. No problem. He had plenty stashed back at his "House of Pain." He sped up and glided with the slight breeze.

Michael was pulling Quana towards the entrance he had come in through when Leatherface walked back onto the main floor. Destiny closed the door to the closet and warned everyone to stay quiet. He still thought they were locked up. Michael looked at Quana with intense pleading eyes. His hazel eyes burned and smoldered into hers. Leatherface just stared at them, he was still a little tired from his brief fight with the Creeper. "Will you still honor my promise?" Michael asked and Quana said the opposite of what he thought. "No," she mumbled and his body became rigid. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she clarified and Michael sighed in relief. By now Leatherface was coming at them. Michael pushed Quana through the door to his left and they became enclosed in darkness. Michael groped along the walls until he found a switch. He looked down and saw another set of stairs across the room. "Go!" Michael yelled and Quana obeyed. She sprinted towards the stairs and hopped down them two at a time. Michael followed closely behind her. Leatherface opened the door and ran in after them. They reached the end of the stairs and were both suddenly filled with despair. A large metal grating stood in front of them. Quana saw them first. Dean and JJ were on the other side of the grating. "HEY! HEY!!!" Quana screamed at the top of her lungs and banged against the fence in front of her. JJ ran up to the wall and his eyes widened in shock. He stared at Leatherface as the freak came down the stairs. "Run to the corner of the room!" Dean ordered and the two trapped teens obeyed. They ran to the corner of the room and saw a door in front of them. Michael tried it but it was locked. Dean opened the door and Quana fell into his arms. Michael pushed himself in and slammed the door in Leatherface's stolen face. "We have to separate or he'll find us again." Dean's statement was the last thing Michael, JJ, and Quana had wanted to hear. "There are five different doors at the end of this hall. Each one of us needs to go a separate way." Dean ran down the hall and opened the door at the farthest end of the room. "Michael, I don't want to leave you again," Quana's voice broke and she wrapped her arms around him. "We'll meet again, I promise. Meet me outside in five minutes. If you don't see me just run away. Ok? And if I don't see you I'll come back in and look for you. Ok?" he tried to reason with her as the chainsaw started to cut through the door. Michael ran into the room next to Dean's and ran down a set of stairs. Quana ran into the closet one to her and left JJ alone in the hallway. JJ looked around and was in the middle of deciding when Leatherface broke down the door. "Shit!" he cried out and ran to the closet door. The door that the terrified and edgy teenage girl had gone through with the knife that she was prepared to use against any possible threat.

Destiny opened the door a crack and peered through. "Ok, he's gone," she said and opened the door the rest of the way. "Who's gone?" Christina asked as she walked out first and scanned the room. She had lost her gun and radio. She was just as scared as the rest of them. The only difference was that they all looked up to her for help. Something that she wasn't sure she would be able to do. "No one that you could stop, we'll tell you back at the station," Destiny joked bitchily and walked out of the closet to look at the cop. Zaniqua looked around. "Are you sure he's gone?" she asked and glanced around the room. "Yeah, he's gone. Let's find a way out before he gets back," Travis said and stepped out of the closet. "How do we get out?" Destiny asked and no one answered. "Great," Destiny sighed sarcastically.

Quana fought the urge to scream for help. The darkness that surrounded her was causing her to stop moving. She didn't want to walk blindly through the darkness in such a dangerous place. She hit her head on something. "Oww, fuck that hurt," she mumbled to herself and her hands moved towards the object that she had hit. It was a door. Quana's hands fumbled and she found the handle after at least a minute of searching. She opened the door and felt around for a light switch. She flicked it on smiled. A red exit sign was lit up above a lone door across the cramped room. She heard footsteps coming from behind the door. **_Fuck! What do I do? Do I run? Do I wait to stab the fucker and then run? _**Quana's thoughts distracted her and made her freeze in place. If she had started to run she probably would have already been out the door. The footsteps stopped right outside the door and she could hear someone reaching for the handle. Quana's hands flew to the light switch and flicked it down. The darkness filled the room and her knife glinted, barely illuminating her face. The door opened and her hands started to tremor wildly. She gripped the knife solidly and raised it above her head. She stopped breathing as the door opened and the large figure walked inside. Quana thrust the sharp knife into her unseen assailant with as much force as possible. She pulled the knife out as the man grunted and stabbed him again, with no knowledge of where she was hitting. The man grunted again and she grinned. Victory! She had overcome Leatherface. She flicked on the light so she could see the exit and make her escape. She also had to see how bad of a condition Leatherface was in. If he could still walk, she would have to take care of him. The switch felt funny to her fingers. Blood dripped down it. She beamed at the thought of Leatherface's blood being spattered around the room. The light flickered on and she gasped in shock. She felt her heart tear into pieces and she clutched her chest. "No!" she wailed and looked at the man she had stabbed. The knife was stuck deeply in JJ's chest. Quana fell to her knees. "NO!!!" she cried as her cheeks were covered with tears. "Help me," JJ groaned as he fell to his knees in front of her. "JJ! JJ!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, not knowing what else to do. His dark reddish black blood oozed onto her shirt, the warm liquid staining her white tank and turning it a rusted red. She stroked her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm gonna get you help," she said over and over and held him tightly as he gasped for air. "HELP!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! HE'S DYING!! PLEASE HELP! MICHAEL!!!" she screamed for help and cried as JJ's tears hit her tank top and throat. She looked into his turquoise eyes. The eyes that she loved to stare at for hours, the ones that could only be found by contacts but were actually his true eye color. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" her voice broke and she struggled to get it under control. "HELP US!!!" she yelled and continued to hold JJ up against her. Calling for help wasn't getting her anywhere. "JJ it's ok. I'm gonna help you ok. I'm gonna help you. I love you. We all do. Me and Michael and your brother. We're not gonna let you die." Quana looked around as she had her mental breakdown. There had to be something she could use to put pressure on his wound. She used her hands and cried even more as blood gushed between the holes in her fingers. "Tell Michael and my brother that I love them," JJ said and Quana bit her lip to keep from letting a strange sounding sob escape. "Um hum," she nodded and then realized what he was thinking. "No! You are not going to die! Just stay with me! Stay with me! Please! God Dammit don't die! PLEASE!" she begged and tried to look at him but her eyes were covered with a thick layer of tears. JJ's body went limp in her arms. "NO!!!" she cried in anguish and held JJ closer to her. His muscular body went slack and he slid out of her arms. That was when the door opened again and Leatherface walked in. "No," Quana mumbled and crawled away from the unstoppable death God in front of her. She crawled forward without thinking. "Gotta get away. I've gotta get away. No. I've gotta get away," she whispered and crawled on all fours towards the exit. It was pathetic. If she stopped her life was over. If she stopped JJ's death would find her and drown her. "No," Quana mumbled again as Leatherface's hands wrapped around her torso. In a quick and almost effortless motion, he pulled her up from the ground and swung her over his shoulders. She hung there, motionless and limp, as he dragged her away. She knew that she should be scared, screaming, fighting him, or trying to escape as she was being carried away by the monster. Some part of her knew it. She knew it but she had no emotion. She was almost as lifeless as JJ. "He's dead," was all she whispered over and over again as she was dragged off.

Michael looked at the roll-top door in front of him. He was at the loading dock. This door was the only way out. He reached down and pulled the lever up. The metal shutters clattered but didn't roll up. He looked to his right and saw a switch-box mounted on the wall. He jogged over to it and opened it. Two levers rested inside of the gray metal box. One green lever and one red lever. **_Wow, I wonder which one I should try _**Michael thought sarcastically and pulled the green lever up. Michael watched eagerly as the door slid upwards. He ran to the door and ducked under it. He was finally out of the slaughterhouse. Now he just had to find Quana and escape. He ran across the dusty and vacant parking lot and around the corner of the building. He reached the clearing again and looked over at Jessica and Dinasjae who were standing right where he had left them. Destiny, Zaniqua, Travis, Dean, a female cop, and the girl whose name he finally remembered were also with them. Her name was Foxy. Michael sprinted up to them and was concerned when his best friend and girlfriend were nowhere to be found. "Where's Quana?" Michael asked and bent over. "She's not with you?" Dinasjae asked and he tried to answer but he couldn't stop panting. "Has anyone tried calling the cops again?"he asked and they all shook their heads. "Wait, where is JJ?" Michael asked and no one answered. Michael was unaware that right now Quana was screaming his name and begging for help. "We have to find them," Michael said and started to walk back towards the slaughterhouse. Michael looked behind him and realized that no one was coming with him. He didn't have time to think about it, so he just kept going. "She's just your girlfriend! It's not like your married!" Destiny screamed and Michael raised his hand in the air with one finger up. The middle finger. He loved Quana. Nothing would ever come between them.

Quana still hadn't kicked into action. She knew she wasn't about to give up, but at the moment there was nothing else she could do. She couldn't overpower him, the only person who might have was JJ. Thinking of him ripped at her chest and sent waves of pain crashing through her. Leatherface continued forward and she just let him take her. What else could she do? "Quana!?" the voice brought her back to life. "Quana!? Where are you?" Michael yelled and Quana swallowed the saliva that had formed a pool in her mouth so she could talk. "Michael! Help! Michael!" she screamed and started to struggle. Leatherface just tightened his grip on her and quickened his pace. "Over here! OVER HERE! Help!" she screamed as loud as she could despite the pain in her throat. Leatherface opened the door in front of him and they were outside of the slaughterhouse. "Let go of me! LET GO OF ME!" Quana screeched and pounded her fists against his back. He tried to make her stop but he couldn't reach around. He tried to hit her in the back but she twisted and fell to the ground. Quana got up and looked at Leatherface. He was off balance and his chainsaw was hanging loosely in his hands. Quana shoved Leatherface as rough as possible and turned back to the slaughterhouse. There would be more places to hide in there. And most importantly, Michael was there. "MICHAEL!" she called out and ran back inside. Leatherface tried to get up but his foot was stuck in a ditch. He grunted and pulled his foot out. He stood up but started to wobble and he managed to catch himself against the wall before he could hit the ground. The demented psycho revved up his chainsaw and bursted back inside the building. He wasn't playing around anymore. It was time to end this.

**Chapter 11**

**Rules Of A Trilogy:**

Michael stumbled down the dark stairway and opened the door at the end. The light inside was comforting. That was until he saw the body on the ground. JJ's body. Quana bursted through the door and stared at Michael in disbelief. She slammed the door shut behind her and dragged an empty file cabinet in front of it. Michael's face was all Quana needed to tell that he was in pain. "Michael!" she ran up to him and hugged him but he was stiff. All he could think about was JJ. "I'm gonna kill the fucker! Did he kill JJ!? I swear I'm gonna kill the fucker who killed him!" Michael ranted and Quana realized that she had never seen this side of her boyfriend. In all the years she had been with him he had never acted like this. "I did it," she whispered quietly, not quietly enough for Michael to miss though. "What? What did you say?" Michael asked and looked down at her. "I accidentally stabbed him. I didn't know it was him!" Quana cried and fell to her knees once again. Michael knelt down and started to cry also. "Baby it's ok. It's not your fault," he tried to comfort her, but in this place where death surrounded them, it refused to let him. Leatherface pounded on the door. The door and the file cabinet shook. "Quana it's ok. It's not your fault! Now come on!" he ordered and pulled her up. She was through crying. She stood up and looked at her boyfriend. "Do you promise not to leave me again?" she asked and he nodded. "Never. Now come on we have to go!" he yelled as the file cabinet fell to the ground and the doorknob jingled.

"What do we do now?" Zaniqua asked as they walked silently down the never ending road. "I can't believe that we're just leaving Michael, Quana, and JJ to die," Charisma sighed and kept trudging forward. Foxy looked over at Dean who looked like he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" she asked and Dean broke out of his trance. "I was thinking about movie trilogies," he answered and Foxy shook her head. Before she could ask why he continued his story. "In movie trilogies it's never like you think it will be. The characters from the original will sometimes come back and have to relive the terror in the third one. This is a trilogy. A real life trilogy," Dean stated and the others behind the two friends started to listen in. "So... what does that mean?" Jessica asked and looked over at Dean, waiting expectantly for him to explain. "And just for the record, this isn't a trilogy. This is the sequel if you want to get into it. This is the second time he's attacked us," Jessica started to say but Dean cut her off and continued. "What about that kid at the police station? You weren't there but Foxy knows who I'm talking about. A boy named Josh was hanging out with his friends and they got attacked also. He was the only survivor. So, our story came first, and then Josh's, and now this." "No, no, no. I'm sorry but you _are_ wrong," Jessica said matter-of-factly and shook her head. "Thomas Hewitt and his family had killed plenty of people before we even came around. So if you want to get technical then you are wrong." Dean sighed and the female police officer was getting frustrated. What was going on with these people? "Modern day killings. Modern day. This is a trilogy ok? Don't fuck with my expertise." Charisma, Travis, Destiny, and Zaniqua all started to laugh at Dean's comedic personality. How could he be so funny at a time like this? That was the first time they had laughed since they were attacked. "Ok, _Mr. Movie Expert_," Jessica laughed and Dean just smacked his lips. "Continue on about our impending demise and how your knowledge of scary movies is going to help us," she said sarcastically and exchanged a quick smile with Foxy. "The first movie sets all the rules and introduces the characters. All right? Stay with me here. The second one continues the story of the survivors or most commonly the only survivor of the first one. Sometimes it has completely different characters but still has a small bit to do with the main characters of the first. In the third one, the rules are gone. Anyone can die... even the main character," Dean said gravely and looked over at Jessica. Jessica noticed Foxy look in her direction also. "What the hell did you guys look at me for? What was that all about!?" Jessica asked, suddenly become outraged and full of fear. "What the hell did you just stare at me for!?" Jessica asked when Dean and Foxy just stared at her. She realized that she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Jessica calm down," Dean said and put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him and continued screaming, "Why did you stare at me!? Do you think I'm going to die!? What's going on!?" she screamed and Dean just sighed. "I shouldn't have brought it up," he said and started to walk forwards. "ANSWER ME!" she shouted at his retreating form. The deja vu overwhelmed her. She remembered back to the day she had first came here. October 4th 2006. A white flash blinded her and she was immersed in another flashback.

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" Jessica demanded as she tried to catch her breath. He started to get up. "Stay down!" Jessica said as she pulled out the Swiss army knife. The man just stared at her. "ANSWER ME!" Jessica screamed. "Jessica!" she could hear Michael, Chris, and Dean holler from afar. "Do you think you can get to them in time?" the man asked Jessica and smiled as he stood up. Jessica turned around as fast as possible and sprinted through the forest. She heard the man following her and ran in different directions every couple of seconds. She heard Michael call her name again and stopped. She wished he kept yelling. She froze waiting for the next time he called her. She needed to know where to go and fast. The footsteps stopped. **Maybe he gave up,** Jessica thought hopefully. SUDDENLY SHE WAS TACKLED AND THROWN TO THE GROUND! Jessica struggled and saw the strange man on top of her. She screamed for help but the man quickly put his hands around her mouth. She kicked him as best as she could and his hand moved a bit. She pushed her mouth up and clamped onto his hand. He let out a wail of pain and rolled off her clutching his hand. Jessica ran off again and screamed for help. She didn't care if the man found her this time as long as she found Michael. She kept running knowing the man would keep pursuing her. **What the hell is wrong with him?** She thought as a branch slapped the side of her face. The blood trickled down her face and she stopped to examine it. She couldn't see it because it was on her cheek but she could see her way forward was blocked._

Another white flash brought her back to the present. She clutched her chest and kneeled down on the road. She couldn't breathe. A huge gaping hole was ripping through her heart. "Michael," she called out in a whisper that no one heard. "Chris," she whispered and thought of the smiling, muscular, blonde, with the big ego. He was dead, so was Michael. "Jessica! Jessica are you all right!?" Foxy's concerned voice rang in her ears and she let go of her chest. Her baby stared back up at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got dizzy," Jessica lied, knowing that the weak effort she had put into her lie wasn't fooling anyone. "Jessica, if I tell you why we were staring at you will you calm down?" Dean asked and Jessica nodded and Foxy cradled baby Michael against her chest. "It may not be obvious to you, but you're the main character. You survived everything that was thrown at you. You are the famous "final girl" in the horror movie... except it's for real. And that ugly bastard came after_ you,_" Dean emphasized the word and she tried to keep her breathing at a normal pace. "And that director guy said that you were his main character, remember?" Dean tried to make her understand but she was suddenly back to her catatonic-like flashback stage. She didn't drop to her knees but she clutched her chest again as the pain ripped through her.

_Jessica woke up from the feeling of falling. She was jerked awaked. **Where am I?** She thought and tried to look around. She was lying in the back of a truck. She looked down and saw that her feet and hands were bound by rope. "What the fuck?" she mumbled wearily, suddenly becoming conscious again. Jessica's legs were suddenly grabbed and she was pulled out of the truck. She hit the ground hard and winced in pain. Jessica tried to get unbound but it was a useless effort. Jessica looked up at the man. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. "You have no clue what's going on do you?" the man asked and smiled. "What do you mean? Who are you?" "Your gonna die anyway so I might as well explain some of this," he said and looked over his shoulder. "I direct films. I'm what you might call an artist. Have you noticed any security cameras anywhere? I take good for nothings like you and turn them into stars. You happen to be the leading role of my newest movie. You were good. You managed to escape from your attackers pretty well but now your role has come to an end. Your friends will have to take your place. I am also the police chief of Travis County. That means I have the ability to cover up **"Strange Occurrences." **He couldn't help hiding a wide grin. Jessica's head was spinning with ideas. She just couldn't believe what was happening to her. "Don't worry, you can still be the star. I doubt it though what is about to come is gonna be quite a challenge. I'll allow you to call your friends though to see if they can help you," he said. "Why are you doing this?" Jessica begged and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. "Because this is going to be my Mona Lisa . Because this will be my best work yet. And also I love to get a look at girls like you," he said and rubbed her face. Jessica spit on him and rolled over. He grabbed a flashlight from the trunk and whacked Jessica over the head with it. _

"Jessica! Jesus Christ, can I say anything without you freaking out on me?" Dean asked somewhat sarcastically and Jessica forced a smile. "I'm sorry, I just keep having these flashbacks." Dean hugged Jessica and confusion swept over her at the unexpected action. "It's ok Jessica. Don't worry, we are gonna get you out of here. Nothing is going to happen to you," he said after letting go of her and she mumbled something that no one heard. "I'm not worried about me. Well, yeah I am but that's not the point. I'm more worried about you, and Foxy, and my baby. Yeah, I did live but Michael and Chris didn't. Neither did Dylan or Aubrey." Guilt washed over Jessica and Dean tried again to comfort her. "I can take care of myself. Remember how I escaped after Ed tortured me? How the hell do you think I did that? I was tied up to a chair and missing a finger! But I made it, so don't worry about me. Just worry about you and your baby. I can take care of Foxy too, even though I really don't think a bad bitch like her needs my help," he chuckled and finally got Jessica to smile, a real smile. "Um, excuse me," Destiny pushed Dean and Jessica away from each other and looked around. "Can we get going, or are we going to stand here and calm down the crazy people all day?" Destiny said and almost everyone's jaw dropped. "Bitch!" Foxy called out and stormed towards Destiny with one fist in the air. Dean held her back as she swung her fists like a madwoman at Destiny. "'Bitch' who? I know you weren't talking to me you cheap hoe!" Destiny egged Foxy on and forced Dean to grip Foxy so tightly that he was worried he would break something. Jessica was too tired and too pregnant to want to fight Destiny. "I just don't see why we always have to stop so the pregnant girl can take a sympathy break," Destiny continued to egg Foxy, Dean, and Jessica on. "Wow, 'sympathy', how long did it take you to learn that word?" Jessica asked, heavy sarcasm guarding her anger. "Lil' girl if you don't quit talkin' 'bout my friend..." Foxy threatened and Destiny finally started to back up and shut up after Dinasjae said something to her. "Keep it moving," the female cop ordered and the teens just stared at her and eyed her up and down. She had no authority here. "What yo' name is again?" Destiny asked and Zaniqua couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face. "Officer Wilkins. Would you like to ask anymore questions or are we through here?" she asked, sounding more like a teacher than a cop. "Whatcha gon' do? Arrest her? You don't have any authority right now. None of us do," Travis said and Christina just shook her head. "Ghetto brats," she sighed and kept walking forward. "Come on let's keep going," Dean said to Jessica and she looked unwilling. "I"ll keep telling you about my theories," he added and she sighed in relief as she made her way towards the group that was leaving her.

Michael and Quana were lost. Leatherface had shut off all the lights in the slaughterhouse via a fuse box in a storage closet to confuse his victims. It worked extremely well. Michael held Quana's hand and used his free hand to find doors, walls, objects, and anything that could help him get out. "Michael?" Quana asked the dark body in front of her. "Yeah," he answered and she tried to look at his face. It was lost in the darkness. "I'm scared," she choked out and he stopped abruptly. "Quana, just keep holding my hand. It will all be over soon. Close your eyes and see if it helps," he said and started moving again, not until after he had tightened his grip on her hand. "I don't want to close my eyes. I'll still be in the dark. I want to go home. I don't want to die," she said and tried to make sure that her voice didn't break. She didn't want to look like a wimp in front of her boyfriend. It wasn't working, but at least he didn't seem to be annoyed that she was scared. He was actually being even more caring and even more patient. Quana looked down at her hand and realized that she could see his and not hers. That made her think of their relationship. She was black and he was white. That caused hundreds of problems but they never cared. They loved each other more than any other couple that they had met. They had been together for four years. Quana called that commitment. The only thing that kept her going was that she knew if she died, Michael wouldn't survive. If he made it out he wouldn't live much longer without her. She knew how much he loved her. She thought it was great except when she realized what would happen if she didn't survive this night. He would give up. Quana quickened her pace.

Summer Williams looked around and saw the shadow in the corner. "Hi mom," she called out but the figure didn't answer back. She woke up wearily and stretched her stiff arms. "Mom, I don't think I should have anymore Pop Tarts after ten. I had a really scary nightmare," she yawned and then gasped when she saw that the person in the room with her wasn't her mom. "Who are you!? Where am I!?"she asked as the woman came into view. The woman was fat as hell. Her size took up almost the whole room. Summer got up off of the ground and the woman turned around to leave. "Stay here, I'll go make you some tea," the incredibly fat woman said as she left the room. Summer ran up to the door and opened it. The fat woman was walking into the kitchen. "Where am I?" Summer thought out loud as she glance around. "No," she whispered to herself as she discovered that her nightmare had actually happened. "Henrietta, have you seen Tommy?" Luda May asked and walked up to the fat woman. Summer couldn't believe the fat woman only had one name. Someone as big as her should have two names. "Isn't he off playing with those other kids?" she answered as she put the kettle of tea on the stove. **_What is that? Is that powder? Why is she putting that stuff in my tea? _**Summer had only had tea once before, but she was sure that no one ever poured any brown powder into it. "Yup, they got away and he was going after them. He should be back by now," Luda May said as she took off her raincoat and slung it over a chair. **_Is it raining? Where's Monica? Where are all the others? They escaped...? _**Summer's mind was overflowing with question that she couldn't answer. "I'm fixin' one of 'em some tea. She's a little tense," Henrietta smiled and her chubby cheeks turned red. "All of the ones downstairs got away. I hope Thomas is finding all of them damn troublemakers. Frank went out there to go round them up also. If they tell the police it's all over, we'll be through," Luda May said and rubbed her head. Summer pushed the door open a little more and slid out. She closed the door softly behind her and crept towards the front door. She opened the front door and winced as it squeaked. No one came to investigate, so she figured she was clear. She was still balancing all of her body weight on her tiptoes as she crept forward. Summer bumped into something rough and fell back into the house. She looked back up at two large legs and the man standing over her. "Planning on leaving us?" Frank looked down at the girl and dropped his cigarette on the ground next to her face. Summer kicked the man in the stomach and pulled herself through the doorway. "Bitch!" she heard him yell as he tried to get up. Summer was already running down the long field. Frank ran back in the house to get something. Summer wasn't sure but is sounded like he said "Come on boy, come on, get up. Go get her!" What was that all about? A second later she heard barking.

"Michael, why do you love me so much?" Quana asked after she tripped over something and he caught her. "That's the most ridiculous question I've ever heard. How could I _not _love you?" he said as tried to find the doorknob of the door in front of him. "I just don't see how you could love me this much. So much that you would risk your life just to save mine." Michael opened the door in front of him and they could see a neon red sign with one word overhead across the room. "Exit." "Quana, I love you more than life itself. I am not about to let you..." Michael choked on the last word and Quana finished it for him, "Die." "Quana don't say that! You are not going to die! I am going to do everything I can to get you out of here. Just stay with me." Quana followed her boyfriend to the door with the exit sign. Michael tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't go, the door was locked. "Fuck! FUCK!" Michael growled in anger and kicked the door. "Open! Open you son of a bitch! Fucking open!" he screamed and rammed into the door over and over again. The door rocked on it's hinges as Michael pummeledit with his fists, feet, and shoulders. Michael gave up and dropped to the ground. He put his head in his hands and sighed. The lights flickered back on causing Quana's hope to do the same thing. Another door was across the room. Quana tried to open it but it was also locked. "Ugh," she groaned in disgust and kicked the door once. "At least we get to die together right?" Quana said as she kneeled down next to her boyfriend. "You know about Making The Band 4 don't you?" Quana asked and Michael lifted his head up. "Yeah, I know. Does it matter anymore? Do you really think that makes a difference in what's happening right now?" he asked in frustration and she looked him in the eyes. "When it starts in a couple of months, they aren't going to let me in anyway. _If _I survive this night it won't matter once they see me. They'll send me right back home," she said and Michael looked at his girlfriend, confusion and sadness crossing his face. "What do you mean? You have the best voice I've ever heard. And you can dance better than anyone I have ever met in my entire life," he complimented her but she put her finger over his lip. "You know that pregnant girl that was on the bus with us?" Quana asked and Michael nodded. "Jessica," he said and she nodded too, "Yes, her. I'm going to look like her in a few months," Quana explained and Michael's jaw dropped. "What are you saying? Are you... are you... _are you_?" Michael asked finally, not being able to say the last word. "Yeah, that's right. I'm pregnant," Quana smiled and Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Is it a boy or a girl!?" Michael asked impatiently and Quana laughed. "I know you're smarter than that. We won't know for a while," she grinned and Michael smiled back. "I'm going to be a dad," he said as his mind wandered off into space and Quana nodded. "Yes, you are. I'm glad you took it this way. I wish I could have told you some other time and in another place. We should probably keep trying to look for a way out, now you have two reasons to keep fighting," she said and he helped her up. "What about the baby's name? Have you thought of any names?" he asked and looked around the room for a card he could use to unlock the door. "I have some that I thought about. Mostly girl names though," Quana said guiltily and Michael tried not to roll his eyes at her. "You want a boy don't you?" she asked and he threw his hands in the air. "You got me," chuckled and flashed his set of ultra white teeth. "Ok, tell me the girl names first and then I'll help you with boy names," he said and opened up a cabinet, closed it, and tried another one. "Don't laugh, there are a couple ghetto names," she warned and Michael stared at her for a moment. "Please, after _Shaquana Lee_ I think I can handle anything," he joked and then continued to look for a card. "Felisha spelled with an 's' and 'h', like the girl from 'Cherish'," Michael coughed to cover his laugh as Quana went on with more names. "Dawn and Aubrey," she went on and Michael chuckled uncontrollably. "Your names are so unoriginal. First your stealing from 'Cherish' and now 'Danity Kane', what next? 'Beyonce'?" "Shut up," Quana said playfully and kept listing names. "I also really like Alicia," she said and paused. She took a deep breath and tried not to laugh."Ok then, here are the original but completely Ghetto names. Lequisha, Lashea, and one that I know you'll laugh at so I'm not going to say it," Quana said firmly and Michael walked up to her. "I bet I can make you say it," he said smugly with someone's old I.D. card resting in his palm. Quana backed up against the door and Michael put his hands on the door, pinning her to his chest. His icy cool breath hit her face and almost knocked her out. He put his lips against her neck and let his tongue roll around. Quana reached up and dug her fingers into his hair as he pressed his lips against almost every part of her body. "Would you like me to moan your name and beg you not to stop?" Quana asked sarcastically to hide how breathless she truly was. "Has my kissing expertise convinced you to tell me the name? Or do we have to drop down on the ground and I'll force it out of you?" he said, extremely proud of himself. "You think you're so cute don't you? You think your all of that don't you?" she asked while she was still tracing his face with her fingers. "That's what you tell me. Your wish is my command," he answered and she sighed in defeat. "Aquanisha," she said the last name and Michael kissed her lightly on the lips, his lips barely pressing against hers. "If you want it, I'm fine with it. You know what, I love it. And I love you. Aquanisha Frost will be a beautiful baby girl," he declared and her eyes widened."Aquanisha Frost? _Frost_?" she asked and he nodded. "Me and you are going to be married you know," he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. He grinned and kissed her on her forehead. "Now, let's think of some boy names," he said and wrapped his arms around Quana's waist.

Summerran and fought the urge to look behind her. She heard more barking and finally looked behind her. A Rottweilerwas bounding down the field after her. Summer gasped and tried not to scream in terror. She wasn't a big fan of large dogs. Summer looked back in front of her just in time to push aside a large branch covered in thorns away from her face. A log blocked her way forwards and she had to drop to the ground and crawl under it using her arms to pull herself forward. The bloodthirsty dog behind her wouldn't have the same problem. The really fast dog. Summer tried to stand up but hit her head on another log protruding from the ground and fell down. This log wasn't so low, so she only had to get on all fours and crawl under it. Once she got past the logs she jumped up and ran as fast as she could to put some space between her and the menacing dog behind her. It was hard to believe that the animal pursing her could be considered 'mans best friend'. The forest got moe and more cramped as she went on. The little trail broke off into two sections and Summer ran to the the left. That way was a little less narrow. She continued to run through the dark forest until the path stopped. She had to decide where to go now. THE ROTTWEILER JUMPED UP IN THE AIR AND KNOCKED SUMMER TO THE GROUND! Summer fell on the ground with the dog on top of her. The dog bit her arm and shook it from side to side like a bone. Summer cried out in pain as the dog licked the blood from her wound and dragged her by her wrist that his canine teeth were dug into, back to the Hewitt house.

"Michael, I know this is going to sound really strange, but I want to have sex with you right here and right now," Quana said as Michael slid the card into place. "What? Quana, there is nothing in the world I would rather do than have sex with you, but right now we kind of have to get out of here," he said and looked back at her. "Yeah, I know. But, I just... I don't know, I just really want to for some reason. Maybe your so called 'kissing expertise' did it," Quana laughed and the door's bolt popped open. Michael turned the knob and the door opened. "Quana, we need to leave," he said and tossed the plastic card aside. "Michael, please?" she begged and he just stared at her. "You really want to have sex in a place where they kill cows and our friend with the chainsaw is?" he asked and she nodded. "I love you, and I just want to make sure that you know that in case..." Quana trailed off and Michael sauntered up to her. "Fine, where do you want to do it?" he asked casually and she had to look up to see his face. "Are you serious!?" she asked happily and looked around. "Your wish is my command. Where do you want to do it?" he asked again. "Somewhere that _he _wont find us," she said and looked over at a closet in the corner of a room. "Come on then," he said and pulled her towards the closet. "Are you going to be quiet so he won't hear us?" he teased and she glared at him. "I'm not _that loud_. Am I?" she asked in terror after he grinned. "Remember what you said earlier about moaning my name?" he asked and she nodded. "That one night when I snuck into your room. The next day your dad told me he knew that I had been in there because you were so loud," he smiled in glee and she stared at him horrified. "You are the best I've ever had if that makes you feel better," he said and she didn't feel so terrible anymore. "Same here," she said and grabbedhis shirt. She pulled him into the closet and closed the door.

"Are we standing up? Doing it on the ground? A counter?" he asked and she had to think about it. "Standing up, but against the wall for support," she said and Michael chuckled satisfactorily."What!?" she almost shrieked which just caused him to go into more hysterics. "I"m so good that you need the wall for support," he beamed and she just smacked her lips and rolled her eyes. "Please, don't flatter yourself," she unconvincingly and he looked down at her. "I am that good aren't I? Aren't I? You know it!" he said and poked her shoulders and softly nudged her towards the wall."Yes. Ok, I admitted. You proved me guilty, you turn me on more than anyone in the world except for Chris Brown," she admitted as he caressed her face. "And do I have the biggest dick out of all the guys you've been with or was that just part of the dream?" he asked, catching her off-guard. "What?" she asked and he explained as much as he could. "The night after we had sex for the first time, I noticed that you talk in your sleep," he told her and she gasped. "I DO!" she yelled a little too loud and Michael covered her mouth. "Yes, you do. And you said some things about me, including that I had the biggest thing you've ever seen. Is that true?" he asked and she nodded. "Out of the three guys I've been with, including you, yes. Well probably, the first one was a while ago, so he probably got bigger but... whatever," she trailed off. "I knew it," he laughed and she just shoved him away. "You know what, never mind," she said but he was already wrapping his muscular arms around her. She was trapped. "Fine, I'll quit bragging about myself. How about I talk about how perfectly beautiful you are," he said as he reached his hand around behind her and groped her butt. She liked that. She could tell he was getting turned on. She might as well play it up a bit and do some 'searching' herself. She felt around the crotch area of his camouflage pants and found the zipper. She pulled it up and down while waiting for him to talk about how sexy she was. "I'm waiting for you to talk about how gorgeous I am," she said jokingly as his other hand reached up her shirt. "When I first saw you at the club that night, it was your butt that caught my attention. I saw you from behind and you had on the extra short skirt. And then, you turned around and I was breathless. Your figure was amazing, your face was like an angel's, you had a lot of makeup on but it just added to the beauty, and your hair was all done up and stuff, you were rockin' stilettoesyour legs were long and pecan brown, and your smile blew me away," he said as he rubbed her thighs. "Really?" she asked and he confirmed it by kissing her throat. "What did you think of me when you first saw me? Just another white boy?" he asked only half serious but she looked up at him and answered his question. "I thought that you were very _big_. That's the only word I can think of. You belonged in a weight lifting magazine beside a blonde girl with big boobs. You were just pure muscle, but you were tall as hell too," even as she said it she found herself having to look up to see her boyfriend. "What are you now? 6'5?" she asked as she looked up at her boyfriend. "6'4," he answered while she stroked his face and then rubbed her hands against the thick muscle that was his arm. "And your smile was better than any I've ever seen. Your teeth were so white it looked like you had them bleached, and you were just so confident. The way you walked, a casual but sexy stroll, how you laughed and were playful with the friends that were with you. And how you kept looking over at me, and every single time it made me blush," she admitted as he pulled her white tank top over her head. "And then the next day, after you had walked up to me and started flirting with me all night, and don't think that I didn't notice how much you kept putting your hand on my skirt and trying to move up," she laughed and he just grinned guiltily. She continued, "You were in my sixth period class the next day at school. You came in late and you looked drunk as hell. The teacher scolded you for being late and sent you to the only available seat, the one in the very back, right next to me." "This is fun," he stated as Quana started to tear at his shirt. She wrestled it off and threw it to the ground next to hers. "We're not through talking about how pretty I am," she said as unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of her jeans. "I don't think I'll ever be able to fully finish this story," he said and she looked at him like he was from another planet. "Why?" she asked while taking the belt that came with his pants off. "Because, you are so beautiful that it would take a lifetime to talk about it," he answered and she rested her head against his tan and bare chest. "I love you."

"Trilogies are common in horror movies. What we are in is obviously like a horror movie," Dean went on explaining his trilogy theories to Jessica, who listened like her life depended on it. She knew that it actually might help her get out alive. "We need a fucking car," Charisma complained out loud and Dean used the distraction to pause and take a breath. Jessica was firing off questions like it was the most important thing in the world. "And anyway, in the third one the bad guy won't die. If you think he was hard to kill or get away from in the first one or second then just wait for what's about to come. You have to shoot him hundreds of times, in the head!" Dean added and then went off on a tangentabout how shooting the killer in the stomach wont work. "You have to blow his fucking head off! You getting this? Good. Now you have to blow him up, freeze him cryogenically and lock him up in a maximum security cell, decapitate him, or drown him," Dean finished and Jessica raised her hand like she was in school. "Yeah?" Dean asked and Jessica reminded him of something very important. "We _did _blow him up remember? You did actually," she said and he just sighed like she was stupid and hadn't been listening to anything he said. "Yeah, but he could've gotten out of..." Dean's eyes went wide. "We blew up the slaughterhouse right? How the hell is it still here!?" he asked frantically and Jessica put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "The fire department, have you ever heard of them? Don't freak out, the fire department came and put out the fire," she said and Dean started to relax. "Ok, anyways, we didn't see him blow up. You have to have physical evidence. At least a little," he explained and Jessica just sighed in anger and fatigue. "Do you think that Michael, JJ, and Quana are ok?" Zaniqua asked Travis and Travis just shrugged. "Probably, Michael and JJ are pretty strong, I bet they can take care of themselves. So can Shaquana. You know how she gets," he said but Zaniqua was still worrying. "I hope they're ok," Dinasjae said and Destiny rolled her eyes. "I don't give a shit. As long as I get out, I don't care. I really did want to get with Michael though," Destiny confessed and started to walk even faster when she saw Foxy glare at her. "I wonder what they're doing right now," Charisma thought and Zaniqua thought about it too. "They're probably having a really bad time," she whispered and looked up at the sky as a drop of water hit her head.

"It's fun taking off your clothes," Quana said as she pulled Michael's pants to the ground. He kicked them off of his ankles and started to pull hers down. "So, that day in class, when you had to sit next to me, what were you thinking?" Quana asked after sliding her pants to the other side of the room. "I was embarrassed. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. The night before I had been a little too cocky and I wasn't sure if you still had a crush on me. But then word got around that you liked me and I decided to make my move," Michael said after lifting Quana up and placing her on a granite counter at the end of the room. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrappedher arms around his neck. "And every time you thought of me you got hard didn't you," she asked as she felt the bulge coming from his boxers with her free hand. "All day baby. I thought about you a lot you know? I couldn't get through the night without thinking of you," Quana enjoyed his warms hands as they reached around her back and unhooked her bra straps. "You know that you're wearing a silk thongright? That your bra is matching? Were you planning on something tonight?" he asked euphorically. "I was planning on having you come over to my house tonight," she admitted and he nodded. "What were you planning on doing?" he asked somewhat arrogantlybut it didn't bother Quana. "I'm a freak and you know it. I was planning on givin' some, givin' givin' some head," she giggled as he tossed her bra aside. "That's what I like to hear. You know that you do things with your tongue that just," he shivered and she laughed. "Got me thinking and praying for the next time you give me some head. And you like me to be aggressive. It's hilarious. And you, ooh! Pin me up against the wall. Even suck the balls!" he laughed as she kissed him, starting at his chest and working her way down. "I know you like it, and I love you so I do it. I know how much I turn you on. I can get you stiff just by talking to you. I hope you know that I never did much of this stuff with other guys. I only do this stuff with you because your special," she said and pulled him closer to her. "I know," he said as he started to make love to his girlfriend. The "breaking and entering" as her mom called it felt so good. She remembered when she lost her virginity. She wished it could have been to Michael, but at least now she was a pro and knew what she was doing so she could please Michael. Her mom knew that Quana had planned on having sex with Michael so she tried to scare her by talking about STD's, but it never worked, and after a while Quana's mom welcomed Michael into her house and wondered why they weren't having sex more than the already did. Quana struggled to pull him forward, but he was already as close as possible. She scratched at his back and he pushed himself farther into her. She usually wanted it nice and slow but now she wanted it rough and fast, something she knew Michael could pull off. He had been friends with JJ. That meant something. Michael looked down at the thong on the ground and back at Quana's goddess like body. "My african princess," he said out of breath as he felt her up. "My white chocolate soldier," she called him and moaned in pleasure even though it embarrassed her. She couldn't help it, not when she was with Michael. She clutched the counter top for support and pulled Michael's boxers off. She rubbed his ass and smacked it playfully. "You got that tight and muscular ass," she giggled and he rubbed hers. "Your's is baby soft," he said as sweat dripped down his forehead. "Come on baby," he moaned and she licked her lips. "Oh yeah, right there," Quana almost fell off the counter but managed to keep her grip on Michael's shoulders. Quana could feel Michael get more and more stiff by the second. "Good thing you're not wearing a weave," he said as he pulled on her hair a little. "You belong in the ghetto with a bad bitch like me," she said but was so out of breath that it was barely audible. "I'm a detroit bitch, you know I love to ride dick," she smiled and he just got more and more hard. "I love you," he groaned masculinely and she could see all the muscles in his body flexing. She felt one of his"_muscles_" flexing inside of her and blushed. "Don't stop," she begged and groped hisbutt to pull him deeper into her. "Don't tease me," he grinned and drove himself deeper. Quana looked at a mirror in the side of the room and got even more turned on. Michael must have done the same thing because Quana felt him get rougher and change his stance. A trail of hickeys were left on the soft flesh of Quana's neck as she started to moan at the thought of what was about to come. "I'm about to make you come," Quana taunted and Michael just got rougher. Quana moaned loudly and Michael laughed his ass off. "Think you're funny now?" he asked and kept going. "Oh! Oh my god! Push it! Michael!" she moaned and Michael started to get more and more pleasure from the sound of her moaning. "Don't stop! Oh, oh, oh! Yeah, like that. Oh yeah, ooh! Ah," the sensual sounds fueled Michael and he didn't stop. He was almost at his climax. Sweat ran profusely down his chest as he got closer and closer to coming into her. Michael groaned loudly and Quana moaned just as loud at the same time. He had his orgasm and his muscles relaxed shortly after. Quana was breathless and just slid down off the counter after Michael pulled his penis out of her. "You've got a big egoand I don't want to make you cocky, but... hold up I'm out of breath," she said, euphoria overwhelming her and Michael tried to laugh but he was also out of breath. "That was the best I've ever had, next time I'll give you head. Ok? I'll be your slave, you can tie me up and I'll do whatever you want," she said and held out her hand. " It's a deal," he said and shook her hand."Now _Mr. Big Cock_, help me put my clothes back on," she said and used the counter to pull herself up.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" Summer begged as the dementeddog dragged her across the clearing and into Luda May's arms. "You little troublemakers," she accused and ordered the dog to let go of it's catch. "Please just let me go! Don't hurt me! Please let me go! PLEASE!" Summer begged as the old woman dragged her up the porch steps and back into the house. The woman was stronger than Summer thought, but even if she could get free of Luda May's grip, the killer rottweiler would catch her. "It is one o'clock in the morning little girl, I should be sleeping! And you, you just prance around my home like you own the place! It's people like you that harassed my boy all the while he was growing up! Well now it's time for him to get you back, and trust me he will. Luda May dropped the girl on the wooden floor and closed the door to the house. "Henrietta, take her downstairs and tie her up. Tommy will take care of her when he get's home," Luda May said and the crazy fat woman from earlier walked back into the room. "Please just let me go! I swear I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Summer cried out as the fat woman dragged her across the floor. "You're a little tense, I'm sorry but I can't give you tea anymore. Tommy will be here soon, you'll like him. He's a sweetheart," Henrietta said as she opened up the rusted metal door. Her smile was wholeheartedbut what she was saying proved that she had no heart. "Bitch, I'll kill you! Let go of me you fat whore! Let go of me you fucking redneck!" Summer screeched angrily but Henrietta just sighed. "Oh my, look at the manners on you. Don't worry, Tommy will fix those," the crazy woman said and pushed Summer inside the basement. She closed the door right in Summer's face, leaving Summer to cry alone in the darkness.

Michael looked carefully out the door. He opened it and walked out of the butchery. "I guess he figured we got away and went looking for us," Michael said and pulled Quana out into the strange quietness. "Lucky us. Michael, I'm really tired. I don't know if what we did back there was a helpful idea for me," she tried to laugh after saying this but ended up coughing and gasping for air instead. "At least it was fun though, we were both pretty crazy back there," Michael reasoned and Quana just shrugged it off. "Too crazy, I can hardly walk," she panted and Michael picked her up and held her in his arms. "Thank you," she breathed out heavily and Michael's answer sounded the same. "No problem. Don't get mad at me if I drop you," he joked as they walked onto the road. "It's nice to know that the rest of them left us," Quana said and sighed. "I bet we'll bump into them sooner or later," Michael said and sniffed Quana's hair. "What happened to the vanilla smell?" he chuckled and wrinkled his nose in fake disgust. "I'm sorry after being chased for hours, getting blood all over me, and having rough sex with you, I don't smell so good," Quana answered back with attitude. "Don't worry, when we get home we're going to take a nice warm shower," Michael stated and Quana smiled. "You do smell like shit," Michael teased and Quana tried to hit him but couldn't in the strange position she was in. "If we do get home, remind me to thank you for treating me so well," Quana said sharply and Michael just kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I will. Once we get out of here." "Sing me a song," Michael asked of Quana and she hugged him tighter. "Don't worry, I will. Once we get out of here."

"I think you understand my whole trilogy thing now right?" Dean asked and Jessica thought about it. "I guess," she answered and turned to look at Foxy. "How's my baby?" she asked and Foxy's answer pleased her. "What time is it?" Jessica asked and Christina checked her watch. "It's around one twenty to one thirty," Christina answered and Jessica gaped. "Wow, I didn't think it was that late... or early? Whatever," she muttered and looked over at Dean. "So, do you have any idea what's going to happen to us?" she asked and Dean looked down. " I guess if this were a movie I would say it isn't over. There are way too many surviving characters and there hasn't been a really big emotional climax with a couple..." Dean stopped talking when Dinasjae gasped. "Michael and Quana," she whispered despairingly and looked all around her. "I think I'll just stop talking," Dean said sourly and hid his face from Dinasjae. Dinasjae followed Dean as he walked swiftly away from her.

**Chapter 12**

"**Pain, you haven't seen anything yet": (Untitled)**

Summer wobbled as she stood up but she managed to get up eventually. She tried to open the door once more and then gave up. Peering around the corner only made her more scared as she descended down the stairs. Summer turned the corner and gazed down at the cellar. "Hello," Summer whispered self-consciously into the dark labyrinth of torture in front of her. A large rat scurried past her feet and she covered her mouth before she could scream. She didn't want to attract any attention to herself. She had to find a way out, and that meant that she had to go deeper in the basement. "Fuck," Summer sighed and kept walking forward.

"Hey, kids, it's a car!" Christina said and ran forward in hope of rescue. Dean peered in front of him and saw Luda May's truck. Destiny, Dinasjae, Zaniqua, Jessica, and Travis couldn't see it from that far away but Foxy, Dean, and Charisma were all running after Christina. "NO! Officer! STOP!" they screamed after the cop, but she ignored them as the blue truck sped forward. Christina stopped and turned around. "He came back for me, he came back for me," she whispered and looked down at her slightly cut wrists. She had seen Frank through the window. He had caught her out in the forest earlier and brought her to the slaughterhouse, that was where he hurt her with things she had never seen before. By now the others knew exactly what was going on, but not what to do. Dean, Foxy, and Charisma were all backing up and Christina was slowly slogging towards them unmotivatedly. It was all over for her. The car stopped and the sound of two doors opening stopped her. Two doors? She hadn't seen anyone else. She turned around and stared at the beast next to Frank. "Oh my God!" she gasped as a chainsaw was pulled from the back seat. "I guess you kids weren't lying," Christina admitted as she looked at Foxy and Dean and then finally noticed the pregnant girl. Jessica, the friend that Dean and Foxy had been looking for. She turned back around again and saw the notorious "Leatherface." He lived up to everything she had heard about him. "Come on let's run!" Destiny whispered fiercely to Charisma who just shook her head in disapproval. "No, the others might have a plan," she tried to encourage Destiny, but it was a lost effort. "You're all gonna' die," she said and ran off of the road, not knowing that Travis was following into her until he almost collided into her. "Tommy, go get 'em!" Frank yelled and aimed the shotgun at the others who were still standing there. "This is startin' to get real familiar."

"Are they coming!?" Destiny yelled back to Travis and was surprised when his face popped up right next to hers. Her question was answered by the demeaning sound of a five horse power gasoline fueled engine coming after her. She had never felt this scared in her entire life. She was completely alone. She didn't count Travis running near her to be company. They were likely to separate at any moment. Both of them didn't even scream as they ran. Destiny was too fatigued and had too much attitude. Travis was to masculine and full of himself. So far there had been an almost clean cut path but it was starting to get more and more cramped. Destiny and Travis both self-consciously lurched to the left and wove in and out of a few humongous trees. Destiny stopped and slid around the side of one tree and waited for Leatherface to run past her and keep following Travis. If she was lucky, he hadn't seen her, and would just keep going after Travis. She didn't care if Travis died, why should she? She wasn't about to die. She heard heavy footsteps run past her hiding spot and them dissolve into the crashing of Travis's pounding footsteps. "Sorry baby, but I'm not about to get cut the fuck up," she whispered solidly and reassuringly to herself. She edged back around the side of the tree and gazed forward. Should she run back towards the road? She was about to move when she felt cold metal graze the skin of her stomach. "AGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! OHH!!! OWW!!! AHHHHHHHH!" Destiny shrieked and grunted at the same time as her white tank top was sliced open and her skin was pierced by a metal fishhook. The hook dug into her skin and wrapped around her organs, tearing them forward and yanking her body backwards until she hit the tree. The hook had been swung around the tree and come from behind. It was yanked once more and Destiny screamed the worst scream of her life, the worst scream almost any single one of the teens had ever heard in their lives. Leatherface walked around the tree and Destiny's would be gasp caused her more pain as she coughed up blood over Leatherface's apron and tie. It was faintly noticeable, because it blended in with all the other blood. Destiny tried to walk forward but the hook yanked her back and she groaned in misery. SHE WAS PINNED TO THE TREE! Leatherface simply walked back behind the tree, grabbed his chainsaw and ran deeper into the forest in front of her. She was just a fish on a hook, meant to be dealt with after he caught his escaping prey. Just a fish on a hook.

"Destiny!? Destiny are you all right!?" Travis yelled into the threatening and menacing darkness in front of him. He looked down and could barely see his own arm or the rest of his body. With growing hope he eyed himself up and down. His extremely dark black skin (everyone would ask "Where did Travis go?" if the lights were turned off in class), black T-shirt, and camouflage pants were perfect for blending in with the forest around him. It would be near impossible for anyone to see him, as long as he kept quiet. He heard the chainsaw coming towards him and jogged deeper into the forest slowly so he wouldn't be heard. Destiny would just have to fend for herself. If he had been in trouble she wouldn't have helped him. Why should he help her? Leatherface was also hard to spot in the shadows but Travis heard him just in time to jump out of the way. Travis's right foot landed in a thicket of berries and the twigs snapped in half. The young man tried to yank his foot out so the noise would stop but he just succeeded in kicking the bush at his attacker and falling backwards into another heap of branches. "Dammit!" Travis exclaimed as he tried to rip himself free of the branches that snagged hold of his clothes. Leatherface had now turned around and found his off balanced target. He angled the chainsaw from the left and veered to the right unexpectedly when Travis moved closer to the middle in hopes of untangling himself. The chainsaw hacked the branches in pieces, doing Travis's job for him but keeping him trapped all the while. Leatherface's victim wriggled out of the twigs and charged like a bull at Leatherface's knees. The skin-freak quickly dodged out of the way and raised the toe of his boot up and into the boy's sternum roughly. The sound of the breastbone breaking was lost in the forever whining of the saw. Travis pushed himself up and tried to run as he clutched his sore ribs. All the running he had done had left his heart bouncing up and down in his chest, giving him massive aches in his chest and stomach. Travis looked behind him and was shocked. Leatherface wasn't behind him. Leatherface rounded the corner to Travis's left with the chainsaw aimed for his prey's knees. Travis jumped in the air and the chainsaw sliced through the air that his legs had occupied only a second earlier. Travis felt victorious until he realized that he had to land on the ground again. The balls of his feet landed on the hard Texan dirt and he almost fell over the great bulk of the killer next to him. The chainsaw came swinging back and Travis heard someone scream in pain. A second later when the pain came, he realized that he was the one screaming. He looked down unwillingly as his body plummeted into the harsh terrain. Travis tried to grab his right leg to stop the pain but couldn't find it with his hands. He looked at his legs and saw why he couldn't feel it. HIS RIGHT LEG WAS GONE! From a little above the knee down, his leg had been torn off his body. The bloody stump was tossed over in a tiny dirt filled creviceof a tree. "SHIT!!!! GOD!!!! AHHGHHH!!" Travis cried out and still clawed desperatlyfor the limbof his body that had been stolen. "UGGHHHHH!!!" he grunted as he was hoisted up over the masochistic psychopath's wide frame. Slung over the freak's shoulders like a slab of meat, Travis fought like the animal he was being treated as. He clawed, pounded, kicked (with one leg), screamed, spit, and wriggled around as much as possible. Only one person could save him now, only one other guy on the team was as strong as him. "MICHAEL!!! MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Travis called out despairingly into the forest as what was left of his leg pulsed erratically and pumped his blood out of his body, spraying the dirt with the macabre evidence. Travis was dumped next to a tree and nudgedby Leatherface's blood and dirt coveredboot onto his side. He looked up and saw Destiny. "Destiny! Help!!! Please... Destiny?" Travis tried to make sense of what was going on around him. Travis saw the cause of Destiny's silence amd stillness. She was impaledto the tree by a fish hook! Destiny made a sound that could have been a gasp when she saw Travis and the condition he was in, but it was hard to tell. Leatherface had a tighter grip on his chainsaw and was now feeding it more and more power. Destiny was shaking her head and trying to swallow the lump of blood and spit that was caught in her throat. Leatherface yanked the pull-starterto bring the chainsaw to live for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. Pull once! Destiny shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks and made it even harder for her to swallow the crap in her throat. Pull twice! Travis looked pleadingly at Destiny and felt bad for her. They both looked at each other and wept for one another. Destiny spit the glob of blood from her mouth and onto Leatherface's apron after giving up on swallowing it. The third pull brought the roaring and smoking to life while the death God raised the saw up, up, up, and aimed for Destiny's face. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in the worst terror of her life as the chainsaw was drove towards her face by the legend that was Leatherface. "DON'T!!!" Travis begged, throwing his hand in the air to try to pull Destiny away from her oncoming death. Destiny's mouth had widened twice the size it had ever been and gave Leatherface a perfect target. It was almost as if it was marked with a red "X." He howled as he pushed the chainsaw inside of Destiny's mouth! The chain caught her tongue and sliced it in half, half of it sliding down her throat and the other ricochetingoff the back of her throat and out of her mouth. The small bones of her chin cracked and flew around in every direction just like the blood. Gallons of blood and bodily tissuespattered Travis's clothes and body, making him look like a prop in a horror movie. The cold cutting blades minced her vocal cords and sliced her windpipe to pieces. The saw had now also pinned her body to the tree after it worked it's way down her throat and broke out of her neck. Pieces of her upper spine were severed and her head swayed limply down. Leatherface squealed and grunted as he destroyed another life. As he took another life. He looked down at Travis who was watching the show in mortification and desperation. As he hacked, sliced, cut, ground, and chopped up his victim, his insane screaming eyes were fixed upon Travis. Travis knew what was going on, Leatherface was putting on a show for him. A show to tell him that he was next.

"Each and every one of y'all needs to get on your knees and put yur hands behind yur head," Frank ordered the remaining survivors after grabbing some rope from the back of Luda May's truck. "I'm tired of this bullshit," Dean spat out furiously and Frank gaped in disbelief. "You little piece of shit, you will do whatever the fuck I tell you! Now get on the... oh, goody." They all turned around to see what had stopped Frank's madness. Michael and Quana had just emerged onto the road. "Shit, go!" Michael yelled and tried to drop Quana out of his arms so she could run away. "Hey, where you going? Stay a while," Frank said, now aiming the gun at Michael. "We missed you back at the house. How come you left us so early, we hadn't even got started with you. Tommy was about to take you down to his little playground. And I was about to take your girlfriend into my room," Frank chortled and Quana had to hold Michael back so he wouldn't do anything stupid. "Sorry, I don't really want to fuck a hillbilly that just wants me to make a baby that I can also fuck and have lots of degeneratebabies who will also fuck their cousins," Quana taunted in a sweet voice that held extreme amounts of venom behind it. "You little bitch! I will not let you talk about my new family in that way!" Frank bellowed and Dean decided he shouldn't help the girl get any more punches in because Frank was about to blow. 'Oh, and how did you become a part of that family, did your slut mother fuck the freak with no face!?" Quana screamed, completely losing all self-control and not thinking about how dangerous what she was doing actually was. "Bitch, I'll cut your throat..." Frank warned but Quana was not stopping, she couldn't even her Michael begging her to stop. "I'll cut off your boyfriend's dick and get my buddy Tommy to rape you with it while wearing your buddy's face," Frank satisfactorily laughed to himself and Quana stopped her rampage. "Why, because both of you don't have one?" she grinned to herself and Frank sauntered up to her. "I'm gonna gag you and keep you in the front seat next to me," he whispered in her face after she wiped the tobacco he had spit off of it. He threw the ropes to Dean and told him to tie everyone up. "Thanks for asking so nicely," Dean's sarcasm was lost on Frank as the redneck walked back to his truck and looked around in his trunk. "So, anybody have a plan?" Michael asked as Dean tied him up, making sure that the ropes were loose enough to wriggle out of if given the right amount of force. "Not yet, we should just let this play out for a minute, it was a dumb call for him to ask me to tie you guys up and I'm hoping that he doesn't realize it. I'll come up with something, just give me a minute," Dean answered in a hushed whisper after tying up Zaniqua and Dinasjae. "Just give me a minute."

"You son of a bitch!" Travis screamedafter Leatherface finished up with Destiny and came at him. Travis swung his body around and pulled himself along the grass away from Leatherface. He should have started earlier while the monster was distracted, but he had also been distracted. He panted and grunted with exertion as his clenched jaw scraped against the mud and dirt beneath him. His strong build helped him as he used his upper body muscles to drag his body across the forest floor. It helped, but it was no use. Leatherface scooped the boy up in his arms and heaved him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. After a few seconds of what seemed like mindless wandering they came back out onto the road and Travis fell onto the somewhat paved road. "Oh my God! Travis!?" he heard lots of familiar voices call out but couldn't see them. He looked up and saw everyone else right where he had left them, except now they were tied up. "Lookie here everyone, it's one of your friends. He tried to run, it wasn't a good idea," Frank said as he marched over to the pitiful looking boy. "I am going to make an example out of him for all of you," Frank said proudly and kicked Travis in the face. "You motherfucker!" Quana screamed but Frank was already kicking Travis in the stomach now. Travis spit out two of his teeth and a small amount of blood. "This is what happens if you don't listen to me and if you run away!" Frank yelled and kicked Travis onto his side. "Tommy, come over here and show them what will happen if they run off," Frank hollered over to Leatherface who walked over obediently. Frank hoisted Travis up and suspended him in the air a few feet away from his face. "Quana look away," Michael ordered and Quana looked over at him trying to block the thought that was running through her mind. Leatherface pushed his chainsaw forward and into Travis's stomach! Frank dropped the boy and backed up before the saw burst out of Travis's back. Travis hung in the air with the chainsaw sticking into his body from the front and coming out the back. Once again all the teens were spattered with more goreand were screaming in fear and disgust. Quana was cowering next to Michael as she dug her face into his chest to try and hide. She stumbled over and her head fell into his lap, her head turning and her eyes being forced to watch Travis's impalement. She closed her eyes and tried to get back up but couldn't because of those damned ropes tied around her hands and feet. Michael watched his terror diminishing as he rubbed his wrists raw against the ropes. He had an idea. He finally got the ropes off and looked over at Dean who was watching him intently. The only two guys left. Michael motioned his head towards the shotgun that Frank had left on the ground next to him. Dean nodded and Michael kissed Quana on the head. "I love you baby," he whispered and jumped to his feet to go play hero the best he could. Frank turned around in time to dodge Michael's head on attack. Michael flew past Frank who jumped out of the way just in time and delivered a hard blow to Michael's back that sent the young man spiraling onto the ground. "I told you what would happen if you tried to fuck with me boy. Tommy come get this one," Frank yelled and dragged Michael to his feet after forming a choke hold around his neck. "NOOO!!! Stop! Don't! Leave him alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE, PLEASE!!! DON'T HURT HIM! LET GO OF HIM!!! Please! You don't have to do this! LET GO OF HIM! PLEASE!!!" Quana begged, struggling to get to her feet so she could run up to her boyfriend and protect him. Leatherface tossed the dead boy aside and shambledover to Michael.

Summer stepped into the watery mess of a floor that the furnace room had. "Ooh God't," Summer smacked her lips at the sight of the place. It was ugly. That was her first impression until she saw all the bodies. "I don't want to be down here, I don't want to be down here, I don't want to be down here," she repeated over and over again as she teetered around the severely cluttered area. **_Why the fuck is there a piano down here? Why is there a bed? A bathtub... what the fuck? _**Summer stopped when she saw something hanging over the edge of the bathtub. It was a head. She treaded carefully past all the weapons and bodies until she got to the blood and dirt filled bathtub. **_Those assholes! They're keeping the body fresh! _**Summer thought to herself when she noticed all the ice cubes floating around the motionless body. Summer didn't recognize him but it looked like he was wearing a police uniform. The door opened and Summer almost had a heart attack. "Dinner time!" she heard the older woman yell down the stairs and saw a can of something fall down the stairs. The door shut again and Summer left the tub to go examine her so called "Dinner." "That bitch!" Summer sighed when she picked up a can of dog food. "Premium chicken slices in gravy," she read aloud and rolled her eyes. "Ooh, I swear I'm gonna kill her," Summer said to herself as she opened up the can of dog food and thought of what to do with it. "Fuck you bitch," Summer grinned as she dumped the dog food all over the entrance to the furnace and threw the can at the door. "Oww," she winced after throwing the can and clutched her bleeding wrist. That dog had really done some damage. "Now, how the hell do I get out?"

Leatherface was grinning like a hobo who had just won the lottery. He was getting a lot of action today, there was no way they were going hungry with all the bodies he had just collected. And now he was about to get one of the bodies he had wanted since he saw it. The strong boy who always had his hands on the black girl that Frank didn't like. Or Frank did like her but it was like the relationship he had with some of the other girls, he wasn't very nice to them. Leatherface stopped his thinking looked at the man in front of him. "Please don't do this!" she tried to scream but her voice was so strained that she could barely hear herself after all the screaming she had just done. "Take me instead!" she yelled as loudly as possible and Frank made Leatherface stop the chainsaw. "What did you just say girl?" Frank asked and Quana replied without hesitation. "I said, take me instead." "Ok," Frank said dropping Michael and tossing him into Leatherface's arms. Leatherface dropped the chainsaw and wrapped his arms tightly around Michael's waist. After Michael regained his breath he pleaded for Quana to stop. "Stop! Wait, please just listen to me. Don't do this to her! Please take me! She's pregnant, you'll be taking two lives. Just take me! Don't listen to her, take me instead!" Michael panted and Frank just smiled. "How about I just kill you both? I don't know, who should I choose. I have an idea," Frank said sadistically and looked over at the others after ordering Quana to get on her knees and picked up his shotgun. "How about you kids vote on who lives and dies? Every time I want to kill someone I'll let you guy's decide, and if you want to you can sacrifice yourself if I let you. I want you to vote if you want to live and who you want to die. Now this cute little interracial couple's lives are on the line and so are yours. Let's get to voting."

**Chapter 13**

**The Vote:**

"So, Dean is it? You are going to tally up the votes because you know these peoples names. So, what's your vote Dean?" Frank asked, obviously intriguedand wondering who Dean would condemn to death. Dean looked around and then up at Frank, "I vote for myself." "Dean, no!" Foxy yelled in utterconfusion and aggravation. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Jessica screamed and looked down at her baby who was rolling around in her lap. "Ok, you?" Frank moved on and was now asking Charisma. "I vote for Dean," she answered, unsure of the reaction she would get. Dean just nodded and composed his face into an unreadable mask. "Dean, what the fuck are you doing!? Are you crazy! Every single one of them is going to vote for you now that you sacrificed yourself! What the hell are you thinking!? Dean!! Answer me!" Foxy screeched and tried to blow her long, flowing black hair out of her face. "And you?" Frank was now asking Christina who was still paralyzed from watching Travis die. "Um, Dean, I guess," she trailed off and Foxy now directed her anger towards the frightened police officer. "What is your problem!? What is wrong with you people!! Do you not care if he lives or dies!? Dean, stop this! Take it back!" Foxy continued to yell in Dean's face but he just hid his emotions like he had none. "Ok, Quana, did I say your name right? Well, what's your vote beautiful?" Frank was elated at the turn of the tables and enjoyed Foxy's reactions before and after every vote. Quana hesitated and looked all around her at all the faces. Quana stared at Dean for a minute and then at Foxy and Jessica. Foxy reminded Quana a lot of herself and she noticed something in Foxy's eyes. It was a look of despair. The look she could only imagine she had in her eyes a minute ago when Michael's life was on the line. Foxy felt strongly about Dean and that gave Quana her answer.

"I vote for Christina," Quana responded calmly and casually as everyone else gazed at her in confusion. If she had just voted for Dean it would probably all be over, why hadn't she? "Thank you," Foxy mouthed and Quana mouthed back "No problem." Dinasjae spoke up before she was asked, "I vote for Christina too." Christina glared at Dinasjae and Quana. "What is this, get rid of the cop? Get rid of the old lady? Get rid of the woman you don't know? Just because I'm not one of your friends am I not worth living?" Christina asked angrily and fearful of the next vote that could possibly end her life. Zaniqua and Dinasjae shared a quick glance and Zaniqua felt guilty that she was about to betray her best friend. "My vote is for Dean," she told Frank who smiled at her and then directed his smile towards Foxy, Dean, and Jessica. "Why the hell did you vote for him?" Nasjae whispered to Zaniqua who looked over at Foxy. Foxy was ignoring her and just looking at Dean in horror. "The cop could help us, she might know something that can help us later on. She probably has survival training and shit. I don't know, I just feel safer with her around," Zaniqua answered when Frank aimed the gun at Michael and asked him who he was going to vote for. "Michael if you love me you will vote for Christina," Quana called over to her boyfriend and received a slap across the face from Frank. "Don't influence him you loud mouthed bitch!" Frank yelled when Quana looked back at him and wished she could put her hand up to her throbbing reddened face. Michael tried to keep his temper under control and he voted for himself. "Jesus Christ! If you had voted for the cop we could end this! You don't have to be a hero all the time! You and Dean are so fucking stupid! Don't you guys know that people love you and don't want you to die!?" she shrieked and the only reason Frank didn't hit her again was because he enjoyed all the drama. He gazed at Jessica and then rolled his eyes. "Pregnant women have fucked up emotions, you don't get a vote," he said and his eyes moved past her and onto Foxy. Jessica only started to cry, nothing was going right for her. She couldn't even argue back, she just sat and cried. She didn't have the strength right now to do anything else. "So, I bet your going to vote for Dean," Frank chuckled sarcastically and Foxy replied back with the first thing that came to her mind. "It's a shame you can't see what finger I'm holding up behind my back right now," she grinned and Frank shoved the gun in her face. "I vote for the cop," she answered and Frank pulled the gun out of her face. He turned around and paced for a minute, mumbling to himself the whole time.

"Dean, come on up to the stand buddy," he called over his shoulder and Dean got to his knees and walked on them the best he could until he got to Frank. "My dear friend Michael, go over there and bring Foxy over here, I want her to watch," he ordered and Leatherface released the young adult. "I'm sorry for this," Michael whispered to Foxy as he pulled her to her feet and placed her about a little less than a yard away from Dean. Frank put the muzzleof the gun against the side of Dean's head. Foxy noticed Dean's lip quivering and knew he was scared. "I want you to watch your friend that you fought so hard for die. These people aren't your friends, but he is. They just let him die. Are you mad? Do you want them to suffer the same fate your friend is about to. He can take back the vote at any time and I might just let him go and take the cop. Try to convince him or watch him die," Frank told Foxy who was no longer fighting the tears in her eyes. "Dean, please just take back your vote. You shouldn't have to die. Think about your parents, they won't have anyone left. Think of Michael, he wouldn't want you to do this," this broke Dean's mask of non-emotion and he looked Foxy in the eyes. "I'm sorry Foxy," he said and looked up at Frank. "Do it," he mumbled and Frank put his finger on the trigger. "No! Dean please! Dean, don't do this! Dean, please!!!!!!!! Dean, I don't want you to do this! Dean!! I love you! I love him, please stop!" she begged Frank and Dean at the same time and it was almost like a mirror image of Quana and Michael. Except Foxy just admitted something that Dean had never known. "Dean, I love you. I have since the day we met. You made me feel good about myself. You always complimented me on how I looked and so much more. You made me feel wanted. I had never felt wanted before. Dean I'm in love with you, I know I should have told you but I didn't realize it as much before. I know it for sure now, so please don't let him do this! Take back the vote. Take it back for me," she pleaded and saw the tears in Dean's shimmering turquoise blue eyes. Jessica's jaw dropped and she only cried more now that she knew about the love her friends had for each other. "I love you too. I wish I had known that a while ago. We could have already hooked up by now," he laughed and Foxy tried but it just sounded like she was choking. "Take back the vote. Please," Foxy whispered and Frank nudged Dean roughly with the gun. "I take it back," Dean said and Frank lifted up the gun. "Ok, get in the back of the truck." Leatherface lifted Dean up and tossed him into the bed of the truck. He did the same with Michael, Dinasjae, Zaniqua, and Charisma. Once there was absolutely no room they started to cram people into the tiny backseats of the truck. Foxy and Jessica sat in the back seat with the baby and Frank ordered Quana to sit in the passenger seat next to him. The only person left on the road was Christina. Frank got in the front seat of the car and yelled out the window to Leatherface, "Take care of her. Do whatever you want with her, take her to the slaughterhouse if you want and if not drag her back to our house. Just make sure that you don't leave any evidence." Frank started up the car and drove forward as he looked for the trail back to the house. With his free hand resting in Quana's lap and feeling her up Frank turned onto one of the many trails and looked in the rearview mirror as Leatherface yanked the loosely hanging head off of Christina's body.

**Chapter 14**

**The Furnace:**

Summer had found no way out so far and was thinking about giving up before she threw up. Summer took one more look around and saw a hole in the wall next to her. She got on all fours and looked but it was too small for her to fit through and way too dark. It probably didn't even lead anywhere. She got back up and wiped her hands off on her jeans that were now filthy. She turned around and dust fell all over her face. It was coming from the ceiling. Someone upstairs must be pounding their feet against the ground. Summer heard the metal door open up and wondered what she should do. "Hurry up and put them down there before they get any ideas," she heard Luda May say to someone and then saw a shadow coming down the stairs. Michael came into view and Summer watched as the rest of her friends made their way down the stairs behind him. They all had ropes tying their hands together. Dinasjae, Zaniqua, Charisma, and Quana followed. Three other people that she had never seen before were right behind them and Summer guessed they must have had car trouble also and got screwed over. The door shut again after she had heard Frank yell "Tommy will be down to get you situated in a little while." Summer walked up to her friends who all greeted her in surprise. Summer untied everyone, something that took longer than she would have thought and then noticed that a few people were missing. "Hold up, where are Destiny and Mrs. Garner? And where is my sister?" she asked and they all just shook their heads. "Either she got away or they caught her too," Michael answered and Summer looked away. "How are we going to get out of here?" she asked and the girl who introduced herself as Jessica said, "There is a way out but we used it last time so it's probably locked." Summer looked at the boy who's name was Dean and he nodded, "She's right, but we should try anyway. Me and Foxy will go check." Foxy and Dean walked over to the narrow moonlit passage and vanished into the darkness.

"Michael, I need to talk to you," Quana said not bothering to ask him as she pulled him by his shirt into a darker corner of the basement. "What the hell were you doing!?" she whispered fiercely and he just turned his head over so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. "Look at me," she said and pulled his face over. "Please don't ever try to play hero again? I know you were just trying to help us but... but I just can't let you die. I'm ok if someone else dies but not you. We promised each other that we wouldn't leave one another," she reminded him and he got a little angry. "What do you think you were doing!? You try to sacrifice yourself for me? Do you really think I wanted that to happen? The only reason I attacked him was to protect you and then you go and try to kill yourself to save me! Did you even think that you would be killing two people!? Your pregnant, I'm not, Dean isn't, Foxy isn't, Dinasjae isn't, Zaniqua isn't, no one is but you and Jessica." Quana was trying to avoid this but it was happening anyway. They were getting into a fight, something that rarely happened with them. "I'm sorry, I'll stop yelling at you," Michael apologized and continued quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Don't do anything like that again, pretty please? I promise I won't try to be a hero if you promise you won't ever sacrifice yourself for anyone. Deal?" he asked and deliberated for less than a second before agreeing. "I thought of a boy name if you want to hear it," he said after he grabbed her hand and walked back into the dim light next to Dinasjae and Zaniqua. "Yes, I do. Just be quiet about it, no one else knows," she said as Charisma walked by her and sat on the steps in defeat. "Ok, wait I forgot. Oh, I remember it again! Ok, here we go. How about Josh?" he asked curiously and Quana nodded. "Maybe... if he looks more white than black. Do you think it will look more white if it's a boy and more black if it's a girl? You know, like it takes the looks of the dad if it's a boy or the mom if it's a girl," she wondered and Michael shrugged. "I don't know, but we are the sexiest people alive so are baby will be the sexiest person ever no matter if it's boy or girl. I have a few other names. Wait, I really don't have any other names. All I can think of are really boring ones that I don't like," he said and then he stopped and turned her around so that she was looking at him. "Let's go sit on the stairs. Up at the top so we have some privacy," he said and they walked past Charisma to sit next to the now iconic metal door.

"It's locked," Dean announced loudly as him and Foxy came back from the passage. "What a surprise," Zaniqua muttered and went to sit on the stairs next to Charisma. Dinasjae followed and so did Summer. It was like a new trend to sit on the stairs or something. Jessica and Foxy sat down next to each other with Dean sitting right behind them on a higher step. "What do we do now?" Dinasjae asked and no one answered her so Dean decided he would. "We wait until our good friend Tommy comes back. I can't believe that it has a name," he mumbled to himself and tried to fight the wave of fatigue that was overwhelming him.

Michael stroked Quana's face and looked at the scar she had on the side of her face from when Frank pushed her face first off the bus. "He's going to pay for this scar," Michael whispered as he rubbed her arms to keep her warm. She hadn't even realized that she was shivering. **_How could I be cold down here? _**"You're going to be a great dad. I can just tell," she told him and he took it as one of the greatest compliments he had ever gotten. "You'll be a great mom. Keep the kid in check," he laughed and she giggled too. "I can't even cook very well though," she said it as if it was the biggest flaw in the world. "I can take care of that. You know how good I can cook," he said and she nodded. "Since when does making_ '_Kraft Macaroni andCheese' count as a good cook?" Michael watched Quana smile and could feel himself smiling too. "Attack on my culinary skills. Fine, I guess I just won't cook for you anymore," he retorted jokingly and pulled Quana even closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Quana's mood took a serious drop all of a sudden and she looked down at the ground. "What's going to happen to us now?" she asked and Michael wished that he could have kept her talking about something else. "Hey, at least have some hope," Michael tried to get her to cheer back up. "I mean, seriously, now that we're down here what else could go wrong? What's the worst that could happen," he said right as the metal door was thrown open behind them. They didn't even have enough time to jump as a hand grabbed Michael's shirt collar and pulled him into the hallway. The door shut right in Quana's face before she could even react. Everyone else jumped up and ran to the door as Quana started to pound on it. "HEY!!!!!!" she screamed and tried to open the door. "They took him! They took Michael! Oh my God! What are they doing to him!!?" Quana shouted frantically in between all the pounding on the door. "That freak took Michael! No, this can't be happening! What if he tries to take Michael's face!?" the last sentence got the others attention. "Wait, who took Michael?" Charisma asked and Quana turned around with her fists still clenched, "The guy with the chainsaw."

"They'll bring him back, it will be fine. I've been here before, they are really very unorganized. Especially the chainsaw guy. It will be fine, ok?" Jessica lied as she tried to calm Quana down. "Ok." Quana seemed satisfied but then she looked at Jessica's baby. "Where is the baby's dad?" she asked fearfully as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. Dean's hand went into his pocket but not before Quana noticed the missing pinky finger. Her throbbing heart thudded against her chest and felt like it was about to burst. Jessica wasn't answering. "The baby's name is Michael. My boyfriend told me since his name was Michael. The man that took him is wearing someone's face. You freaked out when you saw the face and started crying. And Foxy, you told Dean to think about his brother and he almost started to cry. So did Jessica. You told him that his parents would be all alone if Dean died too. Jessica your friends are here but he isn't. Why? Why!?" Quana grabbed Jessica by the shoulders and turned her around. "My boyfriend's name was also Michael. He got me pregnant and I named my baby after him. He never met his son. The day I told him I was pregnant was the day he died." Quana almost stopped breathing. "How did he die? Where did he die?" Jessica looked away but then back at Quana. She had to tell her the truth. "He died here. Not in this house but in a shed somewhere near here. He had been... he had been nailed to a wall and..." Quana gasped and then clamped her mouth shut. "Right as we were about to get him off, the man wearing my fiance's face stuck a chainsaw through the back of the shed and it came out of his stomach." "Oh no," Quana cried out and hugged Jessica as tightly as possible. "The same thing is going to happen to my Michael," she whispered and Jessica felt Quana trembling in her arms. "You don't know that. Me, Dean, and Foxy got out. He could too," she tried to cheer Quana up but it wasn't worth the time. "I told my Michael that I was pregnant today," she told Jessica who's face drained of color instantly. "This is just a little bit too much of a coincidence to me. Both of us having a Michael, both of us telling him that we're pregnant at the same place that we might die. And Frank has been treating us differently the whole time. He put Michael in a room alone and he also put me in a room alone. The rest of you guys he put down here. And the face stealer is always looking at us weirdly. I know that he looks at everyone like that but still, he just stares at us. Isn't that strange. Oh, and he dragged me into Michael's room and just left me there with him. Why? Why would he do that?" Quana asked even though she knew that no one could answer her questions. Voices came from behind the door and Quana pressed her ear against it to try and hear what Frank was saying.

"Tommy, go down there and bring the rest of them upstairs so that you can," Frank's voice got lower and Quana couldn't hear the last part. "Once all of them are upstairs you can have fun with the boy all by yourself." Quana pulled her head away from the door and knew immediately that she had to hide. Quana pushed past everyone on the stairs and made her way around the furnace. **_Where can I hide? _**Quana thought as the door was thrown open. "All of you get up and come upstairs," Frank yelled and Quana started to panic. "Is this all of ya'?" Frank asked and Quana strained to hear the answer her friends would give. "Yeah," they answered and the door shut after Frank yelled something else at them. Quana was all alone now. She had to find a place to hide before Leatherface came down there. Before he came down there with her boyfriend.

Leatherface dragged Michael down the stairs and pulled him along the polished wooden floor. Summer watched from the top of the stairs as Michael was taken into the basement. She hoped Quana would help him, but she knew that Quana would probably just end up watching her boyfriend die. Summer was shoved into a bare room with nothing but a chair and racks along the walls that tools hung on. Blood was all over the walls and floor. "What is this 'Hostel'?" Charisma asked as she looked around the room.

Michael was about to swing a punch at his attacker when he was lifted off the ground and swung upside down. All the blood rushed to his head as the stairs came closer and closer to his face on the descent into the furnace. He wasn't sure if he should cuss the monster out or try to reason with him. The last time he had gotten aggressive the man seemed to get worse but when he pulled the "please don't kill me"idea he got to see Quana. He was pretty sure he was about to die this time though. It might be a whole different scenario down here. He reached the bottom of the stairs and his face was dipped into the murky ankle deep water. His spiky hair was reduced to a dripping mess as he was pulled back up and forced to look at Leatherface's lair. Michael was swung up and over the killer's shoulders and was being moved deeper into the darkness. They walked up to the piano with the meat hook hanging from it and stopped. A little light hung over a large wooden table with dried blood smeared on it. It was like an oversized cutting board. Michael realized this as he was placed on it and metal clamps were set on him to keep him from escaping. One clamp was placed around each wrist, one was placed around each ankle, one clamped over his waist, and the other went around his neck. The one around his neck was a little tight and Michael breathed in and out of his nose to avoid panicking about not being able to breathe. He wiggled around but as he knew the clamps kept him down. The whole time Leatherface was walking around and picking things up. He would pick something up, examine it, drop it, walk back up to Michael, turn back around, and do the same thing at another table. He did this until he saw a pair of sharpened hedge clippers. He picked up the object and walked over to his victim. "Listen, you don't have to do this," Michael started to plead for his life but Leatherface continued towards the boy. "You can just let me go. Your friend or brother won't know. That guy, Frank, he'll never know. All you have to do is let me go. Please?" Michael asked but Leatherface wasn't paying attention. The hedge clippers were stuck underneath Michael's shirt and pushed up until it ripped open part of the shirt. Leatherface then cut Michael's shirt from the waist up in a straight line. The black tank top was torn to shreds. Leatherface pushed the over sharpened clippers down too hard and clipped Michael's upper stomach. Michael gasped in pain and tried to move away from the sharp object. His captor finished up and threw the remains of the shirt to the ground. Hewitt then turned around and placed the hedge clippers in a bucket of water to wash off the small amount of blood that it had on it. Michael strained to look at his stomach but gave up after a few seconds. He heard Leatherface moving around but had no idea where he was or what he was doing, and that scared him almost more than seeing him. "Please man, I've got a girlfriend who's pregnant. You have to let me and her go. If you aren't gonna' let me go at least let her go. Do you hear me? Hello?" Michael asked when the room went quiet but then a high pitched grinding noise erupted throughout the basement. **_What's that!?_** Michael thought to himself as the noise grew louder and shriller.

Leatherface sat down in a chair as he sharpened one of his favorite knifes. Once it was finished he touched it to his finger to test the sharpness of the edge. Drops of blood slid from the small hole in his finger after he just barely touched it to his fingertip. This one would work just fine. Leatherface scuffled back over to the young man and grabbed his face, squeezing it roughly. The terrified boy tried to plead for his life but Leatherface was squeezing his cheeks so hard that he couldn't say anything. Leatherface let go and slapped the sides of Michael's face lightly and then picked the knife back up. He sidestepped to the right and placed the knife on his captive's stomach. He cut one long diagonal line from the the top of Michael's chest to his waist line. "Aghh, ahh, ughh," Michael groaned at the pain and wished desperatly that he could see his stomach. It was barely cutting into his skin but it still hurt like hell. The only thing that confused Michael was why he wasn't just stabbing him. What was he doing? Another diagonal line was cut across Michael's stomach until a bloody "X" was formed. Leatherface heard something and dropped the knife on the ground. He stopped moving and listened hard. Michael looked away from the blinding light above his face and over at Leatherface. Something was wrong.

Quana covered her mouth with her hands and slid to her knees. She had gasped when Michael's stomach had been cut into and was now trying to stay as quiet as possible. She was in the passageway leading to the hatch that was one of the few ways out of the Hewitt house. The cuts and slats in the hollow and mildew covered wooden walls had provided her a good vantage point so she could watch over Michael safely. Leatherface had heard her and was now searching the basement for whatever had made the noise. The chainsaw started up but Leatherface disengaged the clutch and the loud roaring softened to a low purring. Quana looked back up through one of the slats and gazed around in confusion. Leatherface was gone. She could still hear the saw but couldn't see him. She looked down as a small rat started to crawl up the leg of her jean. She stifled her disgust and kicked it off. The rat squealed loudly... THE CHAINSAW POWERED TO LIFE AND TORE THROUGH THE THIN WALL, STABBING THE SPACE ABOVE HER HEAD! Quana managed not to scream and curled herself up into the smallest ball she could. She covered her head with her hands in an attempt to protect herself. The chainsaw came through the wall a second time, this time it was closer to her body than the first. She continued to hold in her scream as Leatherface arched back for a third violent thrust. This one missed her head by mere inches and Hewitt seemed satisfied. He figured if someone was back there that they would have screamed or been cut into so he stopped the chainsaw and tossed it onto one of the many tables in the furnace room. Quana hadn't breathed since she had gasped earlier and finally allowed herself to breathe. Only in and out of her nose though, she was quieter when she breathed that way. She got out of her ball and crawled back to the wall that now had three large slits in it. She avoided the large spaces and peered through a small hole at what was going on. The narrow passageway was more illuminated now since Leatherface's chainsaw had cut out part of the wall, so Quana stayed in the shadows as best as she could. Three quick pounds came down on the ceiling above and Leatherface looked up. Quana thought she heard him sigh in aggravation but wasn't sure if he actually had human qualities besides strength. He walked away from Michael and made his way towards the stairs. Shaquana's body tensed up as she came to realize that this might be her chance. As she hoped he started to walk up the stairs. He opened up the door and slammed it shut. "Yes!" Quana cheered silently to herself and ran out of the passageway. She pushed aside the three crates that blocked the entrance and then ran towards her boyfriend.

"Michael! Michael, it's me!" Quana said as she approached her boyfriend. "Quana! Oh my God, what are you doing down here!? He might find you. You have to get out of here, you have to get out of here right now. Go! Go while he's gone!" Michael warned as his girlfriend stared at his stomach and at the metal clamps that were keeping him pinned to the table. "I'm not leaving without you. That's why I stayed down here, so I could get you. Michael, why did he cut an X across your stomach?" she asked and his eyes widened. "He did!?" Michael exclaimed and Quana decided to let it go. "Never mind, we need to get you off of this thing," she said quietly when she heard footsteps overhead. The blood was still dripping from Michael's stomach and Quana tried to wipe it off with her hand. There was too much blood so Quana looked around for something to stop it. She found a white towel and place it over his stomach, applying a little bit of pressure to it like she had seen in movies. "Is there a key to these things?" Quana whispered to herself as she examined the clamp around Michael's neck for a keyhole or a button that would unhook it. "Tell me more names," Michael said and Quana looked at him. She noticed that she hadn't really looked at him since she came up to him. "What?" she asked and Michael continued, "Tell me more names for the baby." "Oh, ok. Um, I have thought of some more and I even though of three boy names that I'll tell you when I finish the girl names. Shaniqua, Nikosha, Kiosha, Brandi, and I kind of like Jasmine too. And also Dyneshea. I think that's really pretty. Do you like them?" she asked and pulled at the clamp around his waist. It wouldn't budge. "I like all the names you came up with. They're all really pretty, really ghetto, but still really pretty. What about boy names," he asked and wondered what she was doing as she yanked at the clamps on his wrists and ankles. "Darrian, Tyrone, Josh, and Russell," she said her voice showing how distracted she was. "I like those. Russell is pretty white but it's good." Shaquana just nodded and searched the little table next to Michael for a key or anything helpful. "I was thinking we could name him Michael. You know that is a really sexy name," she joked as she rummaged through the cluttered table top and pushed over all the discomforting weapons that lay on it. "Naw, that's too common now. What about Jacob? And you could do Johnson as a middle name. JJ would be a bad ass," Michael laughed and then started to choke. "Are you ok!!?" Quana almost screamed and Michael just stared at her. "I"m fine, this thing... it's just a little tight," he choked out as he tried to relax his muscles. "Ok, I like that," she agreed and tried not to cuss as the table provided her with nothing useful. "I still really like Aquanisha, but the other names are starting to rub off on me more than that one," she comforted her boyfriend and tried to hide the hesitation and panic from her voice. "Aquanisha Lee will be beautiful," Michael answered trying to comfort Quana also. Quana dropped the set of pliers she had picked up and it clattered onto a metal tray.

"Aquanisha Lee? _Lee_?" she asked, looking at the love of her life in horror. "Oh yeah, you'll probably get married so Aquanisha whoever's last name you get married to," he corrected and Quana couldn't speak. It was like something was caught in her throat. "I thought that... I thought that," Shaquana tried to get out but it just wasn't coming out. "I thought that you and me were going to get married. You said so before, remember?" she reminded him and he closed his eyes. "Remember!?" she almost screamed and Michael opened his eyes again. "Quana, baby you know I love you. I don't want to make you loose hope but, I'm not making it out of here alive." Quana forced what he was saying out of her mind. She couldn't hear it, she just couldn't. "Why are you saying that? I'm going to get you out of here. You're the one who's losing hope," she responded as quickly as possible and then started to expand her search to other corners of the basement. "Quana..." Michael started to panic when she left his sight but then reminded himself of what he was trying to get across to her. If he let her know how much he wanted her to stay with him she would never leave. He had to make sure that she escaped. "Shaquana Lee, you need to leave right now. If you really love me, and I know you do, then you'll run away now that you have the chance," Michael said to the air in front of him, hoping that his girlfriend was close enough to hear. "If you really love me then you won't give up," she answered and came back into his view. "Please don't make me feel guilty. I love you and just want you to get out of here. Please, just save yourself." Quana shook her head stubbornly. "No, I'm getting you out of... shit!" she whispered as the metal door was swung open. It shook the whole house and was as loud as a train wreck. Michael's eyes widened wider than ever before and he tried to grab Quana's hand. She grabbed his hand and bent over the table to kiss him. Michael kissed back as much as he could and Quana stopped before it got too far and she ended up making him choke again. "I love you," she started to cry as Michael told her that he loved her too. The footsteps came from above and were coming fast. Leatherface was in a hurry to get back. Michael looked pleadingly at Quana and whispered one word. "Hide."

Leatherface reached the bottom of the stairs and made sure that everything was still in place. He walked over to the sewing machine and picked up one of the two chainsaws. He picked up the first one he had ever gotten, the one he liked the most. He let it hang loosely in his hand and walked over to his latest catch. He put the chainsaw on the small tabletop next to him and looked around for something. Hewitt looked down at Michael and saw the greenish belt that came with his camouflage pants. He ripped the belt from the boy's pants and gave it a good tug. Michael was hoping that Leatherface wasn't about to take off his pants when the psychopath tied the belt around his face. Michael struggled as the belt was tied around his face and stuck into his mouth to gag him. To keep him quiet. Leatherface lifted up the chainsaw and pulled on the pull-starter. Michael found out was the gag was for a minute too late as he tried to scream for his life. All the came out was an extremely muffled "mmm" sound. Hewitt pulled on the pull-starter again and pushed the chainsaw up high in the air. He pulled it again and it came alive, roaring and smoking as it always did. Leatherface arched it back above his head and prepared to stab it into the middle of the "X" he had carved onto his victim's bare chest. A splashing sound was drowned out as the chainsaw reached peak revs. Leatherface gritted his teeth as he pushed the chainsaw down with all of his might at the young man below.


	3. Chapter 3

Update 3:

Leatherface reached the bottom of the stairs and made sure that everything was still in place. He walked over to the sewing machine and picked up one of the two chainsaws. He picked up the first one he had ever gotten, the one he liked the most. He let it hang loosely in his hand and walked over to his latest catch. He put the chainsaw on the small tabletop next to him and looked around for something. Hewitt looked down at Michael and saw the greenish belt that came with his camouflage pants. He ripped the belt from the boy's pants and gave it a good tug. Michael was hoping that Leatherface wasn't about to take off his pants when the psychopath tied the belt around his face. Michael struggled as the belt was tied around his face and stuck into his mouth to gag him. To keep him quiet. Leatherface lifted up the chainsaw and pulled on the pull-starter. Michael found out was the gag was for a minute too late as he tried to scream for his life. All that came out was an extremely muffled "mmm" sound. Hewitt pulled on the pull-starter again and pushed the chainsaw up high in the air. He pulled it again and it came alive, roaring and smoking as it always did. Leatherface arched it back above his head and prepared to stab it into the middle of the "X" he had carved onto his victim's bare chest. A splashing sound was drowned out as the chainsaw reached peak revs. Leatherface gritted his teeth as he pushed the chainsaw down with all of his might at the young man below.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the loud scream rose over the deafening chainsaw. Leatherface turned around in surprise, the chainsaw still churning inches from Michael's stomach. The black girl was back. He moved the chainsaw away from the boy and towards the female.

Quana held the long metal pipe in her hands and looked on at the reclusive psychopath. She shuddered when she looked at him and tightened her grip on the pipe. Michael looked at her, his head shaking and his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. "Move away from him!" she yelled and watched as the killer made his way towards her. "No," she said defiantly when he walked closer to her. He continued to come towards her, smoke from the chainsaw clouding the air. She circled around the table and used it as protection. It was like a fucked up carousel. Two people going around the center object, following each other. Even though the center object was her boyfriend and the person following her intended on slicing him up. Quana got to where she wanted and with one hand, she felt around the metal tray until she found the large knife that had been used to mark Michael's stomach. She groped some wire and wrapped it around her wrist. The pipe was loose in her hands and she wasn't concentrating on Leatherface. That's when he made his move. He ran at her, squealing through his death-mask while he grabbed her arm and put his chainsaw down on the counter. She screamed and stomped her foot down upon his. He backed up and Quana used that moment to regain her grasp on the pipe. "FUCK YOU!!!" she shouted and swung the pipe at his knee. It hit him square in the knee and he fell down on it. His head was at her waist level and she arched back to take another shot at the monster. Quana swung the pipe at Leatherface's head and let out a cry of victory when she heard a cracking sound. Leatherface fell into the water and stopped moving. Quana kicked him in the stomach and waited to see if he moved. Nothing, she turned around and looked at Michael. "I'll be right back for you," she promised and kissed the gag that was moving up and down as Michael's breathing grew more frantic. Shaquana hopped over the motionless body of her captor and ran up the stairs, the pipe still in her hands. It was slightly bent at the top where it had smashed into Thomas Hewitt's skull but it would still work. She yanked the door and felt it give, so she pulled harder and it slid open. That was an unexpected plus.

She looked around warily and kept looking over her shoulders to see if someone was coming up behind her. "Oh, no! Please don't kill me!" she deceivingly shouted, not surprised at how good it sounded. She was used to screaming in fear by now. It worked, she saw Frank making his way down the stairs and she closed the set of doors that rested in the middle of the hallway, separating the rest of the house from the door that led to the basement. Frank opened the door and Quana hit him in the stomach with the pipe. It knocked the breath out of him and he clutched his stomach for support. Quana wrapped the wire that had been in her hands around his neck and yanked it. "Where the fuck are the keys to those things on my boyfriend!? Huh!? WHERE!? Where you prick!?" she fumed and rammed her knee into his back. "On... on... on the... ironing board," he gasped and Quana put her lips up to his ear. "If you're lying... we won't be such good friends," she threatened him and jerked his arm backwards. It snapped and Quana twisted it around until Frank screamed. "It's your turn to scream now asshole!" she raved and shoved him down on the ground. She picked up the pipe and ran into the living room. She pushed over the ironing board and heard a jingle. She looked on the ground and found the key-chain. She grabbed it and gasped when she saw several sets of keys. "You bitches," she sighed, strolling back up to Frank who was pushing himself up. She pushed her foot down on his sore back and pushed down. "It hurts to get pushed on the ground doesn't it?" she seethed vengefully, pushing her foot down even harder. She walked past him and ran down the stairs. Michael looked up at her hopefully when she found the key to the first clamp and unlocked the one around his neck. She pulled the gag out of his mouth and his words flew out in an uncomprehensible slurry. "Is he dead!?" was the first question that she caught and she answered, "I don't know. The other one isn't but I don't think he's coming after us." She couldn't control the smile that formed as the key unlocked each clamp. Michael was freed after a minute or two and the first thing he did was examine his stomach. "Holy sh..." his exclamation was cut short when his girlfriend pushed him back down on the table and climbed onto it. She rested on top of him pulled his face up to hers. She kissed him and rubbed her hands against his bare back while he caressed her cheek. "We need to go," he said when she stopped and she nodded. "We have to get the others."

"How did you get out of here the first time?" Jessica asked Dean while he rammed his shoulder against the door. "They didn't lock the door because they didn't think I would get out of the chair," he half answered, explaining that they weren't about to get out. "Are you ever going to tell me the whole story?" Jessica asked Dean when he turned around. "No," he answered and walked over to Foxy who was sitting in the corner of the room. "This will never end will it," she whispered and Dean didn't know what to say. He looked at the chair in the middle of the room and felt like he was drowning. That day came rushing back into his mind and he started to think of his first time in this room. It was right after he had called Foxy and Jessica to tell them that if they didn't come to the Hewitt house that Ed would kill him.

_Dean looked up at Ed in regret. What had he just done? It was bad enough that he was about to die, but now Foxy and Jessica? What was Ed going to do to them? "That worked out well. See, nothing to worry about. I'll be back once your friends get here," Ed said as he walked out of the room. The second the door was closed Dean started to hyperventilate and thrash around. "Son of a bitch! Let me go! You stupid motherfucker! Let me leave!" he screamed while he rubbed his skin raw against the wire tying his hands together. Dean fell forward a bit and felt the wire slide off his hands. "Yes," he cheered when he realized that he was almost free. He looked at his hand and gagged when he saw his missing pinky finger. "Holy shit," he pulled the wire around his ankles apart and stood up. A wave of dizziness came over him and he sat back down for a minute. There was just too much blood. He looked at his finger that was laying on the counter. He walked over to it and put it in his pocket, all the while gazing at the empty space where it should be. He opened the door in front of him and closed it quietly, listening intently to the conversation going on below him. He crept up to the balcony area of the staircase and looked over the railing. "The others are coming, they should be here soon." Ed's voice sent chills down Dean's spine. The young adult started to tiptoe down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he dodged into the kitchen. In the corner of the kitchen there was a space like a closet that had a window. Dean ran up to it and tried to open the window. He rested his knees on top of a few boxes and step blocks while he pushed the window up. It hadn't been opened in a while and dust sprinkled down into Dean's eyes when the window wasn't squeaking loudly. He pushed harder when he heard some heavy footsteps but accidentally knocked over a glass jar of cherries. It rolled off the box and shattered onto the wooden floor. "Dammit," he whispered and slid off of the high crates. A shadow fell across him and he slid behind one of the boxes. When he peered around the corner of the box he saw Leatherface examining the broken jar. Dean covered his mouth so he wouldn't gasp but the blood that covered his hands spilled into his mouth and he started to gag. Dean managed to keep quiet and eventually Leatherface walked away. Dean got back up and sat atop the crates to finish opening the window. He pushed it open and was about to climb out when his finger fell out of his pocket and went rolling into the kitchen. "No, no, no, no," he cried softly and jumped off the large box. He crawled towards the kitchen and chased after his finger even though he knew he was getting closer to the freak with the chainsaw. The footsteps got closer and Dean watched in anguish as a large black boot fell roughly down upon his severed finger, squishing it into oblivion_. _Dean felt his stomach turn upside down and fought the urge to puke all over the floor. Leatherface started to walk into the room! Dean pushed himself behind the door and felt the rustle of wind as Leatherface walked past the door. Dean crawled around the corner and went through the kitchen. Leatherface walked into the kitchen and passed by Dean unknowingly. The monster walked out of the house dragging something with him. Dean looked away as he saw Leatherface drag Chris' mutilated body out the door of the house. No one was around, Dean knew that this was his chance. He stood up and gazed around the corner of the kitchen door. The front door stood less than half of the hallway away. Dean stepped into the hallway and heard a gunshot. What he didn't know was that Foxy, Jessica, and Aubrey were outside trying to rescue him and had just fired a shot in the sky to bring Ed outside. It worked. Ed ran into the hallway and spotted Dean standing feet away from the door._ _"You!" he shouted and ran towards the large metal door. Dean took off running as Ed grabbed a shotgun. Dean was sent sprawling_ _to the floor when Old Monty swung his cane out of nowhere at the teen's legs. Dean pushed himself up and ran out the door with Ed chasing him. _

The rest of the story after that Foxy and Jessica knew but Dean still never told them what had gone on inside. "Someone's coming!" Dinasjae announced to the group and everyone tensed when the doorknob rattled and opened after a few seconds of keys being inserted into the knob. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" the words sounded out of place, they had all expected Frank's yelling but instead got the sweet voice of Quana. Without hesitation everyone stampeded out of the room and down the set of stairs. All but Michael and Quana ran out the front door of the macabre house. Shaquana had stopped and started to run back into the furnace with Michael following her in confusion. "Wait! What are you doing!?" he shouted down to her as she ran down the stairs. Quana stopped in front of Leatherface and then turned back around. "What was that all about?" Michael asked and Quana answered, "I was making sure he was still out." Her foot back up against something hard and she looked back at the bathtub with the body of a police officer in it. "Michael, are you ok? How's your stomach?" she asked as she gently traced the wound with her fingers. "I'm fine, I need a shirt though," he joked and Quana kissed his chest. "I like it when you don't have one on," she said while continuing to kiss him. Michael turned away and ascended the stairs. Quana was about to walk away when she heard a weird noise. She started to turn around... A HAND GRABBED ONTO QUANA'S LEG AND PULLED HER TO THE GROUND! Quana shrieked loudly as she fell into the bathtub and hands grabbed her. The large metal door had closed at the same time though and the colossal noise drowned out her cry for help. Where was Michael? Why did the door close? "Why are you doing this to me!" the cop who until now she had thought was dead screamed in her ear as he strangled her. He clamped his wet, slippery hands around her neck and choked her while he pushed her head repeatedly underwater. "Michael!" she screamed for help but after the first three dunks into the water she quit screaming so she could save her breath. Panic was taking over her senses and she had no idea what to do. Why was this crazy cop attacking her? What the hell was wrong with him? "Why did you kill my partner!?" he continued to shout unanswerable questions in her ear while he tried to take her life. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed and rammed her elbow into his crotch. She clawed at the edge of the bathtub and flipped herself over the side as the crazy cop tried to pull her back in. "You crazy fucking lunatic!" she accused and started to walk towards the stairs when the cop got out of the tub and came after her. She started to run and made her ascent up the stairs. She reached the top and looked behind her only to see that he was gaining on her. Quana yanked at the latch to the door but it wouldn't open. "Michael! Michael let me in! He's trying to kill me!" she shouted and kicked the door. She turned around and screamed when the cops face was right in front of hers. He wasn't moving though. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as if he were trying to say something. Two large pairs of shoulders came into the clearing behind the cop's shoulders and Quana slowly started to figure out that what was happening or about to happen wasn't good. "Michael, if you don't let me the fuck out right now!" she screamed as a cracking and buzzing sound started to fill the room and a weird shape started to form at the edge of the male cop's stomach. THE CHAINSAW BURST OUT OF HIS STOMACH AND RIPPED INTO QUANA'S SHIRT! Quana yelled for help and rammed her back in the wall to try and get away from the chainsaw as it came closer and closer. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!!!!" she yelled angrily and kicked the cop to knock him down the stairs. The impact knocked the cop into Leatherface and they both went tumbling down the stairs with the chainsaw still stuck in the cop's stomach. "Michael, help me!"

Michael hit the wall and fell down, pulling a small table holding a clock on it over on his way down. Frank stood over Michael's fallen body and pulled out a bowie knife. "You can't get past me and to that door in time. Just give up. Protecting her is taking up all your strength. Just forget about her so we can have a fun fight," he persuaded Michael who wasn't listening at all. "Quana, I'm com..." his shout was cut off as he was kicked in the stomach and pulled up to his feet, only to be thrown against the banister of the stairs.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Foxy called back to the rest of the group that were lazily and unmotivatedly walking behind her. They didn't like that they had left Michael and Shaquana."We have to get to the cave as soon as possible," Foxy said and prepared herself to go back into the underground and into the vault area. They crossed the road and walked through what Foxy thought was the way to the mining operation/ abandoned military post. Five minutes later Foxy looked at her watch and then rolled her eyes. "It's almost three," she said loud enough for everyone to hear and then remembered something. "The SWAT team!" she exclaimed, grabbing Dean by the shoulders and shaking him. "The SWAT team was coming here at six remember? That's what Charlie said," she explained with so much profound happiness that everyone looked at her like she was crazy, except for Dean. "Yeah! That's what he said! Should we go back to the house then? What do we do? Do we hide and wait until six? Where do we go? Do we just wait on the road?" his intense amount of questions were all hard to answer and Foxy just shrugged weakly. "I don't know, you're the one who told all the rules," she brought up and he looked as if he wished she hadn't said anything about it. "So, I don't make the rules. All I do is play by them, and right now... there aren't any rules.

Michael slid his foot out and pushed it in-between the space in Frank's legs. He then swung it around and Frank fell to the floor. Michael stood up and ran to the metal door without even getting his much wanted revenge on the degenerate asshole. He opened up the metal door and Quana's fist slammed into his chest on accident, knocking the breath out of him. "Close that fucking door!" she screamed and slid it shut. She bolted it shut and heard Leatherface tugging on the handle. She turned around and received a smack in the face with the butt of a rifle. She fell to the floor right next to Michael and her eyes slid shut. The last thing she saw was Leatherface leaving the house with a tall bearded man wearing khaki shorts, a plaid shirt, and glasses.

Foxy broke out of the clearing and stared at the entrance to the mine... and the shed. "This dump, is where we were headed?" Summer asked and Foxy shook her head, paying more attention to Jessica's reaction to the shed. Jessica and Dean stared blankly at the shed for a moment and then looked away. "No, we're going into the mine, but...," Foxy was deep in thought. "Never mind, let's go into the cave."

"We're at the ladder," Jessica announced to the rest of the group. After about a half hour they had found the ladder that led to the computer room. It had been much harder to find their way through this time, since the lights were gone. They managed though, using the small amount of combined light that came from their cell-phones. "It's not broken anymore...?" Foxy's puzzled tone alerted Jessica and she too saw that the ladder that had once been broken was fixed. "Maybe that means that there are more guns down there," Foxy said hopefully and began her descent down the ladder. Once she reached the bottom she waited patiently and nervously for everyone else to come down. They walked up to the extremely narrow passage and began to hug their bodies against the wall and slide up to the large electronically controlled door. Once they reached it another surprise waited for them. The door was open a crack. Charisma peered around the corner of the door and into the brightly lit room. "We're clear," her voice was demurring even though her message was supposed to be a positive one. "No guns," Foxy sighed angrily and looked at one of the computer monitors in the room. "Dean...Dean... I think you should come over here," Jessica called her would-be brother in-law over as her eyes widened and she watched the disturbing video in front of her. "Dean, isn't that... isn't that your mom?" she coughed up, a product of the musty atmosphere and the troubling images displayed in front of her. Dean's face turned stark white and his knuckles clutched the edge of the table in a death grip. The bottom of the screen read "6:45 a.m., 3/12/03." Foxy gasped when she saw the screen and Jessica looked away for a minute. "This was filmed during the week my mom went missing. Before they found her. It's before they found her nailed to a cross in a basement." Summer, Charisma, Zaniqua, and Dinasjae had no clue what was going on but had all looked away from the monitors after the first image.

Dean's mom was lying down on a bed with tape covering her mouth. She squirmed and looked away when the door in the corner of the room opened. Some guy who wore a raincoat with the hood covering his face walked in and pulled her into a sitting position. He then ripped the tape from her mouth and she started to scream but there was no audio in the footage so no one knew what she was saying or what the unknown man was saying back. The image cut and and another one flicked onto the screen. It was Ed talking to Michael who was nailed to the wall. "What type of sick fucking joke is this!?" Dean screamed and kicked the wall. Dean caught something vital after the image cut and showed him mom nailed to a cross in the basement that she lived the last of her life in. Both people were his family members and they were both nailed to the wall. They were both videotaped. The man with the hood took it down but his back was still to the camera. Dean added it up in his head. "Videotaped, snuff movie, her, him, the... the director?" he questioned himself at the very moment that the unidentified man turned around and looked at the camera. Foxy and Jessica gasped at the same time, while Dean started to bellow in rage. The man that killed Dean's brother and mother were the same person. The director. Another cut in the footage flashed to a streaming video of the cave that they were in right now and then room they were in. One image on the left of the screen, the other on the right. The one on the left showed all of them standing in the room and watching the monitors. Dean turned around and saw the camera in the corner of the room, aimed right at them. The other image showed two men making their way towards the door electronic metal door. One was easily identified, Leatherface. The other walked right up to the camera and waved "hi" to the screen. The director. "He's alive," Dean whispered and looked over at the door that stood wide open. All the lights in the room shut off and the sound of the chainsaw starting up was only a few yards away.

Quana opened her eyes and found herself in the dining room of the Hewitt residence. The table was set and candles were lit. She looked and saw Michael was still unconscious, his head resting against the table and tied to a chair just like her. She looked to her right and saw JJ in one of the chairs too. His face was down on the table like Michael's but she saw his lips quiver. "JJ," she whispered and the boy looked up at her. "Oh my God! JJ!" she exclaimed and he weakly acknowledge her. She was starting to struggle against the ropes that tied her down when Luda May came in with a big pot. Frank followed with a bowl that he placed down in front of JJ and Quana. He walked around to Michael and pushed his head up, sliding the plate into place after. Luda May poured an unearthly looking type of dismembered human soup into each of the bowls. Michael's face fell onto the side of the bowl and his lips skimmed the surface of the soup. Frank grabbed the knocked out captive by the hair and yanked him back, "No eating before I say grace, asshole." "JJ are you ok? What did you do to him!? Why the fuck isn't he talking to me!?" she shouted at Luda May who pulled out an extra chair. "We have comp'ny comin' and you best behavin' good in my house," her southern accent made the teenage girl want to rip out her vocal cords one by one. "JJ, please, get up. I'm sorry about what I did. Get up and help Michael. Get us out of here. Please, just get up and kill those fuckers!" she begged and she was so glad that he was still alive. His eyes made it seem to her like he was begging her at the same time for something she couldn't understand. "Talk to me," she begged even more and Frank walked over to JJ, opening his mouth and smiling. "Don't you get it, this one isn't gonna be eating much for dinner," he hooted when he opened up JJ's mouth and revealed that JJ's tongue had been cut out. "Ugh," Quana gasped and felt herself curling her tongue away from Frank's sight. "Why!? Why are you doing this? What's wrong with you fucking freaks!?" she shouted and Luda May erupted like a spewing volcano. "Don't you dare talk about my family that way you sinful bitch!" was the first thing Quana heard in a spew of angry comments, while she fought against her bounds but couldn't get free. This whole night was just one problem to the next. "Now, let's eat. Grace will be said when everyone in the room can respect it," she directed her comment to Quana who was biting her tongue to keep from wasting her breath on screaming for help. "Thomas, come on in and help this girl eat her supper," Luda May called and the door behind Quana opened. She turned to look behind her and Leatherface walked past her, staring at Michael the whole way. His gaze fell upon her and he reached out to grab JJ's face. "Don't touch him you murderer! Get your hands away from him you dirty fucking animal!" she cried out and Frank pounded his fist against the table. "You skinny little bitch! Don't talk about my family in that tone," Leatherface had picked up what looked like a cross between the hedge clippers he used on Michael earlier and a pair of scissors. "Let him pay for his sins. Set him free child," Luda May said regretfully to her son, and shook her head. Leatherface slid the object against JJ's throat as he wiggled his head around in hopes to escape what was about to come. He looked to Quana for help and she looked at him for help at the same time. Leatherface pushed the two outside edges of the tool and it slit JJ's throat, causing blood to spew into his bowl and onto the table mat. His face fell onto the table and into a growing puddle of his own blood. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quana wailed into the sky and raged against the chair that kept her in the hellhole that was the Hewitt farmhouse. "Take her downstairs!" Frank pointed at Quana and Leatherface walked over to her and started to pull her out of the chair. "No!! NO, NO!!!!!!! You fucking animal!!! You get the fuck away from me!!Get your grubby hands away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DIRTY FUCKING ANIMAL!!! NOOO!!! NO, NO, NO!!!! Let me go you stupid freak! Michael, no!!!! Michael, wake up!! SOMEBODY HELP!!! NO!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!" she continued to scream while he dragged her from the chair and pulled her by her hands across the floor. "JJ!!!! JJ, please!!! NOOO!!!!! MICHAEL!!!! Michael!! NO!! You fuckers!!! You dirty animal!!! Michael!" she pleaded for help and grabbed a steak knife off the table as she was dragged away. Leatherface flipped her over his shoulder and she looked down at his back and the door leading out of the house. He was taking her back into the basement. She jabbed the knife into the back of Leatherface's leg and he fell onto his knees, howling through his tight mask. She fell out of his grasp and rolled over his back, hitting the ground with a painful amount of force. She pushed herself up with her last ounces of strength and ran out the front door. Frank and Luda May followed and stopped in the open doorway, watching the escaping girl in anger and fear. "Oh no. She's gonna go out there and tell them all what we've done. She's going to bring even more police back here," Luda May fearfully stated and the sound of the chainsaw broke the sudden silence. Leatherface bursted out the front door and pushed past his two family members. Frank smiled and a wave of proudness came over him, "There comes a time when every boy becomes a man."

Michael opened his eyes and saw JJ's head lying in a dripping puddle of blood. Michael pulled his head up and started to wriggle out of his bounds. He was wondering where Quana was when Luda May came back into the room. Michael laid his head back down on the table and pretended to be knocked out. A minute later she left the room after taking the bowls of food back into the kitchen to reheat them. He got out of the chair and crept carefully out of the dining room, grabbing a hammer off the dresser in the hallway on his way. Once he was in the main hallway he started creeping up behind Frank as the man strolled onto the front porch. Frank stopped by the steps leading off the porch and Michael slammed the hammer into his spine. Frank fell down and yelped in pain when Michael slammed the door shut and dragged a long wooden bench in front of the door to keep Leatherface and Luda May inside for as long as possible. "You killed my best fucking friend!" he rioted and swung the hammer back down against Frank's legs. Bones broke and Michael who was fueled with vengeance and rage couldn't even hear the sounds of screaming and the chainsaw. "You attacked my fucking girlfriend! You killed my other friends! You tried to fuck with me!" he shouted and when Frank tried to push himself up he drove the hammer into the killer's elbow. "What are you in pain? Maybe we should take a vote to see if you live or die. All in favor of this worthless white trash dick dying say I. Hmm, let's see... I, MOTHERFUCKER!!!" he yelled furiously and pounded the hammer into Frank's lower back twice. A second later Michael heard Quana scream and the chainsaw's high pitched screech flooded his ears. Michael gripped the hammer tight and ran off the porch.

**Chapter 15**

**Alone:**

"AHHHH!!! HELP!!!!" Quana screamed and tried not to look behind her as she found herself running away from the deranged psychopath once again. And she was all alone, again. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no one to run with, nothing to do but die. Quana wished Michael was there. She felt terrible about leaving him with those freaks but right now she figured he was a lot better off than her. She knew that there had to be someone around this area and figured if she found the road and just followed it that sooner of later someone would have to come save her. If she could make it that far. The route she had taken this time was leading her in a new direction that she had never taken before. It was much easier to maneuver since it was so open but it also meant that there were no places to hide and the Leatherface didn't have any obstacles he needed to overcome that she didn't. Screaming and running was all she could do so she did it as well as she could. "No!!!! HELP!" she screeched and waved her arms around like a crazy person. She flailed around and dashed to the left to use her height to her advantage. She wasn't short, but Leatherface was tall and she was now running through a straight patch of trees that loomed over and cut off the light from above because the branches were so thick and close together. The trees were closing in all around her and she was starting to feel the fear overcome the adrenaline as it got gradually darker. "HELP!" she continued to plea for help at the top of her lungs all the while listening to the insane howling of Leatherface and his chainsaw behind her to gauge how close he was. She allowed herself one glance and couldn't help but scream when she saw the monster barreling down upon her. The chainsaw sputtered and smoked in the disappearing moonlight as Leatherface panted through his tight mask and tore apart the forest to finish of the girl. Quana sucked in all the air she could, in tired, desperate gasps. The ground had grown thick with weeds, wild branches, and continued to get darker until a moment later the trees started to separate again. Vines were tearing at her skin, but she reminded herself that the pain wasn't _that_ bad so that she could keep going. Real pain was what Travis, Destiny, JJ, Mrs. Thompson, Mrs. Garner, Mr. Walker, and all of them had suffered. These minor bruises and cuts were nothing compared to the demise of her friends. Quana looked behind her again and swore she saw Leatherface smile through his mask. A second later when she turned around, she saw why. She hit a thick branch and fell backwards onto her butt. She heard him flick the throttle as she got up and continued to run. **_Jesus Christ! _**Shaquana thought, when she just fell, she saw him coming at her, charging at her like a rhino soaked in JJ's blood and wearing some poor bastard's face. The fucker just wouldn't stop. He just kept on coming. **_Why won't he just die!?_** she thought and pushed onwards, seeing that the way was about to open up again. A strangely placed wire fence stood in front of her and she vaulted over it like a skilled hurdler. Leatherface came behind quickly but couldn't leap across so he threw his bulk into the fence and ripped it apart with his saw. The wires got wrapped around the blade and Quana started to run faster when she realized that this was her chance to gain some distance. "Ooh!!" she shouted as her shoe started to slip off and she almost tripped. She half stopped/ half hopped, and ripped off her shoe. She took off the other one and threw them both behind her. It hurt her feet a little to run against the ground with only her socks on but she didn't give a shit as long as it didn't slow her down. Quana looked behind her once again and saw that Leatherface was almost through the fence. She cheered herself on in her mind as she continued to gain more distance from the killer.

Hewitt walked past the fence and unwrapped the wire that was tangled in the sawblade. He saw his prey getting away and tried to catch up with her. He screamed, squealed, and sped up as he chased after the fearful youth. He was going to kill. Kill, kill, kill.

Quana saw it instantly, but she couldn't comprehend it until a second later when the chainsaw died down a little. The building was concealed withing a clump of tall oak and there were no lights or signs but she spotted it and ran for it. The old house was derelict and was definitely abandoned. The structure looked bigger once she opened the wrought-iron fence and jogged up to the front door of the one story home. She threw it open and walked into the dust filled house. None of the walls looked very sturdy, one strong wind could probably knock them down. A pile of rat shit sat in various corners of the room and the front room of the house was bare except for a few scraps of broken furniture, a lamp, and a couch that had been eaten away by various animals. The house was mostly dark except for a windows surrounding the house that provided minimal amounts of moonlight. There were a few holes in the ceiling and walls that also provided some moonlight. Many hallways and openings led to different parts of the house but Quana had no idea which one to take or what to do. The engine was cut off. No chainsaw, no motor, no smoke, no sparks, nothing. Quana stopped moving. The fence in front of the house opened and Quana turned around to the open doorway. She had hoped that if she just stayed quiet and hid that he would pass by the house, but she hadn't fooled him. All she had done was trapped herself inside the desolate household. She saw him charging up to the front door so she slammed it shut and wiped her eyes when the door rattled and spilled dust onto her face. He was almost at the door when she found that it had no lock. "Dammit!" she cried and looked at the couch to her left. She ran to the side and dragged it in front of the door right as the murderous bastard slammed his obese musculature into it. Quana plopped down into the sofa and pushed her body up against it to hold the killer back. Leatherface slammed into the door again and again, causing Quana's feet to slide against the ground and almost make her fall off the couch. She regained her position and pushed harder when she felt him stop and the sofa slid back a few inches as a result. Then the throttle flicked back on and the chainsaw made Quana's mind rush with ideas of how to escape her new prison. One diagonal line was carved into the door when Quana started to scream. "NOO!!! Noo!!!!!" she cried as another diagonal line was hacked into the door and a large "X" was made. Hewitt peered through the hole and made eye contact with Quana for a brief second before she took off running and he started to rip apart the door with his hands. He punched the chain bar forward through the center of the cross gash, forming a head shaped hole. He was now bleating in ecstasy and thrusting his bulky shoulders up against the door, as if to force his body through the jagged breach.

Running across the room, Quana could feel the house ensnaring her. She turned into a hallway and started to pull at some of the iron bars that closed up the boarded windows. She tried to pull them out of place but it was screwed in too tight. "Fuck!!!" she shouted and kicked the wall. Leatherface had broken a hole the size of a small child into the door and was now forcing his body through the hole and over the couch. Quana dashed to another door and soon found herself making her way through a maze of corridors and rooms with no clue how to get out. She opened a door to her right and ducked inside. The room was bare, except for an out of place crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a closet she could hide in but it was too small for her to stay in and Leatherface would probably check it right away. The unrelenting metal grinding of the chainsaw kept her going but also kept her in a constant state of panic and disarray. She exited the room and saw one more door that was all the way across the hallway. She kicked open the door and pieces of wood splintered as it was flung open and Quana dove inside. She shut the door behind her with a last glance of Leatherface rushing down the hallway to get to her. The room contained a dresser and a set of stairs that lead up to a trapdoor that led up to the roof. Quana started to ascend the stairs and she pushed open the hatch above her, screaming the whole time because Leatherface had entered the room. She was about to pull her body onto the roof when a soft clammy hand closed around her right angle. He had her. The dirty, sweaty hand wouldn't let go no matter how much she kicked and raged. He was shaking her leg around and pulling her down towards the sputtering chainsaw. She kicked Hewitt in the stomach and he let go. The sudden and unexpected release of momentum propelled her onto to the roof and she slammed the hatch door shut in the killer's face. Quana ran across the wet roof and suddenly noticed that it was raining. **_When did that happen? _**she thought, but couldn't think straight. It all just blurred into hours of pain and terror. She pushed onwards and slid off the roof and hit the ground with her palms outstretched to absorb the pain of the fall. She never should have stopped at the house. How could she have thought he wouldn't have found her. Shaquana took off again and didn't look back as she passed the iron gate and continued to go straight forward, as if she had never stopped at the house. Her legs threatened to collapse but she kept motivated and never stopped running or slowed down. She could no longer hear the chainsaw but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she saw Leatherface again, so she prayed that the sun would come up and she would find the road.

She looked down at her shirt and noticed that it was ripped open in the middle. She remembered when the crazy cop attacked her and Leatherface killed him right in front of her. **_Damn, I've seen a lot of people die today _**Quana thought and slowed her sprint to a fast paced jog. She had stopped shouting for help because now she thought maybe if she could stay invisible she could make it out. Quana ducked under a low branch and then came out into what would be a large clearing if it didn't have a warehouse and construction site lying flat in the middle. Quana's heart thudded against her chest and her eyes filled with tears of relief. She was saved! At first she walked up to it and then started to run at the thought of sane human beings that could help her. "HEY!!!!" she screamed, trying to get attention as she stared forward at the dimly lit warehouse and the somewhat in use construction area. **_Where the hell is everyone? _**Quana thought when she reached the warehouse and discovered that no one was around. The construction site lay behind the warehouse and she had to go through the large building to get to it. "HEY!!!!" she continued to yell, hoping that there were people working in the construction site but they were just occupied. She slid open a large metal door that resembled the one in the Hewitt house and enter the warehouse warily. She closed it behind her and was more than happy to be out of the rain. "IS ANYBODY THERE!?" she shouted, self-conscious about sounding like she was crazy but then not caring after comprehending that she would rather look crazy in frontof someone she would never see again than die. Silence and darkness answered her so she started to walk around the warehouse.

Dim lights hung down from the ceiling in various places and Quana tried to stick to them for comfort while she gazed around at the many half-assexcuses for offices that lined the wall to her left. One desk had a phone on it and she ran up to it and dialed 911. "This is the..." the phone started to beep and then the line went dead. "What?" she asked and came to the conclusion that the line had been cut. **_Where is he? _**she thought, knowing that he was responsible for the line going dead. She opened up the drawers of the wooden desk and searched for anything of value or use. The first drawer contained nothing and she moved on, searching the one below it. She pulled out a stun gun and pushed the little red button on the side. An electric crackle buzzed and even though she knew it wouldn't stop him and she didn't want to get close enough to him to use it, she slid it into her pocket. She turned was about to close the drawer when something glimmered and hurt her eyes. She looked down and found a set of keys. "Beep beep, who got the keys to the Jeep? Nrooom," she started to sing a happily and slid the key into her pocket alongside the stun gun. She looked over to the left and saw a junction box. She walked over to it to turn on more lights and grabbed a flashlight that sat atop the fuse box. She opened it up and was about to turn on more lights when she heard the sliding metal door open. She looked out the window in the office and saw Leatherface walk inside the warehouse. Quana looked over at the fuse box and came up with a plan. She shut off all the lights and walked out the door of the office, throwing the flashlight as far away from her as possible to make her pursuer assume that she was over in that direction so she could run off in the other. She pulled out her cell phone to get some light and guided herself to the exit of the warehouse. She finally found a hallway and at the end of it there was a door that lead out into the construction site. Quana emerged out of the pitch-black warehouse and looked around for the Jeep she had the keys to or a hiding place to stay in until Leatherface passed. Quana saw the green Jeep Grand Cherokee and struggled to get to it before Leatherface came and found her. She was at the driver's side door and fumbling with the key when Leatherface opened the door and emerged into the construction site. Quana ducked down and rolled underneath the car, pulling out her cell phone and dialing 911. It wouldn't connect so she tried another number, all the while looking to the right and watching her stalkers feet intently.

**Houston, Texas, 5:38 a.m.**

"Quana, where the hell have you been!? Mom is so f'in worried 'bout yo' lil' ass!" Felicia Lee, Quana's younger sister berated loudly," pushing her boyfriend off of her. "Shh! He might hear you! Please be quiet! Thank God! Felicia go get mom right now!" Felicia heard her sister's frantic voice and sighed at the "get mom right now" part. "I'm at Tray's house," she admitted and waited to be yelled at for being at her older boyfriend's house. "Ok, Felicia, I need you to do exactly what I tell you. Call the police and tell them to go to Travis County Texas. There is a yellow school bus along road 350 or 360... fuck! It's not there anymore! Ok, Felicia call the police and... shit! Felicia call the police! No!! Stay away from me!!! HELP ME...PLEASE!!!!" Felicia dropped the phone at the sound of the shrill screaming coming from the receiver and quickly picked it up after a weird sound came out of it. It sounded like a chainsaw. "Quana!? Quana!? Hello!?" Felicia tried to get her older sister to come back but all she could hear was screaming and a chainsaw crashing into something. "Tray, call the police!"

**Travis County, Texas, 5:40 a.m.**

Leatherface had heard Quana curse on the phone conversation and was now trying to drag her from underneath the Jeep. Her stomach was cut into by rocks and weeds as she was pulled roughly from underneath the car. Her shirt that had a huge bloody hole in the middle had ripped a little bit more around the edges. Leatherface let go of Quana and zeroed in for the kill. Quana knew that this was her last breath. She couldn't win. She was finished. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched and threw her hand in the air to try and shield herself. The last image she would ever see was the chainsaw coming down towards her face. But when she closed her eyes, nothing happened. Her eyes may have been closed but what she heard urged her to open them. She looked up and saw an angel. Her boyfriend was looking down at her and trying to yank her upright by her arms. "Come on!!!" he shouted down at her and she helped him pull her up by being cooperative. Quana pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the front door, looking down at the ground and watching Leatherface get up and grab his weapon. Michael jumped into the passenger seat and locked his door even though he knew it wouldn't help. Quana slid the key into the ignition and turned it to fast that the engine faltered and died down. "Shit!!!" she screamed and tried again, once more going to fast causing the car to idle and then die. "Come on!!!" she begged as she saw Leatherface readying to ram the saw through the window of the Jeep. The car started and Quana pounded her foot against the gas pedal. The chainsaw missed it's mark and instead hit the back door of the retreating form. Quana didn't look back as she maneuvered the Jeep through the thick brush and rough gravel paths on her pursuit to find road. The Jeep hit the road with a hard jolt and Quana swung the steering wheel to the right to regain the balance. Michael could hear the chainsaw in the distance and so could Shaquana. "Thank you," Quana said to Michael and started to drive forward along the road. "Where do we go now?" he asked and Quana struggled to keep her eyes on the road and away from her boyfriend's face so that she wouldn't be distracted. "Anywhere. The police station would be a nice place to start. We have to get help for the others. If they're still...alive."

"What do we do!!!?" Charisma screamed as the lights started to flicker on and off to disorient the young adults. "The door! Go, go, go!!!" Foxy answered happily and ran for the exit door that led to another ladder which led to the exit of the cave. Jessica was the first to climb up the ladder with Dean and Foxy right behind her. Dean handed Jessica the baby once they reached the top of the ladder. Charisma felt a rush of air as Leatherface's large figure swept past her and pulled Summer to the ground. "Charisma!! Help!!!" Summer managed to scream at her best friend's retreating form. Charisma climbed up the ladder without looking back. Dinasjae came after Charisma and Zaniqua stood at the bottom of the ladder and watched despairingly as Leatherface pulled Summer across the ground and stuck her head in the doorway. The man accompanying him, that was known as the "Director" pushed a button on one of the computers and the door started to slide shut. "Hurry up!" Zaniqua screeched and pushed Dinasjae's butt up into the air to get her up the ladder faster. Then the director turned around and ran after the escaping teens. Zaniqua started to climb up the ladder and grew hesitant as it started to wobble on it's hinges. The director reached the ladder and saw that it was wobbling. He grabbed hold of it and started to yank it off it's hinges as Zaniqua ascended in fright. A nail fell down upon the director's shoe and the ladder started to swing from side to side. Zaniqua's foot hit one of the steps but slipped because the ladder kept moving. Zaniqua fell off the ladder and got the breath get knocked out of her as she collided with the rocky ground.

More soon.


End file.
